Rescue Me
by RavenSoul13
Summary: Kagome's mother is a drunk and when she gets a new fiance Kagome is hurt, mentally and physically,but Inuyasha comes to her school and might just be what Kagome needs to make her life near perfect.
1. Chapter 1

"Beep Beep Beeeeeeeeeeee- SLAM!" a hand shot out from under the covers and hit the annoying alarm clock. "To early to wake up." grumbled a form under the sheets. The sheets were then thrown off and a teenage girl sat up and swung her legs over the bed and stumbled over to her bedroom door and into the hallway to go to the bathroom. Once she finally got to the bathroom she turned on the water and went over to the shelf and pulled off a towel. She stripped her pajamas and stepped into the shower letting the welcoming, warm water cover her. She grabbed the shampoo she just bought yesterday and washed her hair and grabbed the bar of soap and lathered up.

"Still sleepy…" she said as she leaned against the wall of the shower and closed her eyes. Her eyes shot open as she realized she had to get ready for school. "Damn school." she muttered and turned off all of the hot water. She braced herself and then felt the shock of ice cold water wash over her skin. She squeaked and quickly shut off the cold and jumped out to wrap the towel around her. She poked her head out into the hallway and checked to see if it was empty and it was. She then walked to her room quickly and sighed. 'At least there isn't any guys running around. Seems like mom's not home. What a shock' she thought sarcastically. Her mom was hardly home and when she was there was always some guy that came home with her from the bar.

The girl then grabbed her blow dryer and dried her raven colored locks of shiny hair. She then put on a bra and underwear and pulled on a pair of shorts and a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt. She then put on some lip gloss so her lips didn't look like a desert and grabbed a pair of flip-flops and her white jacket. She put the jacket on and looked in the mirror. She smiled a little and thought she looked presentable enough. It was just school after all. She grabbed her book bag that was hanging on the back of her door and headed downstairs. When she got down there she saw that the kitchen had beer cans and empty bottles of alcohol all over. She sighed and looked at the living room and saw that it was in no better shape. She looked at the time and saw that she had ten minutes until she normally left.

She went to a cabinet and pulled out a garbage bag and started to pick up all the cans and bottles. When she finally got all the empty containers in the bag she heaved it out to the dumpster and slung it in with a big "Oomph!" she sighed and grabbed her bag and headed to school. She made it to the crosswalk about twenty minutes later and saw her best-friend Sango standing there as usual. "Sango! Hey thanks for waiting." she said while walking up to her friend and waiting til' they could walk. "Oh, no problem Kagome you would wait for me, right?"

Kagome laughed a nervous laugh and said "Of course I'd wait for you what kind of friend do you think I am?" Kagome laughed at Sango's mock hurt and said "You know I'd wait for you and that I'm just kidding." They both laughed and started across the street when they saw the light turn green.

Both the girls were laughing at something that had happened to Sango's little brother last night, when they made it to the high school. They walked in and saw there friends Ayame, Rin, Miroku, Sesshomaru, Kouga and Shippo sitting at one of the tables. They walked over to them and sat down. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru and noticed his stare was colder more than normal and directed in a certain direction. She turned around and saw a guy with silver hair like Sesshomaru's and the most adorable little dog ears on his head.

'He must be a demon." Kagome thought to herself. She then looked back and noticed something that really made her sick. Sick from annoyance and hate that is. Kagome saw that this new kid was already surrounded by all the preppy people and that all of the girls were staring at him. One in particular was Kikyo Yamako who was the most popular girl in school. She was talking to him and flirting and she had a boyfriend for God's sake!

Kagome's glare, if possible became colder than Sesshomaru's while they both stared at the repulsive scene. Of course the populars will all go after any new kid they can get their hands on so they can taint them into tormenting and making all the other kid's lives more of a living hell. Then if the person doesn't do what they want them to they will just kick them out of the group and make their life as horrible as possible.

That's the way it was with Kagome when she first moved to this district.

(Kagome's flashback)

They welcomed her into the group with fake loving arms and then shoved her out with those same arms only they weren't fake and loving. Her and Kikyo were once good friends, but like they say not all good things last. Kagome had come to this school after her father died in a car accident which devastated her completely. When she came to school that group asked her to sit at their table with them at lunch and she couldn't say no exactly because she had no other friends at the time being. She did and she was sat next to Kikyo who looked strangely similar to her. They were good friends until one day when Kagome finally realized what Kikyo was really like. All of them were like that and she was just too blind to see it. They were picking on this poor freshman that wasn't exactly fit and not the best looking.

They were picking on the poor girl, calling her names such as fatty, and ugly, and telling her that she had a face a mother couldn't even love and that she should be in a Ripley's Believe It or Not as world's ugliest. Kagome was weak enough to just stand there and watch it all happen and that's when the girl started crying and the group looked at Kagome and told her to tell the girl how ugly she was.

Looking back now Kagome just couldn't see how she could be so stupid to even sit at the table with them. To tell the poor girl how ugly she was, that was the final initiation in order to stay on their good side. Kagome, however, wouldn't have that. There was no way she was going to tell this innocent girl she was ugly and worthless. During the time that Kagome was thinking all of this the girl turned and ran down the sidewalk with tears falling down her face. Kagome looked up to see this and then shook her head as Naraku, one of her so called 'friends' said "You missed your chance to tell her the truth Kagome! Stupid, ugly, worthless, scum any of those would have worked."

"Naraku shut the fuck up, all you are doing is describing your group." Kagome said coldly as she turned and jogged after the crying girl. "What did you say! Kagome your life is going to be made a living hell!" yelled Naraku. Kagome just shook her head as she made it to a corner and turned. She saw the girl walking slowly down the walkway with her head hung low. She ran up to the girl and told her she was so sorry and that she wasn't ugly in any way.

From that day forward that group had tried to make her life a living hell in any way that they could and all it did was infuriate Kagome to no end.

(End of Kagome's flashback)

Kagome's glare lessened as she thought about the fact that they were the reason she was able to find great friends like she was sitting with currently. She then looked at Sesshomaru and wondered why the hell he was even taking an interest. It was so against his uncaring attitude that he had built up. "Hey Sessh?" she asked while nudging him with her elbow lightly. "Hnn?" was his reply while he looked at her out of the corner of his eye glaring at the nickname he was used to. "Why are you so interested in those asses all of a sudden?" she asked with a quirked eyebrow while motioning towards the so called asses.

Sesshomaru just glared at the group as he told her "That idiot over there is my fucking half-brother, Inuyasha." Realization struck her as she looked over at Inuyasha and saw all of the similarities. The same amber eyes, though Sesshomaru's were more cold where as Inuyasha's were full of fire and life, and the same silver hair, Inuyasha's shorter and more unruly than Sesshomaru's straight, silky, waist length hair. She looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Why do you talk as if you hate him?" "Because he is worthless and hot-headed, not to mention stupid." was Sesshomaru's reply.

Kagome laughed at Sesshomaru's answer as the bell rang and they all went to their classes. Kagome made her way to her locker to put away her bag and grab all the materials for math. She sighed as she shut her locker and started for her classroom. She was stopped abruptly as someone tried to slap her books out of her hands on onto the floor. However she had quick reflexes and saw the hand coming. She tightened her grip on her books just before the hand made contact. The hand was strong and made her lean forward slightly. She looked up and saw the disappointed eyes of Naraku and Kikyo looking at her with hate. She grinned while she said "Nice try but to slow and weak." Naraku snarled and Kagome just continued walking hating the days when Naraku decided not to skip school.

She had made it to the door of her classroom and was about to enter when she heard the intercom say "Kagome Higurashi, please come to the office. Kagome Higurashi to the office." she gave a little groan of annoyance and turned around to head to office. "What do they want from me?" she asked to herself in the empty hallways as she sulked to the office.

She got to the office door and knocked twice. She then entered and saw Inuyasha sitting in a chair across from the principal, Kaede, while looking over what she took to be his schedule. Kagome then knew what was happening. 'Oh great I have to show him around and every person that had to show a new kid around had that kid in 'every' class.' Kagome thought while sighing. She sat down in the chair next to Inuyasha and noticed his features. You could tell he had well toned muscles under his black cotton t-shirt and he was pretty good looking. Inuyasha looked up from his paper and into her eyes. He gave a small smile signaling a hello and she returned it. 'He can't be that bad. He doesn't have that stuck up air surrounding him.' Kagome thought. She then looked at Kaede expectantly waiting for her to get off of the phone.

"Hello Kagome, always nice to see you." said Kaede kindly. Kagome smiled and said "Likewise." Kagome loved the woman like a grandma and respected her. Kagome had liked her from their first meeting in the parking lot at a store. She had helped open the trunk of Kaede's car because she had her hands full.

"Since you two kids share all the same classes I decided it would be easiest if you could just show Inuyasha around the school." Kaede said while nodding towards Inuyasha. Kagome smiled and said "No problem." "Okay then I should send you guys on your way." Kaede said while handing each of the teens a pass for their class. They both then got up and walked out the door.

"Well I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you." she said nonchalantly while smiling at him. He smiled back and said "Nice you meet you, name's Inuyasha Takahashi." After this Kagome headed back to her first hour class and Inuyasha followed. "So any people I should be warned about while we're here?" he said after a moment. Kagome looked at him and smirked teasingly "Well there is a couple of people you should watch out for." "Oh, really?" he said playing along. "Who?" She then went on "Well first of all there's me." she said while looking away looking innocently. Inuyasha laughed and said "And who's the other?" "Well you probably already know him." she continued. "He's one of my best friends and seems to dislike you already." "Who? Now I'm curious." Inuyasha said while matching his pace with hers and looking down at her. "Sesshomaru your brother. Why does he dislike you so much?" she asked curiously. Inuyasha looked at her and glared while saying "Because of what I am." "What are you?" she asked confused. "I'm a half-demon which is a disgrace to the world in his eyes." Inuyasha said while looking at her pointedly. "Well that's not true. If you ask me it doesn't matter what you are as long as you're a good person on the inside." Kagome said while looking ahead. 'Why did I say that?' she thought.

'Kagome really means what she said, I can't smell any hint of a lie coming from her.' Inuyasha thought while looking at the girl from the corner of his eye. She was really a beautiful girl and she had a great body and a great personality from what he could tell so far. "Well anyway back to the point you asked. The people I would look out for would be the group with people like Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Bankotsu, and Jakotsu." Kagome said while looking at him. "But I don't have any right to tell you who to hang out with so do what you want." she finished.

"Oh I think I'll trust in you." he said.

They rounded the corner and stopped at a door that said Mrs. Shiki and they knocked and walked in to see a short, plump red-haired woman with glasses kind smile. They went to her desk and handed her the passes. After giving the passes a glance she said "Thanks Kagome you can take a seat and Mr. Takahashi you can introduce yourself." Kagome walked to her normal seat in the back of the room and sat down. She then sat and watched as Inuyasha introduced himself and she smiled as he finished awkwardly. He stood there and rocked back and forth on his feet like you do when you're nervous and pressed his lips together signaling he had no more to say. "Umm, so… yeah that's pretty much it." he said while looking around.

Mrs. Shiki then told him to take a seat anywhere he wanted and he walked down the rows to an empty desk next to Kagome. He sat down and the teacher started to explain all of those confusing math problems I don't want to explain. Thirty minutes later all of their hands hurt from writing everything and the teacher who was awesome said "No Homework! Isn't that great?" All the kids yelled "We love you so much Mrs. Shiki!" Then the bell rang and they all filed out of the class room. Kagome and Inuyasha walked out and they went to their next three classes which were science, English, and art.

The two teens were putting away all of their tools used in art into their totes when the bell rang signaling lunch. Kagome loved lunch the most out of her day. Inuyasha noticed that Kagome was moving quicker than usual when the bell rang and he laughed and asked "Hungry much?" "Well of course I'm practically starving. I think my belly is touching my backbone I'm so hungry." Kagome said dramatically. Her stomach then growled loudly to prove how hungry she was. They laughed and headed for their lockers.

It ended up that Inuyasha's locker was on the other side of the hallway and a couple down from Kagome's. They walked to lunch together and Kagome ran up to meet her friends. Inuyasha came up beside her and said "Hey." with a smile on his face. "Oh guys this is Inuyasha the new kid around." Kagome said while continuing the introductions. "Inuyasha, Sango. Inuyasha, Miroku. Inuyasha, Ayame. Inuyasha, Kouga. Inuyasha, Shippo. Inuyasha, Rin." she said while signaling to the named person. They all said 'hey' and then noticed that both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were glaring daggers at each other. Kagome sweat-dropped and explained it to them while the two guys had evil in their eyes. "Sooooo! Who wants to get food!" Kagome asked while slinging her arms around each guy and dragging them to the food and away from each other. She stood between them while they got in line to get their food.

When they all got their trays Inuyasha heard his name being called. He found the source of the voice and saw the people he was talking to this morning. They were also the people that Kagome had warned him about. He didn't really care much for them in the first place and didn't think he ever would. Kikyo was waving him over to come and eat with them but when he looked at Kagome he saw that she was glaring at them from the corner of her eye. You could hardly tell she was annoyed or mad at them but he was a demon and he could smell it coming off her lightly. He looked at Kikyo and waved then walked over and sat between Shippo and Kagome. He looked at of the corner of his eye and could see Kikyo fuming while all of the group of her friends all glared and started talking amongst themselves. He smirked and started to talk to his new friends about how inedible school food was but he was eating it like it was the most delicious thing in the world.

Kagome had sat down and heard Inuyasha's name being called. She found the source of the voice and realized it was Kikyo. Inuyasha looked over at that group and Kagome felt her heart give a pang. She ignored it and told herself that it was his decision if he became their friends or not. She finally got herself to get over it when she saw Inuyasha wave at Kikyo then plop down in the seat next to Kagome totally ignoring Kikyo. Kagome about chocked on her food when Inuyasha started to make conversation with everyone. She smiled slightly at the fact that Inuyasha had made a good choice in his friends and was laughing maniacally in her head at the rage on Kikyo's face when he ignored her. They all finished their lunch and threw put their trays up when they bell rang and they all went to class.

The rest of the day went by uneventful and when the final bell rang they went to their lockers grabbed their books and headed out of the school and towards home. Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango all walked down the street to go home. It turn out that Inuyasha only lived a few blocks away from Kagome. When they finally made it to the cross walk Sango waved goodbye and headed in the direction of her house. Kagome and Inuyasha walked side by side and were talking about stuff when Sesshomaru zipped by in his shiny, black, bmw convertible. Both Kagome and Inuyasha glared and growled that they were going to steal his car and make him walk to school everyday. They looked at each other and said "That is a plan we will have to take caution over." They then laughed and they walked up to Inuyasha's house and Kagome said bye and continued on to her house.

When she got home she unlocked the door with her keys and walked in to find yet again that the kitchen was filled with bottles again. She sighed and walked past the kitchen to see her mom making out with some guy and she almost gagged as she rushed past and ran upstairs and into her room. She shut the door and sighed while she took out her homework and finished it. When she was done she pulled out her laptop and got on and checked her emails. It was all junk mail and she sighed. 'What can I possibly do on such a boring day." she said to her self while lying on her bed and looking at the ceiling. Not knowing just how tired she was she drifted off to sleep.

Yes! I finished this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please review I want to know your thoughts about my story. Tell me if there are any things I should add or make the people do. I really enjoyed typing this and want to update a lot more. SO REVIEW! Love you all! :P


	2. Chapter 2

By the way I forgot to tell you all of Kagome's friends last name so I'll just list all of the characters last names:

Kagome Higurashi

Inuyasha Takahashi

Sesshomaru Takahashi

Sango Taijia

Miroku Moroboshi

Ayame Kusabana

Kouga Ookami

Rin Warabe

Shippo Torikki

Kagome's alarm clock started to go off and on the first beep it didn't stand a chance against the angry hand that slammed it across the room. Kagome grumbled and laid under the covers and before she knew it she had drifted off to sleep again. However, just as she was in that realm between sleep and reality she heard this annoyingly constant tapping on her window.

Kagome's brow was deepening into a scowl more and more with every tap and when it became to much she slung the covers off and stomped over to the window. She threw open the curtains and almost fell over when she saw Inuyasha sitting on the tree branch that was so conveniently there. He had his clawed finger poised to tap again but Kagome opened the window with difficulty. The window got stuck all the time and she had to push and pull with all of her might. She finally managed and whispered "Inuyasha? What are doing here and how did you know this is where I lived?"

"Kagome please let me in!" he pleaded desperately while looking behind him as if he was looking for someone. "Why do you want in my room?" she asked him with a confused look on her face. For crying out loud she just met him yesterday and here he was outside her window which was on the second floor of her house. "Well you see I kinda sorta did something to Sesshomaru and he's coming to kill me for real this time." he said with a hint of dramatic fear in his voice. Kagome considered this for a moment and then she looked behind Inuyasha and saw a flash of silver and she automatically knew it was Sesshomaru and she sighed. Inuyasha looked behind him and then looked at Kagome with pleading eyes.

"Get in." Kagome said as she stepped aside and let him in. He was already dressed and ready for school. He hopped in and as Kagome shut the sticking window by pushing all her weight on it, he dropped his bag on the floor with a thud. Kagome shut the curtains so Sesshomaru couldn't see in and turned around. Inuyasha was looking at her room and walked over to her dresser to look at all of the pictures on it.

Inuyasha then turned around and noticed what Kagome was wearing. Apparently from the looks of it he had woke her up because all she was wearing was a pair of short shorts and a baggy shirt. He took in her long flawless legs and messy hair that gave her a cute look. He then hook his head and looked away. 'What on earth am I thinking I just met her.' he thought while turning around and continuing his examination of her room. Kagome noticed him looking at her and remembered she was in her pajamas and she blushed and turned to go to her dresser. She got all of her clothes and told him where she was going. "I have to get ready for school so just wait here until I'm done I guess." she told him while poking her head out the door and looking both ways before rushing to the bathroom.

Inuyasha nodded and sat on her bed and looked around her room some more. He had only been in a girls room a couple of times before and Kagome's room was different in so many ways. Unlike all of his friends a girls room was clean and girly. Kagome's room was clean and organized but didn't have all of the things that were exactly girly. It was girly but not girly like his past girlfriends who had posters of guys, bands and cute things. Instead her room was painted a turquoise color with black carpet. She had a few painting hung on her wall and a mirror that had make-up, perfume, and she also had some nail polish scattered on the floor. Then what separated her room was a bow with a quiver of arrows hanging on her wall and she also had a guitar and drum sets in the corner of her room. He smiled and went over to the guitar and started to strum on the strings. He then put it back and looked through all of her cds that were stacked in a case by her cd player. She had the albums of Paramore, Relient K, and Erin McCarley. He had never heard of the Erin McCarley person and shrugged. He then went back and laid on her bed and waited for her to get back.

Kagome came through the door and saw Inuyasha laying on her bed. She was wearing a black shirt that said "Stay on my GOOD side." in white letters and a pair of jeans with holes in the knees. She sat down at her mirror and dried her hair. She then put on her lip gloss and some mascara and grabbed a pair of shoes. She put them on and asked "So how did you know where I lived anyway Inuyasha?"

"Oh easy, I'm a demon remember. I could smell your scent and followed it to your window." Inuyasha said while standing up and grabbing his bag. Kagome grabbed hers and Inuyasha went to the window to go out but right as he got it open he heard a voice that sounded slurred say "Kagooomeee! Honey guess what Onigumo just asked me to marry himmm. Isn't that great?"

Kagome's mother walked through the door holding the hand of the man she was making out with last night. She looked at Kagome and said "Oh you got that window open." Kagome looked behind her and saw that Inuyasha had disappeared. "Oh umm yeah." 'What does she mean. She can't possibly be getting married again.' Kagome though while she felt sorrow shoot through her as her mom kissed the cocky looking man. The man was smirking and looked at Kagome like she was a piece of meat. Kagome didn't like the look on the man's face and felt a shiver crawl up her spine as she made eye contact with him. She could feel his eyes traveling over her body and felt sick to her stomach. 'What is my mom thinking? Is she to stupid to see who this man really is?' she thought as they turned and walked out of her room.

Kagome shut her door and hung her head out her window and said "Inuyasha? Where'd you go." She gave a small eeep of surprise when Inuyasha landed in front of her on a branch. Kagome smiled then looked at the time they should be going but she really didn't want to go downstairs past her mother and Onigumo so she asked "Inuyasha can I come out the window with you?" Inuyasha looked at her in surprise but said "Sure." he jumped into her room and turned his back to her and said "Get on."

Kagome was confused then realized she was supposed to get on his back. She complied and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and he grabbed her legs. "Ready?" Inuyasha asked while walking over to the window. "Yup." was Kagome's reply. Inuyasha leapt off of the window and down onto the grass below them. Kagome tightened her grip on him in fear of falling off and Inuyasha's eyes bugged out as he began to loose oxygen. "Kagome… Kagome can you *gasp* please loosen you grip *gasp* can't breathe." Inuyasha strained out. "Oh sorry." Kagome said as she loosed her grip and Inuyasha let her down onto the grass. They both walked together and when they made it to where Sango should be they saw that she wasn't there. They shrugged and walked the rest of the way to school. When they walked in the first thing they both saw was a very mad Sesshomaru and the rest of the group watching what was going to happen.

Sesshomaru gave a menacing growl that terrified the group slightly. They all backed away and Kagome tried to do the same but before she could do so Sesshomaru lunged forward and starting throwing punches at Inuyasha. Inuyasha was dodging all of the punches and when he saw an opening her grabbed Kagome by the shoulders and hid behind her playfully. Sesshomaru didn't stop just because Kagome was between them and went to punch. Kagome's eyes bugged out of her head when she saw the fist coming and she ducked her head quickly barely avoiding the punch. She felt the air go by her head and cringed when she heard Inuyasha get punched in the face.

"What the fuck Sesshomaru! You were going to punch Kagome weren't you!" Inuyasha yelled. "I knew she would duck." Sesshomaru said coldly. Kagome turned around and saw blood dripping from Inuyasha's nose onto his shirt. She then noticed that Sesshomaru wasn't finished and that he was getting ready to punch again. She reacted quickly and jumped in between the two demons. She put her hands up and focused on the fist that was coming her way. She braced herself and blocked Sesshomaru's fist with her palms. The force of the punch shocked her and she stumbled back into Inuyasha who caught her. She stood up and saw Sesshomaru glaring daggers at her. "Don't you glare at me!"

Sesshomaru just rolled his eyes and walked away as the bell rang. "Hey guys I'm gonna go with Inuyasha to the nurse's office so see you later." Kagome said as she waved to her friends who smiled and left for class.

"Are you alright? Just what exactly did you do to Sesshomaru to get him that mad anyway?" she asked Inuyasha. "Oh I'm fine this is nothing. And I painted his claws pink, put food coloring in his shampoo, and dumped a bucket of ice cold water on him. I'm disappointed that he noticed the shampoo before he used it though." Inuyasha pouted.

"Serves you right." Kagome said while shaking her head and knocking on the nurse's office door. She walked in and asked if she could have some paper towel and ice. The nurse looked at Inuyasha, sighed and shook her head and went to get the ice and paper towels.

"I'm not even going to ask." she said as she handed Inuyasha the items. She then left and Kagome and Inuyasha walked out the door and to their lockers. They walked into their math class and sat down right as the bell rang. They sighed and thanked God while they opened their books and took notes.

The rest of the day went by uneventful until lunch and when the bell rang signaling lunch Kagome was the first out the door. She didn't get to eat breakfast that morning and it was letting her know. She got to her locker and threw her books in and slammed it shut. She then went over and met Inuyasha at his locker and they walked to the lunch room and met up with all their friends. Kagome hoped that Sesshomaru was feeling like a forgiving person today and wouldn't try to kill Inuyasha again because she didn't want to have to block another one of his punches because it made her hands hurt like hell. She looked down at her hands to see some purplish knuckle imprints on her palms.

Kagome got in line and was talking to Sango, Ayame and Rin about what they should do this weekend. "Hey we should go shopping tomorrow after all homecoming is going to be in three more weeks and we want to get some good dresses." Sango said while glaring at the hand that was inching towards her bottom. The hand stopped moving towards its destination when the owner saw the death glare it was receiving from Sango.

"Yeah that sounds great we should go to a far away mall over in Osaka and get dresses no one else will have." Kagome said excitedly. "So meet you tomorrow around seven in the morning?" Kagome asked. "Yeah I'll ask my dad if I can borrow his car. What about you Rin?" Sango asked. "Oh yeah I really wish I could go but my parents want me to go to a family reunion and I promised I'd go." Rin said apologetically. "Oh that's fine it's not your fault we'll miss you." said Sango. "What about you Ayame?" Kagome asked. "Well Kouga and I are suppose to go to a tribal meeting to talk about a peace treaty between families." Ayame said sadly. "Dang, guess it's just me and you." Kagome said to Sango.

Kagome looked around wondering why she hadn't seen Naraku or any of them today. She shrugged it off and looked at Inuyasha who was ruffling Shippo's hair. Shippo was the only freshman that was in the group and considering they were all juniors they treated him like the child of the group because he pretty much was just that. Kagome smiled at this sign of affection. They all got their food and walked outside and sat at a bench that was under their favorite sakura tree. They finished their food and when the bell rang they all hated having to continue on to their classes.

The up side to the rest of the classes though was that Kagome had them with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo. The next two classes went by in a blur and by the time they were in their last hour which was P.E. they were enjoying themselves. Kagome and Sango went to the girls locker room and got changed into their uniforms which Kagome swears was invented by an understanding teen like herself. The shorts weren't over long and were just perfect and the shirt wasn't like wearing a bag. They met the guys and started conversing. When the teacher walked in carrying a volleyball.

Kagome saw the volleyball and immediately brightened. She loved volleyball and she thought that she was quite good at the sport herself. The teacher then frowned and yelled "You're late Ms. Yamako twenty pushups." Kagome turned around and laughed when Kikyo got on the ground and did her twenty pushups. The teacher handed Kagome the ball and Kagome gladly took it and walked over to the net while the teacher said we're playing 'Adios'. (For those of you who don't know what Adios is it a game in volleyball where if you don't hit the ball or if it doesn't make it over the net you are out and have to sit on the sidelines until one person wins the game)

Kagome nodded and then waited until everyone was on their perspective team and served the ball. Kagome smirked when she saw Kikyo hit the ball back over and then the war began.

Kids who just didn't give a crap about the game got out on purpose so that they didn't have to play and about five minutes into the game the only people left standing was Kagome, Kikyo, Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, and two lackeys of Kikyo's who quickly got out which left Kikyo all alone. The teacher then blew her whistle and yelled "Taijia, Moroboshi go over to Kikyo's team!" Miroku and Sango groaned but ducked under the net and got on her team. Sango and Miroku managed to get Inuyasha and Shippo out but ended up getting out right after.

Now all that was separating Kagome and Kikyo was a net and the only weapon they had to inflict pain was a ball. They glared at each other and the teacher threw the ball up in the air over the net. Kagome spiked it but Kikyo managed to hit it up and over right before it hit the ground. Kagome ran and hit it back and then Kikyo hit it on the other side of where Kagome was and Kagome had to run and jump to hit it over. Kikyo jumped and hit it back over but Kagome was ready and spiked the poor ball as hard as she could and it hit where it was intended. Kikyo was holding her face in her hands while the ball rolled across the floor. She was glaring at Kagome while Kagome said with fake worry "Are you ok Kikyo. I'm sorry but your suppose to 'hit' the ball with your 'hands' not 'catch' it with your 'face'. Kikyo glared and then smiled when she said "Just wait Kagome and you'll regret ever becoming our enemy." "I'm sure I will." Kagome said sarcastically. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, and Miroku all came over while saying "Good job Kagome!" "Thanks." Kagome replied. They then went to change when the teacher told them to and when the bell rang they all put their books away thankful they had no homework and walked down the sidewalk together. The street and sidewalks were always super busy on Friday in the city of Kyoto and it was annoying sometimes. When it was time for Sango to leave she said "So I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow Kagome?" Kagome smiled and said "Yeah that sounds great." They waved bye and continued on home.

Where are you two going tomorrow?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Kagome. "Oh we're going to go to Osaka to go dress shopping for homecoming." Kagome said while smiling at Inuyasha. "When is homecoming anyway?" Inuyasha asked. "In three weeks." Kagome replied.

Kagome then remembered about what her mom had told her this morning. She immediately felt disgust and sadness take over. Disgust towards Onigumo and sadness that her mom would ever consider marrying another man. It hurt her that her mom had fallen into such a sad state to where she is never sober. It hurt not being able to talk to her about her days at school and the fact that she was hardly home.

Inuyasha looked over at Kagome and saw that she was in deep thought and then her smelt a strong wave of grief wash over him and some repulsion. "Kagome what's wrong?" he asked. Kagome looked up at him and he saw that her eyes were starting to glisten with unshed tears. "It's okay whatever it is I'm here for you." he said quickly while trying to console her. He hated it when woman cried. He felt so helpless and weak when they did so and he always felt that it was his fault even though it couldn't possibly be.

She then wrapped her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He put a comforting arm around her back after he had gotten over the initial shock of her actions and asked "What's wrong Kagome you can tell me." She nodded slowly into his chest and he then decided to take her to her room. He picked her up bridal style and took off towards her house. He jumped up to her window that was still open and stepped in and set her on her bed. She still clung to his shirt and she looked up at him and let it all pour out of her.

"When my father died my mom became a terrible drunk. I never got to see her and I was left all alone to deal with his death by myself while she went out and drank away her pain. Then this morning she comes in and acts like it's a normal thing to tell me that she is engaged to this guy name Onigumo who is a creeper and probably also a drunk. She doesn't seem to realize that I loved dad too and that I won't and can't take the easy way out of missing him." she said while stopping her crying.

Kagome then noticed what she had done and looked away. "I'm sorry that I did that. I just met you yesterday and I just acted like I'd known you a lot longer. And I got tears on your shirt." She said quietly. Inuyasha laughed at this and said "Kagome don't worry it's fine its just salt water and I'm glad you told me this. Now you won't feel as bad because it's not bottled up inside you." Kagome then realized what he said was true and smiled at the fact that she did feel better. "I do feel better. Thank you Inuyasha." She said while giving him a friendly hug.

"No problem and if this Onigumo guy is such a creeper you can come hang with me and Sesshomaru for a while." Inuyasha said. "Thanks I might take you up on that offer because if he looks up and down my body again I don't know what I'll do." Kagome said disgustedly. At the thought of another guy looking at Kagome's body Inuyasha felt a growl form in his chest but pushed it back. 'Where did that come from? It's not like Kagome's mine or anything.' Inuyasha thought.

"Well I'll see you later." Inuyasha said as he went to the window. "Yeah bye." Kagome said as he jumped out and walked down the sidewalk back to his house. Kagome went to her mirror and checked to see if her mascara had ran and praised the maker because that stuff was super waterproof and was in perfect shape. She rolled her eyes as her stomach growled and she went downstairs to see if there was any food. There wasn't and she sighed as she walked out the door and headed towards the inner, more crowded part of the city to find a fast food restaurant to get some food. On her way past an alley way she heard some voices and she looked in it to find Naraku, Bankotsu and his lackeys picking on a young girl who Kagome recognized as the freshman that she had stuck up for at the beginning of the year. She felt anger begin to bubble inside her and she turned down the alley way and started to carefully walk towards the group. She was thankful that the group had their back facing her and the girl facing her.

The girl looked at Kagome and Kagome raised her finger up to her mouth in a sign saying 'be quiet'. The girl acted as if she hadn't seen Kagome and looked at Naraku as he started to raise his hand to hit her. Kagome quickly used all of her strength to push past Naraku, shoving him into Bankotsu. She grabbed the girls hand and pulled her to the other end of the alley way and into the crowded streets of Kyoto while Naraku and Bankotsu yelled after her. She kept on pulling the girl along and slipped into a burger joint. She then pulled the girl into the bathroom and looked out just in time to see Naraku and the others run bye. She sighed as they got out of sight and then walked over to the line dragging the girl with her. "Do you want something to eat?" she asked the girl.

"No thank you I'm not hungry." the girl said but was proven wrong when her own stomach betrayed her and gave a loud growl. Kagome laughed lightly as the girl blushed and ducked her head. "Do you like cheeseburgers?" Kagome asked while stepping up to order. "Y-yeah," the girl stammered out. "Thank you I'll pay you back." "Don't worry about it." Kagome said. "Two double cheeseburgers please." "That will be $4.83." said the cashier. Kagome gave him a five and got their change and went to sit down.

Kagome made sure they sat away from the window in case Naraku and Bankotsu came back. "It's nice to meet you I'm Kagome Higurashi. And I'm sorry about the first time we met." Kagome said while holding her hand out to the girl. "Nice to meet you too. And it's okay because you didn't do anything. My name is Ami Hitokage." Ami said while taking Kagome's hand. They waiter brought their food to them and Kagome started to eat the delicious juicy burger. Ami did the same while saying thank you. "Well I guess I'll be going then do you want me to walk you home." Kagome asked.

Ami then looked down and shyly asked "Umm… can you maybe… come with me. I have to get my braces taken off and also pick up my contacts." Kagome smiled and said "Well I have nothing better to do so I don't see why not."

Ami brightened considerably and said "Thanks so much!" Kagome giggled and said so you're gonna become a different looking person today. Don't worry though, you were beautiful before so you never took what Naraku said to heart right? Because you really are beautiful. All they do is look at someone with braces, glasses, and clothes that don't fit like a second skin and they automatically thing 'ugly'. They are actually simple minded people Kagome said while poking Ami in the side. Ami giggled and said "Thanks."

The two then walked to one of the orthodontics office in Kyoto and Kagome sat in the waiting room while Ami got her braces removed. When she came out she asked Kagome to take a picture. Kagome quirked a brow but took one any way. "I want a before and after shot." Ami said. Kagome nodded in understanding. As it was getting dark Kagome pulled out her cell and saw a text from Sango that said "We get to take my moms BMW m6 convertible!" Kagome smiled. She loved that car! She then got an idea. "Hey Ami do you want to go shopping with me and my best friend tomorrow?"

Ami got all sparkly eyed and said "Do you really mean it?" Kagome laughed and said "Yeah I mean it silly." This girl really was a fun and open person once you got to know her. "My mom doesn't really care what I do so I can do what ever but I don't really have money to go shopping so I'll just look around." Ami said excitedly. 'I can take care of that.' thought Kagome. "Can I maybe spend the night with you Kagome?" Ami asked. "I'm sorry I know I just met you and I'm probably annoying but I don't want you to go out of you way to get me." "Oh sure but my house isn't what you'll expect." Kagome said. By then they got to the eye doctors and Ami told the receptionist her name who then went over to a file cabinet and pulled out a white bag with eight boxes of contacts. Ami was told how to put them in and how often to change them and they were on their way to Kagome's house.

Kagome pulled out her phone and texted Sango. "Sango that's gr8! I Luv tha car! Hey can I bring a friend?" Five minutes later she got her reply saying "Me 2! And of cors the more the merrier!" Kagome smiled and when they got to her house she poked her head in the door and found that no one was home. She sighed and kept the lights out so that Ami couldn't see all the beer, bottles and trash littering the floor. She led her up the stairs and into her room. Kagome then turned on the light and sighed while sitting on her comfy king size bed.

Ami looked at all of Kagome's things and then gave a huge yawn. Kagome then said "We better go to bed because we have to get up early." Kagome said. "You can borrow some pajamas and some clothes to wear tomorrow. I can't wait!" Kagome said happily. Ami smiled and both her and Kagome got on some pajamas.

"Ami you have a great form! You should wear clothes that show off your body more often! I'm jealous." Kagome said mocking jealousy. Ami laughed and blushed while saying "Thanks but you are beautiful and have no need to be jealous Kagome."

"Mhm." Kagome teased and they both got in bed and fell asleep excited about tomorrow.

* * *

Yes I finished this chapter! I like it so far myself. Tell me what you think about it please. My policy is *If you don't REVIEW I will cry!* :'( So please review. Love you all! :) I really wanted to put a twist in this chapter and thats when Ami was created! GO AMI! haha

Thank you for reviewing kittychic0895! I appreciate it alot and hope you liked this chapter too!


	3. Chapter 3

The shrill beeping of Kagome's alarm clock filled her room and she groaned and hit it with the palm of her hand. 'Why did I set my alarm clock?' she asked herself. She then remembered. 'Oh yeah that's right I'm going to go shopping with Ami and Sango!' she thought excitedly to herself. She rolled out of bed and looked at Ami who was still snoring. She shrugged and walked to the bathroom to take a shower after deciding to let Ami sleep some more. She didn't hear anyone and figured that no one was home. She walked into the bathroom locked the door and took her shower.

Kagome scrubbed some orange blossom shampoo into her hair and when she rinsed she stepped out while shutting the water off. She wrapped a towel around her hair and pulled on her black robe and stepped out of the door. What she saw made her heart almost shatter from fright. Onigumo stood in front of the bathroom door with a sadistic smirk making his handsome features sickening. She started to turn and rush back to her room but she was stopped when he grabbed her around her arm and pulled her to him. Her eyes widened and she struggled to get away but was helpless when he grabbed her other arm and held her tightly.

"You're more beautiful than your mother." he whispered while scanning her body. He then ran a cold finger down her thigh and Kagome struggled to break away from his grip. Tears stung her eyes as his breath hit her face, but she refused to let them fall.

Onigumo tensed and released her as he heard Kagome's mother yell up the stairs to tell him that she was going to the store to pick up some more boos because they had drank the vodka and two twenty packs last night while they were at a party.

Kagome balanced herself on the wall and pushed off of it trying to get to the safety of her room as fast as possible. She opened the door and threw herself in while locking the door behind her. She sank to the floor and sat there until she caught her breath.

A sudden sigh interrupted her as Ami stirred in her sleep and started to wake up. Kagome stood up and rubbed her eyes and turned to her mirror to make sure there was no hint that she had been crying. Thanking God that it took a lot of tears to make her eyes red and puffy she turned with her brightest smiles and said "Good morning Ami! I'm so excited about today what about you?"

The younger girl smiled widely while nodding and saying "I know, it's gonna be the greatest day of my life." Ami jumped out of the bed and started to grab her clothes from the day before but Kagome stopped her.

"Hey remember I said you could wear some of my clothes I don't mind at all." Kagome said while giving the younger girl a smile. "Anyway we're about the same size so it's perfect." she added happily while walking over to her walk in closet.

"Thank you Kagome. Could you pick the outfit for me because I'm not so good at fashion." Ami said timidly. Kagome laughed and said "I'm sure you are wonderful at picking out clothing but I will today." Kagome then walked to the very back of the closet and disappeared for a few minutes. Ami was about to check on her because she was gone for so long but Kagome emerged with the clothes.

"Here you go this will be perfect." Kagome said while handing Ami the clothes. Ami took the clothes and walked into the closet and changed while Kagome sat on the bed in the robe waiting to see the outfit she found on her newly found friend. "How does it look?" Ami said while walking out of the closet.

"You look amazing you should wear clothes like that more often. You're adorable." Kagome squealed while looking at Ami who was wearing a black Aeropostle cami with the words aero all over in silver cursive, with a red aero hoodie over it that was unzipped. The cami hugged her curves in all the right places showing that she was indeed not fat. She also wore cut off shorts that ended an inch above her fingertips and a pair of black flip flops.

She walked over to Kagome's mirror and looked back at the mirror with a shocked expression. "I love these clothes Kagome you're the best thanks for letting me borrow them." she said while hugging Kagome tightly. Kagome laughed while saying "Let's put in your contacts and do your hair." Kagome said excitedly earning an excited giggle from the younger girl. Ami slipped in her contacts while Kagome brushed her shoulder length dark brown hair and pulled it into a low ponytail on the side of her head. Ami turned and looked at herself smiling slightly. "I look like an entirely different person." She said looking at herself.

Kagome laughed and shook her head while saying "I think you still look like a cute little sister that needs to have fun!" Ami smiled and Kagome walked into the closet to change into her clothes for the day and emerged a few minutes later wearing a black tank top with the words 'I didn't do it, nobody saw me, you can prove a thing' in white cursive letters with super short cutoff shorts and a teal hoodie that was unzipped to show off the cami that hugged her curves and showed of her thin waist. The shorts hugged her butt just perfectly and she felt satisfied with her looks. She walked over to her mirror and sat down and blow dried her hair leaving it straight, shiny and silky smooth. She then applied some mascara and some lip gloss. She then walked over to her jewelry box and took out two silver bangles that had diamonds embedded halfway around them. She also pulled out a pair of silver hoop ear rings and a 'K' shaped clear necklace and put those on. She looked in the mirror and smiled at what she saw.

"Do you want any make up on? Or some jewelry Ami?" Kagome asked while shoving her phone in her pocket and slipping on a pair of white flip flops. "I don't care I look better than ever right now." Ami said while smiling. Kagome nodded and pulled out a gold heart shaped necklace, a pair of heart shaped gold stud earrings and handed them to Ami while saying "These will go perfectly." Ami took them and put them on while nodding and smiling. "Well it's six forty-five and Sango's supposed to be here at seven so I guess I'll get my purse and we'll wait outside for her." Kagome said while getting her purse from inside her closet. Kagome walked to the back of her closet and made it to a safe in the wall. She entered a combination in it and heard it click. She smiled and opened it to see some stacks of money laying in it. She kept all of her valuable stuff in here and that included her savings. Her mother didn't know about it and she intended to keep it that way.

She grabbed out a wad of cash and counted it swiftly. Before her father had died he had talked to her about how he wanted her to have his savings if anything ever happened to him.

*Flashback three years ago*

"Kagome, angel I have something to tell you." Kagome's father said to a thirteen year old Kagome. "What is it Dad?" Kagome said while sitting next to him and smiling happily at him. Her mom was out having fun as usual and she looked up to her dad more than anyone else in the world. He was her hero and was responsible unlike her mother who was an alcoholic.

"If anything were to ever happen to me I want you to have all of my money because I know that if your mother gets it she will just blow it on alcohol and other unnecessary things." her father said while standing up and motioning for her to follow him. She looked at him confused, but followed him anyway. He got a ladder and opened the closet door that was on the ceiling and climbed up into the damp, dusty room and Kagome climbed up after him.

"Your mother doesn't know about my savings that I have kept hidden away up here and I want you to be able to find it if needed." Her father continued while walking over to the far corner of the attic where the light didn't reach. He shined his flashlight over in the corner and Kagome saw a flash of silver and then realized it was a safe. They both walked over to it and sat down on some old boxes of stuff that was cluttering the space and he said "You have to promise me that you won't tell your mother about it and you will use it wisely if ever needed." he said while looking at Kagome seriously. "I won't tell her I promise and I won't use it. I won't have to because nothing is going to happen anyway, right?" she promised while looking at him sincerely.

"That's my girl and no it's just a precaution is all." he said while ruffling her hair lovingly. He then gave her the combination and they went on with their lives as normal like nothing that day had happened but one day her mother, father, and her were driving home from a Christmas party and the roads were slick. Her mother was the one driving because apparently she was sober but I didn't matter because she lost control of the car and they swerved into a tree completely crushing the passenger side of the car. Her mother didn't have a scratch her but her father had died instantly right in front of Kagome's eyes. Kagome who was sitting in the middle had only gotten a broken wrist and some bruises and scratches.

On the day of the funeral Kagome's mother had gone out, most likely to a bar to get drunk and left Kagome alone in the empty house. Kagome remembered the promise she made to her father and with her broken wrist climbed into the attic with some difficulty and walked over to the safe and entered the combination she knew by heart and what she saw made her cry even more than she had before. Her father had more than just money in the safe but also pictures of her when she was a baby and of him and her mother before her mom became an alcoholic. Also there was a strange necklace that looked alive somehow. While crying Kagome dragged out the stacks of cash and counted them only to find out that they were all hundred dollar bills. Twenty bills in each stack and at least thirty stacks. Her mouth gaped open from shock and she put all of the money back and picked the safe up with one hand and hobbled over to the attic opening and edged her way down the ladder and to her room. Once in her room she hid the safe and kept it hidden from her mother.

*End of flashback*

Kagome thought about how much money there must have been in this safe because she had been throwing all of her birthday money from her grandparents in there along with her money she had earned from working at restaurants and cleaning houses for neighbors that adored her. She smiled when she counted to two thousand five hundred. 'This should be enough to have a great time with.' She thought while closing the safe and locking it.

Kagome emerged from the closet after stuffing the cash in her soft leather black purse and slinging it over her shoulder. She then heard her mother and Onigumo downstairs talking and realized she couldn't go out the front door because of them. So she walked over to the window and tried to open it but as expected it wouldn't budge so much as an inch. She pushed and pulled with all of her might and finally Ami came over and together pushing with all of their strength got the window to open. Both out of breathe they smiled and Kagome said "Sorry we can't go out the front door but my mom doesn't know you are here." Kagome then pulled herself out of the window and onto the tree branch followed closely by Ami.

Kagome then grabbed onto Ami's hand and help her down to the branch that was at least eight feet down. Ami was still two feet away from the next branch and Kagome was on her stomach. Sighing she bent her legs around the tree branch so that she was hanging upside down by the backs of her knees. Ami made it to the branch and took Kagome's purse from her. She was about to try and help Kagome down when the raven haired girl landed gracefully next to her on the branch. "Kagome how did you do that! I would have fell off the branch." Kagome smiled and said "I used to climb trees all the time and I trained myself to be able to do all types of cool stuff. I'm a bit rusty though because the last time I was in a tree was three years ago when I was thirteen and more flexible." They laughed and Ami let herself lower down the short five feet to the ground. Kagome dropped down next to her just as Sango pulled up in Kagome's dream car and Kagome squealed and ran to the passenger side of the black BMW and jumped in enjoying the feeling of its smooth black leather seats on her bare legs. Ami ran after her and got in the back after smiling and saying hello to Sango who smiled back and looked at Kagome while saying "Kagome could you love me anymore?"

"Of course not Sango I love you more than a sister." Kagome said looking at the radio system with eager eyes. "Well I think you will love me more because guess what? You're going to drive." Sango said smiling happily. Kagome's mouth fell open and she looked at Sango with adoring eyes and she yelled "Oh my god Sango I love you so much! Thank you!" She then jumped out and ran over to the driver's side and jumped in when Sango slid over to the passenger's seat. Kagome started the engine and giggled at the smooth purr of the car. She then turned on the radio and put it on her favorite station. "Yes, I love this song!" she shouted when the song 'We are who we are' by Ke$ha came on. She pushed in the gas pedal and they were on their way.

"Thanks for letting me come with you guys." Ami said from the back seat to Sango who just smiled and said "No problem, I'm happy you could come. I don't recognize you from our grade though." "Oh that's because I'm a freshman." Ami said. Kagome then took that time to fill Sango in on how the two of them had met. Sango was frowning by the time Kagome finished telling her about what Naraku and those jerks had done to Ami.

"Those guys are a bunch of bastards." Sango said while looking out at the trees. Kagome had the top down and was enjoying the feel of the wind blowing through her hair. They were out on the highway pretty far away from civilization both ways and all of a sudden Kagome heard an engine revving up behind them. She looked in the mirror and saw a red BMW convertible drive up next to them. She hid her face with her hair and rolled her eyes when she saw that it was three guys who were giving cat calls and other gestures.

"Looks like a bunch of perverted thinking boys are checking you and Sango out." Kagome said to Ami while keeping her eyes on the road and face hidden. She didn't want them to even talk about her so if her face was hidden they wouldn't know what she looked like, right? "Kagome, what are you talking about they're looking at Sango and you." Ami said while blushing.

"Hey I call the little one in the back! Hey there cutie!" the guy in the passenger's seat called to Ami. Ami eyes widened and she smiled slightly while blushing and looking away not used to this much attention from the opposite sex. "Hiroshi don't go calling on them and picking the better ones before I do!" yelled the guy in the back. "Hey gorgeous! Long brunette hair in the passenger side. I pick her!" yelled the guy in the back. Kagome got a small amused smile on her face as Sango blushed and looked at the guy with annoyance. "Hey I'm not some animal at the animal shelter that you are picking out!" Sango shouted back at the boy. "Hehe sorry bout that." The guy said shocked at Sango's small outburst. "But you're cute!" he said. Sango blushed and looked away while crossing her arms across her chest. "Looks like you ruined that Masaru!" laughed the guy known as Hiroshi. Kagome couldn't help but laugh. "Sango, Ami the looks on your faces were priceless." Kagome teased while laughing good naturedly.

"Hey Akira that leaves you with the black haired angel that has her face hidden!" Masaru shouted to the guy driving. "She's not mine you idiots! You're acting like animals!" shouted Akira. Kagome blushed when their focus was turned on her. "It's your turn now Kagome!" Ami and Sango shouted evilly.

Kagome glared at them half heartedly but all of a sudden the wind whipped her hair away from her face and left her face exposed to the guys. "Great." Kagome muttered while looking over at the guys. She saw the looks on their faces and laughed lightly. "Dude! You get her! You lucky bastard!" The two guys yelled at Akira.

Akira looked up from the road and saw Kagome. His eyes widened when he saw her. "Kagome?" he said while Kagome's eyes widened as well. Recognition flashed in each others eyes. "Akira? Akira is that really you!" Kagome shouted. "Kagome it's been so long how are you and your mother?" He asked. "We're fine I'll explain it all later. Do you want to come to the mall in Osaka with us?" Kagome asked happily. Sango, Ami, Masaru, and Hiroshi all sat their with sweat drops on their heads and confused 'o' shaped mouths while the two drivers talked. "Kagome who is that?" Sango asked her best friend. "Oh I'm sorry. He's Akira Higurashi. My one and only cousin. He's like the big brother I've always wanted." Kagome said while introducing everyone keeping her eyes on the road.

"Yeah we were all going up to the mall anyway so it will be more fun with more people." Akira said. Kagome beamed and kept her eyes on the empty road. She heard the rev of an engine and looked over to see Akira's car shooting forward then slowing down signaling he wanted a race. Kagome smiled devilishly and Sango said "Kagome how long have you had your license?" "A year or so?" Kagome said but it sounded more like a question. Sango then said "Kagome this is my mother's baby you can't hurt it in anyway."

"Sango I love this car like it was my baby too and I would never let harm come upon my precious darling." Kagome assured while stroking the leather seats and steering wheel. "Well I should have known this would happen with you driving." Sango said while sitting back in her seat and buckling her seat belt securely around her. Ami gulped when she saw Sango's actions and buckled her seat belt also.

Kagome smirked and while looking at Akira revved her engine too. They evened out and counted to three together. "One! Two! Three!" They shouted before flooring it! The tires squealed and the cars jerked forward while the two drivers took of smiling and laughing.

Kagome smirked when Akira got ahead of her and she also knew that he had the gas pushed all the way in. She smirked when he pulled in front of her and she went into the opposite lane since the highway was deserted. Sango and Ami were holding on for dear life considering Kagome was the one driving and Kagome said "Okay! It's time to put the pedal to the metal!" Sango gaped as she realized that Kagome was only going half the speed that the car was capable of, because her dad had put a different engine in that allowed it to reach 200mph in eight seconds, and said "Kagome I don't wanna die!"

"You won't die Sango, just critically injured!" Kagome said while pushing in on the accelerator and zooming past Akira and the guys. She laughed and waved behind her as she slowed down and went to the normal speed limit. "That's why I love my baby." Kagome purred while sighing and looking at Sango and Ami who were clutching the seats. "Am I really that bad of a driver?" Kagome asked. "No Kagome that was awesome!" Ami shouted while laughing. Sango nodded and smiled lightly.

Akira pulled up next to them and smiled good naturedly. "I let you win little cousin.!" He shouted while laughing. "Sure you did! That's what they all say!" Kagome shouted back. She then noticed that Hiroshi was staring at Ami in the back seat. She looked up in the mirror and saw Ami glancing at him from the corner of her eye when he looked away. She smirked and leaned over and whispered something to Sango which made Sango smirk devilishly in response.

Sango looked turned around in her seat and looked at Ami, smirking when Ami was to entranced with Hiroshi to notice her. Ami turned around and came face to face with Sango who had a sly smile spreading across her face slowly. "W-what are you looking at Sango? Do I have something on my face?" Ami stuttered out with wide eyes.

Sango just laughed a creepy little laugh and said "So that Hiroshi in the back seat is quite a looker eh?" Ami blushed and said "Sango! Shut up." Ami then glanced at Hiroshi and saw him looking at her and she looked away quickly only to be trapped by Sango. "He seems to like you an awfully lot." Sango said while turning around and talking to Kagome like nothing had just happened. Ami sweat dropped while glancing over at the boy in the back seat and smiling slightly to herself.

Kagome pulled into a parking spot and killed the engine and unhooked her seat belt when Akira took the parking space next to hers. She got out after pulling the top up over the car and locking it when Sango and Ami shut their doors. She ran over to Akira who was walking behind the car and jumped at him mauling him with a big hug. She smiled and frowned when she looked up at his face. "You got taller than me." she pouted while he smiled at her and hugged her back. "Well what do you expect? For me to stay the same height for four years?" Akira teased while releasing her and turning towards Sango and Ami and giving them a small polite smile and a nod.

After all of the initial introductions they all turned towards the mall and started walking to the doors. Kagome was walking next to Akira with Ami on her other side. Ami was walking next to Hiroshi and Kagome couldn't help but laugh to herself slightly. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard "Get you hand off my shoulders." from Sango who was giving a death glare towards Masaru who had slung his arm around her. "Now…" Sango said in a menacing voice. Masaru jerked his arm off of her shoulder and returned them behind his head while laughing nervously at the scary teen. Kagome laughed out loud which earned her a glare from Sango but this only made her laugh harder.

They walked through the doors of the big mall and decided that the girls would meet up with their newly acquainted friends at two o'clock for lunch and then they would go shopping for their homecoming dresses. Kagome smiled as she waved goodbye to Akira and dragged Sango and Ami off to shop. Kagome smiled as she saw Aeropostle and she pulled Ami, who was clueless to Kagome's plan to get her a whole new wardrobe, into the large outlet. "Oh we are in luck they're having a 50% of sale!" Kagome shouted happily while looking at the red and white sale sign.

Ami immediately started looking through the stacks of clothes and racks of sweaters, hoodies and jackets. "Hey Ami, what's your favorite color?" Kagome asked nonchalantly while she ogled at a turquoise and black jacket with a fur hood. ":Oh I love red, then green, then baby blue. Why?" Ami said while glancing up at Kagome who was hugging the said jacket and rubbing the fur against her face, "Kagome are you all right?" . Kagome stopped and laughed a little. "Sorry, but this jacket is so soft and I was just curious is all." "Oh." Kagome smiled and ran to a pile of shirts and grabbed two different shades of red, a green and then she walked over to a rack with jackets and pulled off a red jacket with a furry hood and also a light blue hoodie. She then spotted some camis and picked up a yellow, white, black, and green one and headed for the cash register. On her way to the cash register she stopped and stared at the fuzzy beautiful teal jacket and swore it was the best jacket in the universe. After all it had both of her favorite colors and it was fuzzy and fit her just right so it had to be made just for her and her alone. She saw a girl reaching for it and she jumped and grabbed it right before the girl got a hold of it. "Hey I was gonna get that!" said the girl but Kagome was already at the cash register and smiling and talking to the young girl behind the counter. Kagome looked up to find that Sango and Ami were standing by the door and Sango had a bag in her hands.

"Kagome I saw you when you grabbed that jacket. You were like a beast I thought for sure that if that girl got the jacket first you would have murdered her." Sango said while turning and saying "Oh lets go to American Eagle next since it's right there." Sango pointed in front of her while Kagome said "I wouldn't have killed her Sango and okay we can go there. I heard that they are having a sale on all of their jeans and I love their jeans."

The girls walked into the store and headed for the stacks of jeans that hung on racks along the wall and the ones that were folded on the shelves nailed to the wall. Kagome picked out a denim mini skirt that had holes mid thigh, a pair of cut off shorts and three pair of skinny jeans, two pair dark wash and one pair light wash. One pair of skinny jeans had holes on the knees and some spots that were starting to wear through on thighs. She then grabbed one pair of artist jeans with holes cut evenly up the leg from the knee to pocket on one pant leg. She then picked out one pair of normal dark colored slim boot cut jeans. 'These will look great on Ami I hope she'll like them.' Kagome thought after grabbing all the pants. She then spotted a gray hooded sweater and rushed over and grabbed it and loved the feel of it. 'I'll get this for me and this for Ami.' she thought while grabbing a black and red stripped sweater and headed to pay for her items.

Ami was walking with Kagome to the register and noticed something. "Umm Kagome don't you already have those shorts?" Ami asked while looking at the cut off shorts that Kagome gave to her to wear. "Yes I do but you don't have them." Kagome said while laying all the jeans on the counter and grabbing two hundred dollars out of her purse when she saw the price of one hundred eighty three dollars and forty-two cents pop up on the little machine thing. After getting her change she turned and looked at Ami who was staring at her like she was crazy.

"What?" Kagome asked while looking at the younger girl next to her. "Kagome I can't let you buy those for me. You don't even know me and I don't have any money with me not to mention I'll feel terrible about it." Ami said while looking at Kagome with guilt. "Don't worry about it Ami just think of it as part of my apology for the beginning of the year and besides I want to." Kagome said while poking the girl in the side and walking over to meet Sango who just bought some shirts and a couple pairs of jeans.

"Kagome I want you to return those shorts, please you have already apologized enough." Ami begged. "I'm sorry Ami but I threw the receipt away." Kagome said while looking through the bag and plucking out the strip of paper and crumbling it and throwing it into the nearby trashcan while smiling as innocently as possible. Ami groaned and said "At least let me carry the stupid bag." "Oh yeah here all of this is yours too." Kagome said while handing Ami the Aeropostle bag and slinking away as Ami looked in the bag to see a weeks worth of outfits. "Kagome get back here you're going to return all of this!" Ami yelled while chasing after the older girl while Sango just chuckled and followed after them.

"Sorry I threw that receipt away too." Kagome yelled while pulling said piece of paper from her pocket and throwing it into a fire place on display. Kagome laughed and stopped which caused Ami to hit her with the bags. "Sorry." Ami said. Kagome just laughed and shrugged while taking the bags and putting all of her stuff into the Aeropostle bag and all of Ami's into the American Eagle bag. Sango walked up to them after catching up and said "Hey do you guys want to go to Forever21? Just to try stuff on and goof off?" Sango asked while smiling. "Oh my gosh that was so funny when I got stuck in that impossible dress." Kagome giggled at the memory of her head getting stuck. "Yeah that was pretty great." Sango laughed.

They three girls entered the store and Kagome told them the game plan. They were to pick an outfit they would wear and outfit they might wear and an outfit they wouldn't be caught dead in. They all three went to opposite sides of the store and started their search for the outfits. Kagome walked over to a rack of clothes and decided she would find an outfit she wouldn't be caught dead in first. So she looked around and finally spotted a light orange racer back top with ruffles all over and I mean all over it. She grabbed it then caught a glimpse of an ugly plaid skirt that was orange, light blue, dark blue, and gray. She laughed and grabbed it along with a pair neon blue flowered peep toe stilettos.

She then started looking for the outfit she might where if needed and found it. It consisted of a pair of black tie up cuff knee high boots, a ditsy thermal flower print top and camo green shorts. She then grabbed the outfit she had been eyeing since the beginning which was a charcoal gathered ruffle trim dress with a pair of black wedge boots and a black flower accented flapper hat.

She then headed to the changing rooms where she found Ami and Sango waiting for her with their clothes. She smiled and headed into a changing room and they all tried on the outfit they wouldn't wear and they all laughed at each other. Sango had on a hot pink cookie monster shirt and a pair of baggy powder blue sweatpants. Both colors and character were hated by Sango and Kagome laughed at the sight. Ami came out with a deep v-neck leopard print dress on and held her hands over her chest to hide the large amount of cleavage. The dress was absolutely ugly and all the girls laughed and said "Ami wins." "Kagome yours is pretty bad too who would wear that." They all shuddered and tried on the rest of the outfits.

Kagome decided to buy the dress she picked out as her favorite and she bought the outfit Ami picked which was a deep red belted knit tunic and a pair of dark gray jeggings with a pair of black fringe suedette boots. Ami hugged Kagome when Kagome made it clear that their was no way she was going to return the clothes and that they now belonged to her.

Kagome looked at the time and saw that it was just now five til' two and they had just turned into the food court and started searching for the guys. Kagome saw a flash of brownish blonde and turned knowing it was Akira. He had a unique hair color that was brownish blonde and kind of looked a dull silver at times. Not the silver that an old person has but a mysterious silver. She loved his hair and his eyes. She was jealous of his glaucous blue eyes. She called them glaucous because when they were younger they went to the beach and a glaucous gull feather landed next to them while they were playing and it matched his eyes exactly. She was envious of his eyes and he seemed to be envious of her midnight blue eyes. It was ironic how each one wanted the other's eyes. She saw them standing in line at Johnny Rocket's and she walked up to them. "Hey perfect timing we were just about to order." Masaru said while the girls got in line next to them.

"Hey we're all going to find a seat. Ami you stay here with Hiroshi and get our food." Sango said as her and Kagome's plan to get them together was now in progress. "Come on let's go and find a good seat Akira, Masaru." Kagome said.

"Nah I'll stay here and help these two." said Masaru who was completely oblivious to the girls' plan. "No they don't need any help…okay…" Kagome said while smiling a sweet smile and trying not to be obvious. "But that is a lot of food to carry by themselves." Masaru countered. "Look here Buddy we need your fat ass to save seats with us because for all you know someone else might sit where you should've been saving a seat for those two!" Kagome yelled while grabbing his ear when he was about to say something else. She dragged him over to an empty table and muttered "Those two are perfect for each other and I am not going to let some idiot ruin a perfect moment like this."

"Oh I get it now." Masaru said while looking over at the two suspecting teens waiting in line. Kagome smacked him in the back of the head while saying "Stop looking at them you idiot you're making it obvious." "Hehe sorry Kagome." Masaru said rubbing the bump on his head and smiling slightly. "So Sango, what's your favorite color?" Masaru asked while sitting next to the teen.

"If you're trying to get me to like you I don't and I won't so consider what you ask." Sango said without looking at him and examining her nails with a bored look on her face. "U-uh I was just starting a coversation between the entire group is all." Masaru said while stuttering and laughing and saying "So Kagome, Akira what are your favorite colors?"

Kagome sweat dropped and looked at Akira. "He's always like this so just answer so he'll shut the hell up." Akira said while replying "Green." "Mine is teal and black." Kagome said while looking at Sango and saying "And Sango's is purple!" Kagome smirked while she ducked from a piece of trash thrown at her head. "Oh hey look the food is on its way!" Kagome yelled excitedly while standing up to help Ami out, who was juggling two sodas and two three plates of food.

Hiroshi sat down and handed the food to the people that ordered it and Ami slipped in next to him and took her burger and started to eat it. She looked up to see Kagome staring at her with a sly look and she about choked on her food when she noticed that Sango, Akira, and Masaru were all staring her down too. Her eyes widened and she smiled nervously, unsure of what she did. Kagome smiled brightly at her and winked while motioning towards Hiroshi who was eating and didn't seem to notice the stares. Ami frowned and rolled her eyes at her new friends actions.

Kagome sighed and knew that both of them were obviously into each other but Ami was too shy and Hiroshi was sweet and not perverted like Masaru. She then set her mind to her growling stomach and looked at her juicy delicious food that was sitting in front of her untouched. She took the bun off and put ketchup and pickles on it and put the bun back on and picked it up and started to eat it. She then noticed how big the burger was and she smiled at the fact that she wasn't even halfway done after five minutes. She continued to eat her burger and she heard "Hey are you gonna finish that?" She looked up to see Hiroshi staring at Ami's burger and she poked a fry in her mouth after swirling it in ketchup. 'Awww that is so adorable.' Kagome thought as Ami shook her head while stuttering "N-no you can have it if you want." Hiroshi took the half eaten burger and said "Thanks." "Mhm." was Ami's reply.

"Dang I'm glad I got the medium instead of the large burger." Sango sighed as she ate the last bite of her burger. "I don't think it's possible for a girl to eat all of that." Ami said while looking at Kagome to see what she thought. Ami's mouth fell open in an anime style and her eyes got wide when she looked at Kagome to see that she was halfway done with the mentioned burger. Sango looked at Kagome to see what was wrong with Ami and she sweat dropped when she saw Ami's problem. Kagome was eating the giant burger as if it were nothing but a small meal.

Kagome put the cheeseburger down so that she could eat some of her fries and she saw a hand start towards her beloved food. "You're down with this right?" Akira said as her came within a centimeter of her food, but was stopped when a hand slapped it away. "Stay away from my food." Kagome said in a guarding voice. "But I'm a growing boy and I'm still hungry Kagome." Akira said while going for her food again. Kagome's bangs fell over her face as she grabbed Akira's wrist and everyone at the table except for Kagome and Akira felt a cold pang shoot up their spines. They could already tell that no one was to touch Kagome's food.

Akira glared at his little cousin half heartedly and she released his wrist while picking up her burger and eating it and handing him a single fry, which just so happened to be the smallest, hardest, most burnt fry of the batch. Akira's eyebrow twitched violently as he looked at the offending thing. "Kagome don't forget that I know where you live and I know your secrets." Akira said while sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. "Right back at cha." Kagome said while eating a fry and waving one in front of his face. All of a sudden the fry was snatched away from Kagome's hand and Akira was holding it and sticking it in his mouth and smirking.

Kagome frowned and finished eating and they all stood up and started towards the dress shops to shop for dresses. "Hey Ami you have to come to homecoming with us okay so lets get you a dress." Kagome said while entering the store and scanning the area for a dress. "Bingo!" Kagome shouted while rushing towards a rack of teal, turquoise, and black colored dresses.

"Of course she goes for those colors." Sango and Akira muttered at the same time. Sango and Ami looked up as they just then noticed the guys were with them still. "Hey what are you doing here?" Kagome looked up at Akira and the others. "We're going to see which dress looks best on us." Akira said sarcastically. "We're here to tell you what looks good little Kaggy." Akira said using the nickname Kagome hated. "Humph well I'm making you hold everything." Kagome stated while grabbing the first ten dresses she could and shoving them at Akira. "There that's for taking my fry." Kagome said while leading him towards the changing rooms.

She took dresses and walked into the dressing room and locked the door and tried on the first dress. She absolutely hated it. That's the only way to put it because the material was itchy and it made her look like a box. She tore it off and threw it out to Akira and heard "What the heck it's raining dresses." She giggled and tried on the next four dresses and none she liked so she tried on the fifth and decided it was an option. She hung up all the dresses she liked on one hook and threw the others out and looked at the ones she deemed worthy.

She tried them all on again and groaned not liking anything at all and she sighed and walked out. 'I guess I'll keep looking.' Kagome thought while hanging the rest of the dresses up and going to a different rack. She then turned her head and caught a glimpse of shimmering red and her eyes widened as she saw a beautiful dress that would look drop dead gorgeous on Ami and the best part was that it was Ami's favorite color. She grabbed it and ran over to Ami who was looking through dresses with a look that said she hadn't found anything yet.

Ami about had a heart failure when Kagome popped out of the rack of clothed she was looking through. "Kagome you scared the crap out of me!" Ami gasped but then noticed the material Kagome was holding. "That's beautiful." Ami whispered while Kagome handed her the strapless red dress that had sequined sparkles on torso and chest part and a darker red netting that was under the bottom to make the dress poof out. "Go try it on!" Kagome said while pushing Ami towards the dressing room.

Five minutes later Ami opened the door and stepped out folding her arms in front of her self consciously. "Ami you make that dress look 100% better when it was on the hanger!" Kagome said while grabbing Sango and showing her how great Ami looked. "Thanks. I really like it too." Ami said while looking at herself in the body length mirror.

"It does look great on you Ami." Hiroshi said while giving her a smile and earning a blush from Ami. "Thank you, that means a lot Hiroshi." Ami said while going into the changing room and putting on her normal clothes.

"Now it's your turn Sango." Kagome said looking at Sango then turning and disappearing behind all of the racks of dresses. Sango laughed and continued looking through all of the dresses. Kagome always helped pick out Sango's dresses and Sango always loved the ones Kagome picked out. The only problem was that Kagome had trouble finding a dress for herself.

"Hmm let's see Sango likes purple and maybe magenta and I know she likes it to not be super extravagant so I'm gonna pick this one, this one, and this." Kagome mumbled while going from rack to rack like a humming bird goes from flower to flower. "Wow look at her go!" Ami and Akira said while Kagome grabbed clothing. Kagome then walked over to Sango and showed her a strapless light purple dress that was almost skin tight and covered in sequence. "Too shiny and tight looking." Sango said. "Thank god you thought so too." Kagome said throwing the dress in a random area which just so happened to be Akira's face. Akira growled and took the dress and threw it at Masaru.

"How about this one? I like the last one better but it's not my choice." Kagome said holding up a halter top dress that started out with a deep purple and faded out to white. "Not fancy enough." Sango said smiling at her friends earlier words which were clues that she found the perfect dress.

"Third times the charm." Kagome said holding up a magenta strapless dress that had a gathering of flowers on one side and small jewels on the bottom part. "That one will be perfect let me go try it on." Sango said smiling and looking at the magenta color. She appeared out of the changing room with the dress on and she looked amazing. "Kagome you're amazing when it comes to picking out dresses you know that." Sango said.

"Yeah I try." Kagome said smirking and laughing lightly.

"Now it's time to find you a dress." Ami and Sango said while looking at the boys and saying you help too. The guys sighed at the fact that they were going to be looking for dresses in a minute. "There goes are manly atmosphere." pouted Masaru as a group of girls walked by and giggled when he grabbed a teal dress. "Get over it." Akira said with a blank expression on his face as he grabbed a strapless navy dress and a black one. Hiroshi was silently looking at the dresses and looked scared to even consider picking one up. Ami walked up to him and said "Hey Kagome likes black, any type of blue, mostly teal though, and I think she even likes green." Hiroshi groaned and grabbed the first dress he saw and walked over to Kagome and gave her the dress and sitting down on one of the seats.

"Thanks." Kagome said looking at the dress and sweat dropping. Kagome kind of scared after looking at the thing in her hands. Being the brave person she was she went into the changing room and tried it on and blushed profusely and got sweat drops all over her head. She walked out and looked at Hiroshi who was staring at Ami. "Hiroshi you didn't even look at what you grabbed did you?" Kagome asked while blushing darker when Sango walked up and said "Wow where did you find that skimpy thing Kagome? You should buy it for Kikyo.

Hiroshi blushed deeply and said "Kagome I'm sorry I didn't look at what I grabbed. "It's alright but I'm not going to wear it alright." The dress was hardly even there it was so revealing. It had a v-neck that went down to her belly and at the end of the v-neck it had a collection of clear jewels. It was super shiny and black and would barely cover her butt and it was long sleeved.

Sango busted up laughing and said "Kagome that doesn't suit you go get changed." She then looked at Hiroshi with a glare and said "No more picking out dresses for you." Hiroshi nodded and continued looking at Ami.

Akira then walked over to Kagome and handed her two strapless ocean blue dresses. One had silver sparkles that looked like they were airbrushed onto it and the other was plain. Kagome shook her head after trying on the two dresses and Akira sighed while saying "I give up." Ami then brought Kagome a turquoise dress that tied in the back and faded out into white and puffed out at the bottom. Kagome thought it was okay but Sango said no and she sighed and waited for more dresses.

Then the dress that she fell in love with was delivered to her by the least likely person to have taste. Masaru walked over to her with five dresses and all of them were gorgeous but one caught her attention and it was the first one Masaru handed her. It was white and had silver jewels going down one side and it ended mid thigh and was strapless. "I love this one!" Kagome said while holding the soft material.

"Kagome you and white never work out well together." Sango said while eyeing the poor white fabric and remembering all of the other white stuff Kagome would where. Kagome would either drop something on it or get a paper cut and get a drop of blood on it or something like that.

She then put on the dress in the changing room and looked at herself. She knew this was the dress and then a thought crossed her mind at random. 'I wonder if Inuyasha likes white.' she thought but then mentally smacked herself. 'What am I thinking it's not like he likes me and it's not like I like him so why did he just enter my thoughts?' Kagome shook the thoughts from her mind and walked out of the changing room and heard Sango say "It doesn't matter if you get something on it because it will still look good."

Kagome took Ami's dress and her dress and walked up to the cash register and put the two dresses on the counter where the lady folded the dresses carefully and put them in bags and gave her the total amount owed. "That would be five hundred and sixty dollars." Kagome handed her the exact cash and the lady checked to make sure the bills were real and gave Kagome the receipt but Kagome said "I don't want it just throw it away because if you don't she will try to return the dress." Kagome pointed to Ami who had her mouth on the ground when she saw how much the dresses were. "Okay." said the lady and Kagome said "Thank you ma'am."

They teens then walked out the door carrying all of their bags of clothes and dragging a brooding Ami who was mumbling about people being idiots for spending money on her. Kagome laughed and pushed her at Hiroshi while saying "You two should meet and talk. Exchange phone numbers." Kagome said while running up to Masaru, Akira and Sango leaving the two teens. Ami blushed and said "Do you have a piece of paper?"

"No. Sorry. If I had a pen I would write it on my hand but I don't have one of those either." Hiroshi said. Ami said "Oh." and all of a sudden a pen came flying out of no where and hit Hiroshi in the face. He caught it and looked up to see Akira looking back at him and smirking. He smirked back and the two exchanged numbers and Ami said "So do you want to come to our homecoming with me?" She looked down while she said it and snapped her head up and smiled when Hiroshi said "Yeah of course I would. When is it?

"It's in two weeks. Not next Friday but the Friday after that." Ami said happily.

The group made it out to the parking lot and Kagome and Akira said their goodbyes. Hiroshi and Ami waved at each other and pointed at their hands signals the phone numbers to call each other. They then all got into their vehicles and drove back home.

Kagome let Sango drive and they went and dropped Ami off at her house and Kagome helped her carry all of her clothes to her room and said "Ami I'm glad I'm not like Naraku and them because if I was I wouldn't have even noticed what a great person you are." Ami then smiled and said "Kagome thanks for taking me with you and I don't think you could ever be like those guys." Ami hugged the sister like girl and Kagome left.

Sango dropped Kagome off at her house and Kagome sighed when she found out that no one was home. She walked upstairs and stripped off her clothes and shoes and collapsed on her bed and got under the covers and fell asleep with a small smile on her face.

**

* * *

**_**Sorry I didn't update for a long time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. **__**:) **_

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD608318 - Ami's dress  
.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD579508 - Sango's dress  
.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD555902 - Revealing dress that was picked at random!  
.?filename=/_ - Kagome's dress


	4. Chapter 4

Kagome opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright rays of the late morning sun. She groaned and rolled away from the annoying light and stared at her bags of clothing and purse that she had tossed aside lazily last night. After laying in bed for a few more minutes she sat up and stared blankly at the digital clock that read ten twenty five.

She then stood and walked over to the shopping bags and picked them up shoving them onto her bed. She then pulled out the items inside and placed them in her closet and dresser. She then picked up her dress that Masaru had found. She pulled out a clothing box from a shelf inside her closet and folded the dress neatly before placing it delicately inside the box. She then placed it on a shelf with a few other boxes that contained other fancy dresses. She then sighed and walked back to the back of the closet and grabbed a white camisole and black sweatshirt that said Raging Demons in elegant red letters. Raging Demons was the name of their school. And their mascot didn't even have to dress up because he was a full blooded demon and had blood red eyes and always looked pissed so it was easy for him to look like he was on a rage. Not to mention he could transform into a huge tiger that snarled and snapped. She shivered remembering the first time she went to a game with Sango. She was taken by surprise when the demon transformed and Sango had to explain that he was just doing his job.

She then slipped on a pair of jean shorts and put her hair in a ponytail. She just walked out of the closet when she heard a loud pop right outside of her window. She gasped and spun around right as she saw a bird fall through the tree limbs and down to the ground. She rushed over to her window and saw Onigumo holding her father's bb gun smiling at the bird on the ground. She then realized that the bird was fairly large and was brown with some red. Her eyes widened as she saw that it was a hawk and that bastard had just shot it out of the sky.

She felt her chest tighten in anger and hate and watched as he walked back around the corner of the house and heard him walk through the front door. She opened the window after trying several times and slipped her fingers under and pushed it up with all her might. She then thought about something then walked over to her door and locked it. Easing out of the window she stepped gracefully onto the tree branch and looked down and saw that the hawk was flapping violently and the went still, twitching every so often. She sat down grabbed onto the tree branch let herself down to the branch eight feet below her. She then jumped down to a lower branch and then the next then swung her self down to the last branch of the tree and jumped down to the earth that was five feet away.

The hawk was startled by her sudden appearance and tried desperately to escape. Kagome noted that there was already a tiny puddle of blood around the poor creature as its struggling started to become weaker and finally stopped all together.

Kagome watched helplessly as its eyes slowly lost the life and slid closed. She bit her lip and frowned when she heard the front door close and saw Onigumo come around the corner of the house whistling like he owned the world. She shivered in disgust as she recalled what he had done to her yesterday morning. She shook those thoughts away as she felt anger.

Kagome was glaring at Onigumo who smirked when he saw her and then he looked at the hawk and his smirk grew.

Kagome was ticked off to say in the least bit and her glare deepened when she saw him looking at the sky again with the bb gun in hand.

"Why in the heck did you shoot it out of the sky! It didn't do anything to you." Kagome said.

Onigumo just smirked even more and said "Why do I have to have a reason for what I did to it?" Then he added in a voice that was full of sickening enjoyment, "It's so much fun to kill things that are worthless to me and the rest of the world."

Kagome only glared at him with disgust and then walked around him and into the house through the front door only to be greeted with her mother, who was overly intoxicated and had a full on temper.

"Just what the hell did you think you were doing glaring at Onigumo!" her mother slurred slightly while glaring angrily at Kagome.

"Nothing mother I'm sorry alright?" Kagome said in what she hoped was a peace making voice, but she couldn't tell for sure considering she was full of disgust and anger.

Kagome walked past her mom (let's say her mom's name is Megumi) and up the stairs towards her room. She made it to her door and didn't pause before slinging the door open and walking into her room.

One problem though, instead of opening her door didn't budge. However, Kagome did budge and went flying face first into her door with the strength she used to pull it.

Problem being she was angry and had used a lot of strength and her face hurt like hell. 'Damn it why in the hell did I lock my room up. God I'm so stupid.' Kagome muttered to herself. She considered going downstairs and outside to climb up the tree to her window but decided against it when she heard Megumi drop something and start cussing it out. She sighed before going down the hall to the door next to hers and into the room.

She was glad to see that there was the same tree in front of the room they used for storage that was in front of her room and she moved some boxes over and opened the window.

"At least this window opens easily." Kagome said to herself as she slid onto the branch of the tree and shut the window behind her. She then balanced on the branch and walked over to her bedroom window that stood open waiting for her to climb through.

She immediately jumped through her window and glared at her door before using all of her weight to close her stupid window halfway. Sighing she walked over to her bed and saw that her phone had a knew text message.

'Wonder who that is.' Kagome thought while flipping her phone open only to see a number that she didn't recognize. She opened the message and read it quietly to herself.

_All of us r hangin at my place 2nite! 7:00 doin what ever we want c u then? Inuyasha_

Kagome smiled slightly at least she could escape her house and hang out with her friends. She quickly added Inuyasha to her contacts and replied.

_Sure sounds fun c u then! :D_

_She then looked at her alarm clock and found to her dismay that the neon letters read twelve thirty. Six and a half more hours of hell on Earth. _

'_Suppose I could do my homework so it's done and outta the way.' Kagome thought while grabbing her book bag and pulling out her geometry book, notebook and pencil. She then laid down on her bed and started solving problems left and right. She wasn't stupid but she wasn't one who would run around bragging she was a genius._

_Sighing as she finished problem fifty she rolled over and shoved the book into her bag and pulled out a worksheet and started on it. (I don't remember if I put Spanish as one of Kagome's classes but lets say I did)_

_She loved Spanish because it was one of the easiest classes she had and it was quiet easy. She finished it in about five minutes and then slipped it into her folder and glanced at her clock._

_She was slightly annoyed at it._

'_Why in the hell is an hour or two have to take forever.' Kagome groaned and rolled off of her bed dramatically and landed with a soft thump. _

_After laying on her floor for a few minutes she sat up and looked at the clock that read two thirty four. She decided that she wasn't going to wait around anymore. _

_Sesshomaru had been her good friend for a long time even if he could be an ice cube at times and she had been over to his house all the time just to hang out or play videogames so why couldn't she go there now? _

_She grabbed her purse and slipped her phone into the pocket of her hoodie and walked out her door and into the hall where she saw Megumi just walking into her bedroom followed by Onigumo. _

_Kagome resisted the urge to gag and ran down the stairs and out the front door. _

_She then started down the sidewalk towards the Takahashi's residence. She was walking past her neighbor, Haruka Yokimoto, who was picking up sticks, and had a push mower out. Haruka was around eighty years old and a widow. Kagome loved her like her own grandmother and was there for her when her husband had died a couple of days before Kagome had moved into the neighborhood. _

_Haruka Yokimoto was heartbroken and had nobody there with her to get comfort from and Kagome had heard that her husband died from a heart attack so she walked down and knocked on the door preparing to tell her how sorry she was for the loss. _

_Kagome was taken aback when the old woman opened the door with puffy tear filled eyes. Kagome didn't like it when other people cried and she felt helpless so she did the only thing she could think of. _

"_I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered while gently hugging the frail woman in her arms. "Is there anything I can do for you?"_

_Haruka put her hands firmly on both of Kagome's shoulders and held her an arms length away and gave her a loving smile. "You are a sweet girl. You have done everything I needed at this time I don't know what else you could do for me." Haruka said while giving Kagome's shoulders a gentle squeeze. _

"_I could help you around the house, yard, or anything you wish." Kagome said politely with a smile gracing her lips. _

_Ever since then Kagome would get a call from her when she needed help or Kagome would simply ask if she needed anything. _

_And there was definitely no way in hell Kagome was going to let her do back breaking work when she is eighty years old and its one hundred degrees outside. Which reminded Kagome that she was wearing a hoodie for some stupid reason and it was black._

'_Stupid.' Kagome idly thought while taking her phone out of her pocket and into her short pocket before stripping off her black sweatshirt and tying it around her waist. _

"_Kagome how are you today?" Haruka asked while smiling and waving at Kagome kindly. _

"_I'm great how about you? Why don't you let me mow the yard for you and pick up the sticks and you can sit in the shade or the air conditioned house._

'_Oh yeah that's right… I was wearing a sweatshirt because Mom keeps the house like an ice box and so doesn't the Takahashi's.' Kagome thought while remembering that she wasn't as stupid as she first thought._

"_Thank you so much Deary, I'll go get you some lemonade." Haruka said while dropping the sticks she held into a pile by a tree and walking towards the house. _

_Kagome walked over to another section of her yard and started to pick up sticks and by the time she finished she saw Haruka walk out of her door with two glasses of pink liquid. _

_Kagome smiled and pulled out one of the chairs from the table under one of the trees for Haruka. "Don't worry bout that I'm not dead yet." Haruka joked while shooing Kagome away from the chair and handing her the glass of pink lemonade. _

"_Thanks your lemonades the best." Kagome said while taking a sip of the sweet yet sour drink and sighing in contempt. She then stood up an walked over to the lawn mower and heard Haruka stand up._

"_I'm going in to do some laundry Dear be careful." Haruka said while walking back towards the house. _

"_Okay." Kagome replied before pulling the sting that starts the engine. The lawn mower roared to life and she started to mow the yard. She loved Haruka's yard because it was just so beautiful and she was happy to be able to make it that way._

_After about an hour and a half Kagome finished the yard and killed the mower and admired her work. At least she didn't miss any spots. _

"_Here you go Kagome." Haruka said while handing a twenty dollar bill to the slightly sweaty teen. _

"_Oh no that's fine Haruka, really I don't want any money." Kagome said lifting her hands and smiling. "It would be enough payment if I could go and wash my face if that's alright with you." _

"_Of course you know where the bathroom is help yourself." she said while opening the door for Kagome. _

_Kagome walked into the house and down the hall to the bathroom. She splashed some cool water onto her face washing the sweat off her face and dried it with a washcloth. _

_Turning off the light she walked into the kitchen just as Haruka walked through the door with Kagome's purse and sweatshirt that she had laid on a chair outside. "Here you go would you like something to eat?" _

"_No thanks. Do you need anything from the store?" Kagome asked while tying her sweatshirt around her waist again and her purse over her shoulder._

"_No you keep me well taken care of so I have plenty." she laughed and hugged Kagome. "I suppose you're going somewhere so I'm not going to keep you."_

_Kagome smiled and hugged her back "I'm going to the Takahashi's to hang out with my friends tonight but I had nothing else to do so I started over early." _

"_Oh have fun." Haruka waved at Kagome as she walked down the sidewalk._

"_I will." Kagome waved back and turned around and pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw that the clock read five o'clock. She pulled her sweatshirt back over her head so she wouldn't get sun burnt. _

_She continued walking and made it to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's house and walked up to the mansion like house. Knocking on the door she saw that their parents were home and she smiled. She liked Sesshomaru's step mother, Izayoi, and his father, Inutaisho. _

_The door was opened by none other than Izayoi who smiled happily and pulled Kagome into a hug. "Kagome it's so nice to see you. It's been forever since I've last seen you because I've had to work and all." _

_Kagome giggled at how much the middle aged woman could act like her life long teenage friend. She liked how she could keep that quality._

"_Nice to see you too Izayoi." Kagome said while hugging her and walking towards the kitchen to see Inutaisho sitting at the table looking at bills and throwing junk mail into a paper shredder._

_He looked up and smiled at Kagome and said "How have you been Kagome?" _

"_I've been good, how bout you?" She replied with a cheerful face._

"_Go-" He was cut off by the sound of a crash up stairs followed by a loud thud on the ceiling above them. Then some yelling and a door slamming. "I'd be better if I didn't have to live with that twenty-four seven." He said while glaring at the ceiling before yelling "Knock it off up there already!"_

_Kagome laughed as she heard Sesshomaru say "It's not my fault the idiot is noisy and stupid." _

_She then heard his door close as he walked into his room._

"_Kagome I think Inuyasha's gonna need some help considering I heard no retaliation from him." Both parents said at the same time._

"_Okay which room is his?" Kagome said while starting for the stairs. "Last door on the left." Izayoi said while opening the refrigerator. _

_Kagome continued up the stairs and down the hall to the last door on the left and knocked getting no reply. She knocked again and decided to open the door and slowly peaked into the room and tried her best to stay in control of her laughing that tried to escape her. _

_Inuyasha's eyes widened as he saw Kagome look into the room. He saw her try to stiffle what he knew was a laugh and he growled through the tape that was over his mouth. _

_It was pretty funny. Inuyasha had his hands tied above his head onto the bed rail and had his feet tied to a door knob and he had duct tape over his mouth. He had no chance of escape unless her broke a piece of furniture. _

"_Sesshomaru got you back for the incident the other day?" Kagome said while walking over to him and poking his stomach. She didn't get any reaction that showed her he was ticklish but she did find out that he had rock hard abs. 'Lucky.' Kagome thought while she knew all she had was muscle no abs. _

"_Mhmmhhmmgdshtfukayel!' Inuyasha said through the tape. _

"_Wha?" Kagome asked playfully before poking him lightly in the ribs but still getting no reaction. 'Damn he's good.' Kagome thought again._

"_Grrr mhmhhhmtpe" Inuyasha mumbled through the tape again. _

"_Oh go get more duct tape?" Kagome laughed when he glared so she reached over to the tape and gave it a quick rip off his mouth._

"_Ouch! God damn it, that hurt you know!" Inuyasha yelled._

'_Maybe his feet.' Kagome thought while smiling and walking over towards his feet and kneeling down and smiling devilishly at him. _

_Satisfaction washed through her as he started to laugh and try to get away from her fingers as she tickled his foot. _

"_So you do have a ticklish spot!" Kagome shouted as she beamed._

"_I do not!" Inuyasha yelled._

"_You do to and I am glad to tell you that I know all my friends ticklish spots and you have been added to the list." Kagome bragged while smiling at Inuyasha._

"_Really you know them all? So where is Sesshomaru's ticklish spot?" Inuyasha asked curiously._

"_Sorry but I have sworn to secrecy in order to keep my life in my own hands." Kagome said._

"_Sure, whatever you say just get me untied." Inuyasha said while glaring at the ropes. _

"_Ok. Do you have scissors or something?" Kagome asked while trying to get the knots undone but failed miserably._

"_Yeah I have a pocket knife on my dresser." Inuyasha motioned towards his dresser on the other side of him._

_Kagome stood up and stepped over Inuyasha to get the knife. When she grabbed it she walked over to Inuyasha and flipped it open with the skill of an expert._

"_Careful with that thing!" Inuyasha said staring at the sharp object in her hands._

"_Oh I've handled a pocket knife a lot more than I look like I have." Kagome said while slicing through the rope and flipping the blade back down into the handle._

"_Thanks." he said while he stood up and rubbed his wrists. _

"_No problem. So what do you wanna do since no one else is here yet?" Kagome asked while walking over to his dresser and putting the pocket knife back and leaning against it while staring at him._

'_She looks so sexy just leaning on my dresser starting at me.' Inuyasha thought before saying "I don't know… wanna swim in the pool or watch t.v.?"_

"_Well I don't have a swim suit so I guess we can watch t.v." Kagome said while looking let down. 'How the hell could I leave my swim suit at home?' she cursed herself mentally and smiled._

"_Well alrighty then." Inuyasha said heading towards his door with Kagome following him down to the living room. _

_After about an hour of watching t.v Kagome announced that she was bored and wanted to go home and grab her swimming suit so they could swim. _

"_Alright see you in a few then." said Inuyasha as he sat on the couch and continued watching t.v._

"_Hey you're coming with me whether you like it or not." Kagome said with her arms folded over her chest._

"_What why do I-" Inuyasha started but was cut off by Kagome grabbing his hand and jerking him off the couch and towards the door. _

_Inuyasha couldn't help but notice that Kagome hadn't let go of his hand and they were already halfway to her house. He blushed and took note of how small her hand was compared to his and how soft they were._

_Kagome noted that there was something different than normal and realized with the IQ of a genius that she was still holding Inuyasha's hand and dragging him along._

_She blushed and quickly released his hand and suddenly became very interested in her hoodies strings._

"_Sorry bout that." she said while laughing lightly._

"_No harm done so why are you sorry?" Inuyasha said while shoving her playfully earning a playful shove back._

_They both saw that Megumi and Onigumo were home so Kagome led Inuyasha over to the tree under her window and said "Wait here I'll be down in a few."_

"_I could just carry you up there you know." Inuyasha said watching her with curiosity shining in his eyes. "How are you gonna get up there on your on without it being and hour?" He added with a smirk hoping he would get to pick her up and jump up to her window that was halfway open allowing her black satin curtains to blow in the warm, summer breeze._

_Surprisingly, when his gaze returned to where Kagome once stood in front of him and he noticed she was gone he looked at the tree and watched as she swung herself up onto the first branch and stood on it. She then quickly jumped up the two and a half feet distance from her standing form to the next branch and swing herself up onto it with the grace and ease of any demon._

_She smirked before sliding in through her window and then walked over to her closet and turned on the light. She then walked towards a miniature dresser and pulled the top draw out to look for a swimsuit to wear. _

_She finally found her favorite swimsuit and grinned as she pulled it from the sea of colorful suits. She stripped down and pulled on the red two piece and was happy that it still fit. The bottom was ruffled and looked like it was wrapped around her waist but underneath it was a normal bottom. Meanwhile the top was a normal bikini top only with a simple ruffle running from the bottom left to the upper right of her chest. _

_She slipped her white tank top back on and a t-shirt along with her shorts before wrapping the hoodie around her waist and grabbing a pair of sandals._

_She walked out of her closet and shut it behind her. She turned around and was face to face with Onigumo who was sitting on her bed intently watching her. _

_Her eyes widened and she was thankful that she had had the closet door shut and that she had on a t-shirt. She shivered and felt the urge to call for Inuyasha but before she had the chance Onigumo was standing in front of her._

_When had he gotten there? He moved so fast but he's human._

"_Stay away from me." Kagome said trying to keep her voice calm. _

_Onigumo laughed a sickening laugh and bent down so that his lips grazed her ear as he said "Don't worry I promised I wouldn't do anything drastic to you. At least not yet that is." _

_Disgusted and kind of scared Kagome glared at him and back towards her door since he was blocking her window. She reached behind her feeling for the door knob all the while keeping her eye on Onigumo's smirk and black eyes._

_When she felt the knob she turned it and quickly walked out into the hall and ran down the stairs straight past her mother who was passed out at the table with a beer bottle in her hand._

_When she rounded the corner of the house Inuyasha was glaring at the window and then looked at her and asked "Are you alright? You smell sort of scared." _

"_Yeah I'm fine." Kagome lied and plastered on a fake smile. Inuyasha decided to let it go as she started down the sidewalk towards his house._

"_Come on slow poke or I won't get to swim." Kagome said while motioning for him to hurry. _

"_Keh it's not like my pool's going anywhere." Inuyasha replied before following after her with a final glare at her bedroom window._

"_You never know so get your butt in gear!" Kagome laughed while taking off again with a smile on her face._

"_Hey get back here you'll never out run me so don't try!" Inuyasha yelled while running at full speed and flew past her at an incredible speed causing her hair to whip past her much to her shock._

"_Hey! You're a demon so it's no fair." Kagome said while watching his back as he smirked at her over his shoulder. Her heart gave a little leap as she saw that smirk and she knew it wasn't from running. She blushed slightly and smiled at his back._

_Panting slightly Kagome followed Inuyasha through his front door and towards the indoor pool that was gigantic and full of sparkling blue water, reflecting the sun that shone through the skylight that was opened by a push of a button._

"_Hey I'm gonna go and see if Sesshomaru wants to swim with us Kay?" Kagome said starting for the door only to be stopped by Inuyasha's voice._

"_That popsicle won't come swim cuz he might thaw out from the sun and that would be bad." Inuyasha said while glaring and thinking about his brother._

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever you say I'm gonna ask him anyway." Kagome said while waving her hand in front of her face and smiling at Inuyasha's name choice. "Besides I've got this effect on people where the tend to thaw and swim with us." she added with an angelic smirk._

"_Keh." was the only reply Inuyasha had as he walked to the bathroom to put on his swimming trunks._

_Kagome laughed and ran up the stairs two at a time and walked down the hallway to the door across from Inuyasha's and pounded her fist on his door noisily three times and stood there with a grin on her face as Sesshomaru pulled the door open with a slight glare on his face._

"_What do you want?" he asked while standing in the middle of his doorway with his arms folded over his chest. _

"_For you to come down to the pool and go swimming with us." Kagome said while walking past him and into his room and going to his closet where he kept his swimming trunks. She was already ready for him to say no and shove her out of his room before she could find his trunks so she devised an offer that he might not turn down._

"_You can drown Inuyasha." she laughed when she saw the corners of his mouth tilt into one of his smirks signaling he was about to agree. _

"_Fine I guess I have no choice." Sesshomaru said while slightly rolling his eyes. _

_Kagome started to smile and do a small victory dance. That was until she felt a hand touch her butt and her hand connected with Miroku's face which earned the pervert a red mark in the shape of Kagome's hand. Dusting her hands off Kagome grabbed Miroku's ear and pulled him to Inuyasha's room. "Go find one of Inuyasha's extra trunks we're going to swim. By the way is anyone else hear yet?" Kagome asked as she stared at one of the paintings on the wall of the hall. (poet and I didn't even know it! God I hate that saying but I had to.) _

"_Yeah Kouga's down antagonizing Inuyasha and Ayame's probably on her way along with Sango. And Rin's at that family reunion thing her family had her go to." Miroku said while going through Inuyasha's closet and finally finding a pair of black trunks._

_Kagome closed the door and started down the stairs only to hear that Miroku wasn't lying when he said that Kouga was antagonizing Inuyasha considering the two of them were trying to drown each other in the deep end of the pool. She simply rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to get some water. _

"_Noisy kids." Both Izayoi and Inutaisho said simultaneously while they did everything like it was peaceful and not a teenage battle zone. _

_Kagome then saw Ayame and Sango pull up and walk towards the door. She ran to the door and opened it before they could knock and she grinned, happy to have feminine persons around finally. "I hope you guys thought to bring a swimsuit." Kagome said with so much hope in her eyes it was unreal. She loved to swim and she couldn't help it._

"_Yeah we figured you'd want to swim so we are wearing them and ready to drown Miroku." Sango said while watching Miroku who was clueless to the death sentence. They all sweat dropped when he got a funny look on his face and sneezed. Apparently people do sneeze when someone is talking about them. Or it's all just crazy coincidence that the pervert sneezed right on cue. _

_Laughing slightly they three girls walked into the pool room to see Miroku getting drowned by both Inuyasha and Kouga. Apparently the stupid had tried to stop Inuyasha from drowning Kouga and Kouga and Inuyasha had both tried to kill him. Finally Miroku got away and mumbled something that sounded like "unappreciative wolf"._

_Sango then stripped off her shirt and jeans revealing a white twist front halter top bikini that had the halter strap running from the middle of the swimsuit and then around her slender neck. The bikini's bottom was a simple white. Sango went to the deep end of the pool where the two demons were arguing and did a cannonball with a flip somewhere in there and landing with a big splash next to the arguing guys. _

_She surface and wiped the water from her eyes and laughed at them as they gave her matching death glares. _

_Ayame was next to take her shirt and shorts of to reveal a moss green bikini that had a string halter top and a golden beaded frog on the left breast and on the left hip of the bottoms. She jumped into the water feet first and landed next to Sango. _

"_Kagome you're usually the first person to be in the pool what's taking you so long?" Sango joked as Kagome mock glared and took her clothes off to reveal her red swimsuit. She started to walk over to the edge of the pool and noticed Inuyasha staring at her with something in his eyes she couldn't quite understand. He looked dazed slightly and it she hid the blush that she felt coming to her cheeks. She shook it off and smiled slightly to herself also noticing Inuyasha's firm chest and abs that she could just make out through the crystal clear water. _

_She could feel herself falling for him but she ignored it as she ran to the edge of the pool and jumped in happily. She surfaced and sighed as she enjoyed the feeling of being in the cool, refreshing water. She then saw Miroku closing in behind Sango and went underwater to hide her laugh as she knew what would happen next. She heard Sango's yell of anger as she saw Miroku touch her butt._

_She come up for air just in time to see Miroku floating past on his back with a red mark on his face. She laughed and splashed Inuyasha in the face when she saw him start at it again with Kouga. She gave Kouga his dose of water to the face also and gulped when they both turned to her with a playful glare. _

_Kouga looked over at Inuyasha who was looking at him with the same evil smirk on their faces as they started to advance on Kagome who was already swimming away with a smile on her face and mock fear. She then saw Sesshomaru coming and quickly splashed him, completely soaking his hair and face. _

_He froze and she saw his eye twitch slightly and his gaze wonder over to her. She was lucky they were good friends because if it wasn't one of his buddies the person might have died by drowning mysteriously in a pool. However, Kagome didn't get a chance to see the rest of his reaction because she was pulled under the water by her ankle and dunked by another pair of hands. _

_Gasping she got her breath right before going under only to be face to face with a smirking Inuyasha who was holding her shoulders. She playfully glared at him and then her eyes widened as she felt her feet being tickled. She looked back to see Kouga grinning devilishly before tickling her again. She laughed and tried to get away but that only caused Inuyasha to start tickling her stomach and for her to loose more air. _

_She got away after they released her after tickling her enough for their payback. _

_Breathing in the air she laughed and swam back to the edge and then said "Who wants to play a game?"_

"_Yeah sure how about we play Chicken?" said Miroku while looking at Sango with a small smile. Sango glared while saying "I swear to God if you do anything I will drown your sorry ass." _

"_Chicken sounds fun!" Kagome said while smiling. _

"_Hey Kouga wanna be my partner?" Ayame said while treading water next to him. _

"_Sure seems like Kagome and Inuyasha are gonna be partners." was Kouga's reply as he and Ayame swam to the shallow end so she could get on his shoulders. _

_Kagome looked at Inuyasha and saw him smirking at Kouga who had said that him and Ayame were gonna win. "Kouga you get ready to eat your words." Inuyasha said kneeling in the water and helping Kagome onto his shoulders before he stood up and started walking towards Miroku who had Sango on his shoulders and Kouga who had Ayame on his shoulders. _

"_Hey Sess why don't you be the referee since Rin isn't here." Kouga said while holding onto Ayame's legs. Inuyasha and Miroku were doing the same and the girls all smiled at each other, the last friendliness until someone won Chicken. _

_Kagome felt Inuyasha's hands wrap around her thigh and couldn't help but feel a small jolt of pleasant feelings at his touch. Inuyasha was thinking around the same lines. 'She's so light and small feeling.' Inuyasha thought as he grabbed Kagome's legs and marveled in how soft they were. Not to mention how sexy she was in that swimsuit._

"_Go." Sesshomaru said with boredom in his voice as he sat in a chair watching as both Kagome and Sango ganged up on Ayame. After a few minutes of close calls the two managed to knock Ayame and Kouga off balance sending them both into the water, before Sango turned to Kagome and the two locked hands trying to push each other off the boys' shoulders. _

_Kagome laughed slightly before pulling Sango towards her and Inuyasha quickly and releasing her but wasn't quite quick enough to evade Sango's death grip causing all four of them to go crashing into the water. They all surfaced and the two girls laughed and started for the edge before hoisting there selves out._

"_What time is it anyway?" Ayame asked while grabbing a towel and throwing one at Kagome and Sango who caught them and started to dry off._

"_It's seven thirty." Sesshomaru said while grabbing a towel and drying his hair and walking out of the pool room and towards the kitchen. _

"_So who wants to watch some t.v.?" Asked Kouga as he started for the game room that they had upstairs. "Do you have any good horror movies?" he added as he walked up the stairs with Ayame, Miroku, and Sango who all were dried off and had their clothes back on. _

"_Yeah we got some just take your pick." said Inuyasha as he grabbed his towel and dried off. He watched Kagome as she dried off as well, completely oblivious to his molten stare. She was so god damn gorgeous that it was unreal. He had noticed her the first day he was at school._

_He had been with Naraku and Kikyo. She walked through the doors with Sango and went and started talking to Sesshomaru who was glaring at him from the start. All of a sudden she had looked over at Inuyasha and then her gaze traveled to Kikyo and Naraku and her eyes that were happy suddenly seemed full of anger and disgust but not towards him. _

_Also there was the strange resemblance of Kikyo and Kagome that he had to do a double take. At first glance they could have been the same person but then when you saw them again there was so many differences. Kagome wasn't as pale as Kikyo and had piercing blue eyes full of fire and kindness. Also Kagome's wardrobe wasn't slutty like Kikyo's and Kagome didn't wear dark make up caked on like Kikyo sometimes did. Also Kagome was so much sweeter than Kikyo and she had a warm personality and her smell was intoxicating. Kikyo's wasn't too bad but Kagome smelled natural and refreshing, also relaxing._

_He was brought out of this track of thinking when he felt someone approaching him and looked to see Kagome smiling at him and saying "Hey do you wanna grab some snacks for the movie with me? The guys nominated me to run into town and grab the stuff they're listing right now." _

_Inuyasha smiled at her and said "Sure. You sure seem happy to be running errands." _

"_Only because I get to drive Sango's mom's car! It's my baby." Kagome purred out before running up the stairs to get all the crap peeps wanted along with her purse. She returned and opened the door and bounded out of it to jump into the black BMW convertible that had the top up. She put the key in and turned it while Inuyasha got in and laughed at how happy she looked just because of this car. He shut the door with a soft slam and Kagome pushed the button that lowered the top and put the car in reverse and backed out of the driveway in one smooth motion and then started for the small gas station that was about five minutes away. She stopped at a red light and looked up at the sky that was let up with the city lights of Tokyo and momentarily wished she was back at her old home where she could see the stars. _

"_The city sucks sometimes." Kagome said while putting the car back in drive when the light changed green. _

"_Why's that?" Inuyasha asked, not really sure why it sucked so much._

"_Because the lights block out the stars and its just so crowded and smells like exhaust and stuff. No freshness, you know what I mean?" Kagome said while motioning everything around her with one hand._

"_Oh well I'm used to it all and I haven't really lived anywhere like the country or where there's "freshness." Inuyasha said while putting emphasis on the word freshness laughing slightly at her term._

"_Hey you can't make fun of my vocabulary and it happens to be a word." Kagome said while glaring half-heartedly at the silver-haired demon next to her. He just chuckled and turned to look at the passing building._

_Kagome just sighed and had a small smile grace her lips as she relished the feeling of the wind blowing through her hair and caressing her with a refreshing feeling. _

_She pulled into the gas station and into one of the empty parking spaces and jumped out after putting the hood up and grabbing her purse. Inuyasha opened the door for her and they entered. The lady behind the register kept on glancing over at the two teens as if they were loitering teens who were gonna steal or something._

_Kagome grabbed the list she had stuffed into her pocket and read off the items and walked up and down the isles grabbing it and throwing it into the basket she had grabbed. After the basket was filled with Junior Mints, Reese's Pieces M&Ms, extra buttery popcorn packages, milk duds, chocolate, cotton candy balls, and sour patch kids Kagome quickly walked over to the drinks and opened the door and pulled out a six pack of Pepsi, Mountain Dew, Coke, and a couple energy drinks. _

_She walked up to the counter and put the basket full of junk food on it. The clerk gave her a dirty look when she pulled out all of the junk food and Kagome glared back. "What the hell is your problem? I haven't done anything to you I don't even know you so don't glare at me." Kagome said as calmly as possible, but she couldn't help but raise her voice slightly. _

"_It's not my fault if you get fat from all this junk." The girl said snobbishly. _

_Kagome laughed at this comment and said "Don't worry about me, I don't get fat as easy as you must and this shit isn't for me so just do your job and shut up." The clerk lady seemed a bit shocked and just finished swiping everything and told Kagome the total which added up to be forty dollars and fifty-nine cents. Kagome handed the clerk a fifty and watched as she took out one of those markers that people use to check if the moneys real or not. _

"_Keep the change." Kagome said before grabbing the bags of food and walking out to the car where Inuyasha was waiting while drinking his Pepsi and changing songs on the radio. "Thank you." said the cash register lady, quietly. "No problem." Kagome replied before walking out the door. She got into the car and put the food in the bag seat and pulled out of the gas station and drove back to Inuyasha's house with a light conversation about how rude people can be. _

_Kagome jumped out of the car carrying one bag of food while Inuyasha carried the other and ran up the stairs and said "Here's your food you slave drivers Kagome said while tossing a bag at Miroku who wasn't looking and got nailed in the face by the sodas. _

"_Oops sorry bout that Miroku." Kagome said between giggles. "No problem Kagome it was nothing compared to Sango's lovely love smacks." Miroku said._

"_Love smacks my ass you fucking pervert those aren't full of love." Sango said while glaring menacingly at the poor teen. Miroku laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. _

"_So what movie are we watching?" Kagome asked while jumping onto a black beanbag on the floor that was next to the couch. _

"_Well we've got it down to "Anacondas: Hunt for the Blood Orchid or this creepy spider movie that is titled creepy spider movie in what I assume to be Izaiyo's writing." Kouga said while holding up the two movies._

"_Anacondas, definitely. I hate spiders more than snakes." Kagome said. (Sorry for all of you guys that like snakes and spiders but I can't stand them and I just had a nightmare about snakes the other night.)_

_So they went through the movie and criticized how stupid and greedy people could be and then looked at Miroku who had just touched Sango's butt for the fourth time. He got the same results that he got every time and ended up laying on the floor with a bump on his head. He just jumped back up automatically and smiled. Must have been from the energy drinks he had pretty much inhaled._

"_Who wants to play poker?" Miroku asked a little bit too eagerly. _

"_Umm why do you wanna play poker all of a sudden Miroku?" Kouga asked while poking him in the head roughly. "Sango's hit you one to many times and you finally lost it?"_

"_Just for fun. Anyone up for the challenge?" Miroku continued. _

"_I'm a pro. So I'll play against you Roku." Kagome said while smirking and clearing the coffee table off and running over to a cabinet and grabbing a deck of cards. She returned and saw Miroku feigning an innocent look and got slightly suspicious._

"_What's your deal?" Kagome asked while placing the deck on the table._

"_I don't have any money with me. So… I guess we'll play with our clothes. Although it's a shame my lovely Sango didn't join the game too." Miroku said with a sad smile on his face._

_Kagome blushed slightly and said "Well I hope you wore layers." _

"_Hey I'm gonna play to." Inuyasha said while grinning and sitting next to Miroku. _

_(20 minutes later)_

"_Take it off Miroku. You shouldn't wear such a small amount of clothing if you planned this." Kagome said laughing with the others as Miroku took off his jeans and was in his boxers and one sock, where as, Kagome had taken off her hoodie and rubber band for her hair. Inuyasha on the other hand had quit before he had to take off his swimming trunks._

_Kagome was laughing lightly and was shocked when she heard Sesshomaru's voice join into their game. "Miroku you suck, let the professional show you how it's done." Sesshomaru said while sitting next to Miroku and taking his cards. "Say adios to those clothes Kagome." Sesshomaru said while smirking slightly. _

_Kagome gulped and gave a nervous laugh. Sesshomaru was, after all, a great poker player. And this takes us 20 more minutes down the road of time._

"_Damn you." Kagome muttered while taking off her shorts, leaving her in her swimsuit. _

"_Well what can I say I'm good at what I do." Sesshomaru said. _

"_Hey at least I got you down to some bare skin." Kagome motioned towards Sesshomaru's bare chest. She had indeed gotten his shirt in the pile of clothing on the floor._

"_Pure luck." Sesshomaru said while smirking slightly. _

"_Yeah whatever you say." Kagome said while crossing her arms over her chest and saying "I'm done this was Miroku's idea and he isn't even playing anymore. Hell I don't even think he's capable of playing considering he's unconscious behind the couch." Kagome said while standing and grabbing her clothes._

_She got dressed and then turned to Sango and Ayame. "Hey I should probably get going so I'll see you tomorrow at school." Kagome said while hugging them._

"_I'll walk you home." Inuyasha said while standing and walking towards the door. _

"_Thanks but you don't have to." Kagome said while giving him a smile that left him speechless._

"_But I'm still going to walk you home who knows who's out there." Inuyasha said while grabbing his leather jacket. Kagome just smiled and waved good-bye to Sesshomaru, Kouga, Sango, Ayame, and the awakening Miroku. _

"_See ya guys tomorrow." Kagome shouted while walking out the door after Inuyasha. "Bye Izayoi, Inutaisho." Kagome waved to the parents while walking past the kitchen._

"_See you later Kagome be careful." They said._

"_I will." she replied while walking out the door._

_The two walked in silence for about five minutes until Inuyasha broke the silence. "When's homecoming around here?" _

"_Oh umm it's this week on Saturday." Kagome said while looking up at Inuyasha curiously._

"_Who are you goin with?" He continued without looking at her._

"_No one yet." She said. She felt butterflies in her stomach and felt a small slim hope that he was going to ask her. And he did. _

"_Do you want to go with me?" _

_She was so happy but she couldn't figure out why exactly she felt so happy. She had after all just met him a week ago. But it felt like she had had a crush on him for forever and he had just confirmed that he liked her back._

"_Yeah I'd like that." Kagome said while giving him a small hug. She had just realized that they had made it to her house and she waved at him. _

"_Let me take you to your room through the window. It will be faster and I have this striking feeling that you're gonna climb that tree anyway." Inuyasha said while picking her up bridal style and jumping up to the branch by her window in one fluid motion._

"_Thanks Inuyasha." she said before climbing through the window she had left open. Once inside she got her pajamas on and laid down on her bed falling asleep almost instantly with a smile on her face. _

'_Something doesn't feel right about her mother's fiancé.' Inuyasha thought while he walked away from Kagome's house with a small smile of his own on his face. _

_Sorry that I didn't update for so long but I got caught up in school crap and stuff so I tried to make it longer than the other chapters so I hope you enjoyed it! _


	5. Author's Note

Hi! I'm sorry I havent updated in forever. I feel like a major fail for doing so and I plan on updating sometime today or this week but I was checking on something and I realized that the websites for the girl's homecoming dresses weren't correct and it probably took you to some stupid website saying it was wrong so here they are:

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD608318 - Ami's dress

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD579508 - Sango's dress

.com/shop/dresses/viewitem-PD555902 - Revealing dress that was picked at random!

.com/shop/viewitem/-PD551773- Kagome's dress

Okay so no matter how much i try it will not allow me to put in the first part of the websites. so before the .com/shop etc., type http:/ www. promgirl and that should get you there. And before Kagome's dress type in http:/ www. simplydresses

Sorry! And I hope you've been enjoying the story so far. :D


	6. Prank Genius

She was excited. She couldn't help it, but she loved the feeling because she knew it was because Inuyasha had asked her if she wanted to go to homecoming with him and she said yes without a second thought. She couldn't deny that she liked him and she smiled again while blow drying her hair and applying some lip gloss.

She wouldn't let anyone ruin her mood today. She had promised herself that as soon as she woke up and saw that the sun was shining and remembered that she had a date to homecoming. And she liked her date… a lot.

So she jogged down her stairs with her book bag in tow and slipped on a pair of sandals that matched her red t-shirt that had a black rose on it. It was baggy and went down to her mid thigh where you could see about an inch of her cut of shorts that were also black. She grabbed the trash along with one of the apples on the table and walked out the door and tossed the trash in the dumpster which was almost full. She started down the sidewalk but stopped when her foot hit something. She looked down and saw a pocketknife that was absolutely gorgeous. It was silver with a delicate engraving of a tiger with a sapphire jewel as its eye. She picked it up and slid it open to find the words 'what does not kill me, makes me stronger' engraved in a fine cursive. "Hmm." Kagome said while shrugging and sliding it into her pocket. She continued down the sidewalk and happily waved at her neighbors who were out and about at this early hour of eight o'clock. Early to most teens but apparently not to old folks.

She stopped at Inuyasha's house and he walked out the door and past Sesshomaru who was in his car backing out with a smirk of superiority to them. Stupid seniors and big brothers.

Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and she smiled back and they started walking down the sidewalk. "So have you came up with a plan against Sesshomaru and his car yet?" Kagome asked jokingly as they watched Sesshomaru speed off towards the school. "Nah not yet." Inuyasha said while looking down at Kagome. She just smiled back at him then reached for her purse when she felt a vibration.

She pulled her phone out of her purse just as the song Rhythm of Love started to play on her phone signaling she had a text. She slid it open and read a text from Ayame.

_So happy 2day get 2 skool fast! XD~ Aya_

Kagome smiled at the fact that Ayame was so happy and her day brightened even more when she was met with Sango's smiling face at the crosswalk that had just turned green. She took off and ran up to Sango with a smile with Inuyasha following behind just as quickly trying to keep up with the girls who were speed walking and talking animatedly about homecoming and last night.

He would never understand girls but they seemed to make life a bit more interesting at certain times. He just sighed and walked behind the two who had seemed to have forgotten he existed anymore. His attention was then dragged away from them and to other things that were unimportant.

Kagome told Sango everything that had happened when she left. She smiled as she told Sango. "So I now have a date to homecoming, all that left is you." Kagome said while smiling devilishly and nudging Sango in the arm playfully.

"Hey Ayame and Rin still don't have dates!" Sango said while playing offended.

"Ok we totally know that Kouga and Ayame will undoubtedly go together and Sesshomaru seems to be taking an interest in Rin so the odds are high for him to ask her and we know she will say yes." Kagome said while raising an accusing eyebrow at Sango.

"Well who am I supposed to go with?" Sango asked while looking at Kagome with raised eyebrows.

Kagome just rolled her eyes and smiled. "Well Miroku seems to like you a lot and Sango if you dare to deny that you like him back even just a tad then I will tell him all your secrets." Kagome threatened while smirking slightly at Sango and laughing when Sango opened her mouth to retaliate but closed it and pursed her lips while looking at Kagome through narrowed eyes.

"He's a pervert that has no respect for me or any female." Sango said while looking away. Kagome's smile faded slightly when she saw that Sango had something that resembled pain in them. 'That idiot. Miroku's gonna have to have a talk with me about Sango.' Kagome thought while frowning ever so slightly.

They then found themselves in front of the school doors and walked through them and ran smack into their favorite people in the whole wide world. "Naraku, Kikyo." Kagome said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Kagome you can make quite the escape when saving someone. Wonder if you can escape when it's yourself your saving." Naraku grinned a sinister grin while Kikyo just smiled like the bitch she was.

Kagome glared and was about to say something when Inuyasha growled and stepped in front of Kagome. "Is that a threat?" Inuyasha asked while looking at Naraku with his most threatening glare.

"What if it is?" Naraku asked while smirking and taking on a relaxed posture.

"Then I'll beat the shit out of you before you can fulfill it." Inuyasha threatened. Kikyo laughed at this and looked at Kagome.

"So you have a guard dog now? Inuyasha, Baby, you're with the wrong crowd right now. You'll see soon enough." Kikyo said while smiling, showing off her perfect white teeth. Inuyasha scoffed at the word Baby and rolled his eyes and put his arm around Kagome's shoulders.

"I don't think I'll be seeing anything wrong with these guys." Inuyasha said while shrugging and leading Kagome off towards where Sango had ditched them.

"I was gonna give them a piece of my fist and you just had to take all the glory with words. They needed broken bones and bloody noses for crying out loud!" Kagome said while throwing her hands up, exasperatedly.

Inuyasha chuckled while saying "Well aren't you just violent today?"

Kagome was about to comment when Miroku sauntered up and was looking at Sango with a dreamy look. Kagome smirked and thought 'Perfect timing.' She then grabbed Miroku by the arm and pulled him over out of Sango's hearing range.

"Miroku we need to talk. About Sango. I know you like her because I can see it in your eyes, so you need to stop messing around and stop grabbing her ass every chance you get or so help me I will kill you myself. And believe me- It. Won't. Be. Pretty." Kagome said while emphasizing each word.

Miroku stared at her with a shocked expression of fear and then sighed and said "I know, believe me, but I can't help it. What do you expect me to do? She's beautiful and amazing."

"You can help it. And what I want you to do is simple. Ask her on a date and promise not to do anything. And that means that you don't do anything perverted at all. Then ask her to go to homecoming this Saturday. And I can guarantee she won't refuse. No money back." Kagome told him while smiling lightly. "You can do it Miroku, I know it so good luck." Kagome said before walking off to Ayame who was practically beaming.

"Hey what's up?" Kagome asked while smiling and sitting down next to the smiling red head. Kagome only got a bigger smile out of the she-wolf and sighed while saying "It's Kouga isn't it?"

Ayame nodded quickly and said "Last night he asked me to go to homecoming with him. He was so sweet about it that it was out of character." Ayame then smiled even more as she saw Kouga walk through the doors.

Kagome could only laugh as Ayame jumped up and waved at Kouga who spotted them. All thanks to the jumping red head that was waving dramatically. Well what could Kagome say? Ayame had had the biggest crush on Kouga since the pre-k. That's what she was told by Sango and Rin at least.

Inuyasha sat down next to Kagome and watched her as she smiled. God she was just so beautiful and he was going to have her the whole Saturday night. The Gods must love him or he's just super lucky. "So Kags I heard we have a substitute in Home Room today." Inuyasha said using the nickname he heard someone call her once.

"God don't call me that or I might tell the substitute you like older women, considering it's Ms. Bear. She's as old as a dinosaur and single." Kagome said while wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Okay then Kagome it is." Inuyasha said while mocking horror.

They walked to Home Room and took their seats next to each other and watched as a strict looking, ancient teacher walked into the room right as the bell rang. All the kids were talking and completely oblivious to the short, old woman who was glaring at them from her desk. "Quiet!" she yelled.

Everyone shut up automatically since her voice was screechy and loud. That was enough to make all the demons cringe in agony as their ears rang, even the humans cringed. This was gonna be a bad class.

"My name is Ms. Bear as most of you have had me before. Ms. Bear said while scanning the classroom with her beady eyes behind her glasses. "Your teacher has assigned a worksheet that you are supposed to get done in class and have turned in at the end of the hour. No talking or leaving the room."

All the kids groaned but quickly shut up when Ms. Bear snapped at them to be quiet or they would all get detention. They got the worksheet and smiled at it when the saw a note on it that said 'I hope this makes your class more bearable while I'm gone and The Bear steps in for me.'

Definitely Mrs. Shiki's hand writing. They all had to love her even more now that they were at the hands of 'The Bear' and missed Mrs. Shiki's kind face and fun nature. All their thoughts were synchronized: We love you Mrs. Shiki. They then started on the twenty multiplication and adding problems. Pretty damn awesome teacher.

The bell finally rang, signaling the end of first hour and they all turned in the wicked awesome worksheet and quickly ran out the door. "Thank God that's over." Kagome said while they walked to English together. English was great, all they did was watch a movie and answer some questions about the section they watched. They would probably finish the movie by the end of the week meaning no homework! They then finished there next two classes which was World History and science.

After science came the greatest hour of Kagome's life- Lunch. Inuyasha and Kagome didn't see any of their friends so they got in line and got their food. They walked to their normal table and sat down next to each other and started eating and talking.

"So, Kagome do you want to come over tonight and just hangout?" Inuyasha asked while looking at her.

"Of course. What time?" she asked while smiling at him. She felt excitement and happiness rush through her as her heart picked up pace.

"Anytime you can. What about right after school?" Inuyasha asked while feeling the same happiness Kagome did.

"Sure sounds good. So-Oh hey Ami over hear!" Kagome said as she saw the young freshmen looking for a table to sit at with her tray of food. Ami heard her name being called and looked around for the source and found Kagome waving at her with a bright smile.

Kagome saw Ami smile and start over towards her and Inuyasha when she saw Suikotsu, one of Naraku and Bankotsu's buddies heading for Ami with a smirk. That bastard was going to trip Ami or do something equally mean.

Kagome quickly looked for a solution and found it sitting on her plate right in front of her. She picked up the orange and effectively chucked it at Suikotsu's head. It hit straight on and caused him to stop allowing Ami to pass before he could do anything to her.

Kagome smirked but looked away and whistled to herself as Inuyasha busted up laughing. "Awesome aim Kagome!" Kagome's smile gave her away, not to mention the hanyou that was telling her how awesome her aim was, and Suikotsu glared menacingly at her. She knew it was all just for show because she had seen his other side before.

Suikotsu was one of those guys that would act all tough on the exterior but on the inside he was a kind hearted guy who loved children, puppies, kittens, or anything cute for the matter. So all that she had to really worry about was when he was with his buddies. Ami sat down next to Kagome and looked at Inuyasha with a worried look while he laughed like a maniac.

"Is he alright, Kagome?" Ami asked while raising her eyebrows when Inuyasha started choking on a French fry. Kagome quickly slapped him on the back and laughed lightly when Inuyasha sighed and said 'Phew.'

"Yeah I think he's just fine, Ami." Kagome said while smiling at Inuyasha sweetly. Inuyasha stopped his laughing and started to glare daggers towards the entrance to the cafeteria. No one was there and Kagome looked at him strangely when he growled before continuing with his lunch.

"Well I though he was okay." Kagome spoke uncertainly to Ami while looking back at the cafeteria door where Sesshomaru had just walked through. "Never mind, the only thing wrong with him is stubbornness and brotherly love." Kagome said while winking at Ami as Inuyasha glared light heartedly at her.

"So, Ami, how's your life been?" Kagome asked jokingly.

"It's been pretty good. I love the clothes you got for me." Ami blushed lightly and smiled at Kagome, causing Kagome to smirk. "I think 'pretty good' means amazing because I feel a relationship is 'pretty good." Kagome said while smiling sweetly at the blush that quickly painted Ami's cheeks red. "What is his name again, you know the one that was constantly staring at your beauty and then asked for your number and gave you his?" Kagome asked, like she was actually completely clueless to who he was.

"Dang I forgot…Oh yeah!" Kagome exclaimed with a look of Eureka on her face. "Hiroshi!" Kagome laughed when Ami turned two shades darker and smiled brightly. "He asked me out Saturday night! He's so sweet…" Ami got this dreamy look on her face and Kagome just laughed lightly with a small smile on her face.

Kagome felt as if she was being watched and looked over to meet Inuyasha's amber eyes. She smiled at him and felt butterflies in her stomach. She watched as he smiled at her showing one of his fangs. Wait he even had fangs? How cute…Kagome drifted off while looking at his fangs which didn't go unnoticed by Inuyasha.

"Sorry, they probably creep you out a little." Inuyasha said while stopping his smile that Kagome was so entranced in. Kagome heard what he said and she felt bad about putting the wrong thought in his head. "No not at all. Why would they creep me out?" Kagome asked while placing her hand on his arm, causing him to look at her.

"Because I'm a half-demon, so all of me should disgust you, especially my fangs and ears." Inuyasha said while glaring as the word half-demon slipped off his tongue like venom. Kagome felt a pang in her heart, however it was soon replaced by a light frown on her face.

"Inuyasha no one really cares about that anymore, do they?" Kagome asked while glaring at people around them. "And besides your ears are cute and there's nothing different about your fangs than any other demon." Kagome continued while lightening her frown into a small smile. "You got the best of both halves so you shouldn't care about what anyone says. They're just jealous."

"But people do care, demons more than humans, and I don't want you to get pulled down with me." Inuyasha said.

Kagome mocked anger and said, "Just how weak do you think I am? No one will pull me down, nor will they pull you down."

Inuyasha couldn't help it so he smiled and laughed while Kagome puffed up the best a human could. He poked her stomach and watched as her eyes bugged out and she released the air that she was holding a squeaked lightly, causing Inuyasha to tilt his head and say "You squeak?" Kagome blushed lightly and said, "I couldn't help it."

They were both pulled from their arguing about squeaking when Shippo, Sesshomaru, and Rin all sat down at the table and looked at the two. Their eyes were then pulled to the dark brown haired, freshman girl who was sitting next to Kagome while peeling her orange. Her chestnut eyes glanced up to see three pairs of eyes staring at her. "…" 'Why does everyone always stare at me?" Ami asked herself. She then noticed that she knew one of the owners of the eyes and smiled while saying "Hey Shippo."

"…Hey…" said a completely confused Shippo who didn't know how this girl knew him.

"It's me, Ami, remember I was you partner in that English project last year." Ami said while smiling. 'I really do look like a totally different person.' Ami thought to herself.

"Ami? Is that really you? Dude, you look totally different. Oh, and you were awesome with that English project. I actually passed that class thanks to you." Shippo said while smiling at Ami.

Rin then took that moment to say "It's nice to meet you Ami! I'm Rin and this is Sesshomaru." Rin motioned towards Sesshomaru who was eating his pizza with an emotionless face while nodding towards her.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you too." Ami said while smiling at Rin who was giving her a bubbly smile. Rin was sweet all the way to her core and gave everyone her happiest attitude. *cough cough, not Kikyo or Naraku cough*

"Hey do you happen to know where Kouga, Ayame, Miroku, and Sango are?" Kagome asked her friends.

"Oh, yeah, I think Miroku and Sango went out for lunch and I have no idea where the two wolves are." Rin said while looking at Sesshomaru.

"I don't know where they are either." Sesshomaru said while eating the rest of his pizza. (A/N: I can hardly imagine him eating pizza…or anything for that matter, but I bet it would be beautiful and sexy!)

"What? Miroku and Sango didn't even ask if we wanted to go with them! School food kind of gets boring." Inuyasha said while glaring at his orange.

'Go Miroku!' Kagome thought while doing a small victory dance inside her dead. 'Now all he has to do is keep his hands to himself and ask Sango.' Kagome thought while completely ignoring the looks that Inuyasha was going through while ranting on and on about wanting to eat out.

She was drug out of her thoughts when she heard Ami yell "Hey Akane! Over here!" A young freshman girl that had deep red hair that was pulled back into a pony tail at her shoulders, allowing some of the hair to fall in front of her shoulders stopped when hearing her name. Her bangs were down to her chin but framed her face showing of her pale but lively complexion. Her head turned towards Ami to reveal a pair of stunning yellow eyes that were bright and full of life. "Ami?" The girl known as Akane asked while walking over towards Ami and sitting next to her. Kagome saw the girl stiff Ami and then broke out into a smile showing off shiny white fangs, making it clear she was a demon.

"Wow…you look so…different." Akane said while looking Ami up and down. "What happened to your glasses?"

"I got contacts and Kagome here," Ami put her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "helped me get together a knew wardrobe of clothes. It's all thanks to her." Ami turned to Kagome with an idolizing face. Kagome just smiled and said devilishly "I also helped her get a boyfriend." Kagome wiggled her eyebrows at Ami and said hello to Akane.

"Hey Kagome." Akane said while looking at everyone at the table. Rin then introduced everyone and when she got to Shippo she stopped and stared in horror at the young fox demon. He was staring at Akane and Rin could have sworn she saw some drool on the corner of his mouth. "And…this is Shippo." Rin said while poking Shippo's head.

Ami and Kagome giggled while Shippo just blushed lightly. Young love was just so adorable. Akane just smiled at Shippo and laughed when he chocked on his food lightly. "Hey Shippo, a fox demon huh?" Akane said while taking a bite out of an apple.

"Y-Yeah, and you're a cat demon." Shippo said while glancing at her. "Mhm." she said happily while her yellow eyes gleamed happily. "Then don't you have a tail?" Shippo asked out of the blue.

Akane laughed and said "Don't you? Of course I have a tail silly, I just keep it hidden, just like you. "Humans, no offense anyone," Akane said putting her hands up in front of her looking at Rin, Kagome and Ami, "don't really feel comfortable about us walking around with tails. It's weird enough for them with our claws, eyes, and markings."

"I don't see why humans are like that, it's so stupid. Demons, hanyous, and humans are all the same to me, who gives a darn about their outside appearance. I think you guys look freakin' awesome, unlike a human like me who looks completely boring and ordinary." Kagome said while sighing and rolling her eyes at the supposed difference between them all.

"Kagome, you are far from 'ordinary'." Inuyasha said with sarcasm in his voice. "And definitely not boring." Inuyasha said when she flicked his nose lightly from the joke about ordinary.

"Thanks a lot." Kagome said while smiling as he rubbed his nose. She looked over at Akane and smiled at her sincerely.

"That's a first." Akane smiled at Kagome as she smelled no lies coming off the blue eyed junior.

The bell suddenly rang and the three freshmen all walked to their classes together with Akane in between Shippo and Ami. Shippo seemed to have taken a liking to the red haired cat demon.

Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Kagome all said bye to Rin as they walked to their sixth hour class together. They unfortunately had it with Naraku and Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked at Naraku as Kagome walked in and they both smirked and started to talk amongst themselves. Bankotsu then looked at Kagome with a smirk in his eyes, which Kagome just looked at him with a glare before taking her seat next to Sesshomaru while Inuyasha sat on the other side of her.

Their classes passed by quickly and the students all gathered their things from their lockers quickly before rushing outside to escape. Kagome walked next to Inuyasha and smiled when she got a text from Sango, saying she was hanging out with Miroku and that he had asked her out without anything perverted or groping. "Miroku asked Sango out." Kagome said while laughing at the smiley face Sango put.

"How'd that go?" Inuyasha asked while quirking an eyebrow. "He probably groped her or did some perverted thing."

"Nope. He was a perfect gentleman, she said yes and all is well." Kagome said in a professional announcing voice while smiling. Inuyasha suddenly reached down and grabbed her hand in his. She looked down at their entwined hands and smiling.

He looked down at Kagome and saw her smile and look up at him. He smirked back and said "So, since we're going to go to homecoming together, that mean we're together as more than friends, right?"

"Yeah. That sounds pretty good." Kagome said while squeezing his hand.

Inuyasha released a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. 'She said yes…I was so prepared for her to say no…' Inuyasha felt his heart beat quickly and he felt this giddiness rise up into his entire being. His smirk turned into a small smile and he squeezed her hand back. He'd never met a girl like Kagome and he couldn't stop the love for her that was quickly consuming him. This was why Sesshomaru considered her a little sister he never had, because she was unlike all the other humans on this Earth. She was Kagome and only Kagome could be like this. The sun seemed to shine a little brighter to the both of them and when they finally made it to Inuyasha's house they entered and were met with complete silence.

"Oh yeah, Mom and Dad's anniversary is tonight." Inuyasha said while reading a note taped on their black marble countertop.

"Oh will they be back? If not be sure to tell them I said happy anniversary." Kagome said while leaning on the counter while Inuyasha tossed the note back where it was. "Okay." he said while turning to her and walking towards the stairs and up to his room. Kagome followed and suddenly asked "So what are we gonna do? Cuz I really don't feel like watching t.v."

"I don't know, what do you feel like?" Inuyasha asked while throwing his book bag and shoes onto the floor and turned to her.

"Oh I don't know…I feel kind of mischievous right now." she said while sighing and thinking.

Inuyasha's smile turned into a devilish smirk while he said "I know what we can do." Kagome noticed his smirk and the look in his eyes and grew suspicious.

"What do you have in mind?" Kagome asked while sitting on the bed next to him. His smirk only widened as he grabbed her hand and pulled her down to the kitchen. He started to rummage around in a draw while he asked "Do you happen to know where the screw drivers are?"

"No this is your house not mine. Wait are you going to do something to Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Yup. Do you have any great ideas?" was his reply.

She thought for a while before saying "You have to save my life when he finds out. We need super glue, that screwdriver, and do you happen to have any sand and some syrup?"

Inuyasha looked at her with a look of awe. "Did you just think all of those items up? I don't know what they're for but…it sounds kind of good."

"I try." Kagome said while smirking and walking out to Inutaisho's garage. "You're dad probably keeps screwdrivers and all that stuff out her right?" Kagome said while looking at Inuyasha with a 'duh' expression.

"Yeah."

"Text Sesshomaru on my phone and ask him what he's doing. He doesn't know that I'm at your house so he shouldn't get suspicious." Kagome said while getting her phone out of her pocket and handing it to him.

"I don't know how you talk…" Inuyasha said while going to Sesshomaru in her contacts and opening a new text message icon.

"Just say 'What's up?' Then go from there. He should tell me where he is if he thinks it's me." Kagome said while disappearing out the door and into the garage.

'Now where's that screw driver…' Kagome thought to herself. She scanned around the garage and finally spotted two different types of screw drivers and grabbed them. She then saw a tool belt and strapped that around her slim waist before placing the screwdrivers in a pouch. Noticing some saw dust on a work bench Kagome ran over to it and grabbed a handful and put it in a separate pouch. Smiling she walked back into the house and saw Inuyasha walking over to Kagome with some super glue.

"He's with Rin." Inuyasha said while looking at her. "Nice outfit." Kagome just smiled and took the super glue from Inuyasha.

"Thanks. Hey do you happen to know what color Sesshomaru's soap is?" Kagome asked while walking past Inuyasha to a cabinet.

"Umm black I think." Inuyasha said while quirking an eyebrow at her while she grabbed out a bottle of syrup and placed it in the tool belt.

"You'll see. Do you know where your mom keeps her finger nail polish?" Kagome asked.

"Umm yeah she keeps it in a draw in the living room. I'll go get it." he said while jogging into the living room to retrieve it. "What color?"

"Clear!" Kagome shouted back while starting up the stairs. She walked into Sesshomaru's bedroom and into his bathroom. Once in their she pulled back the shower curtain and grabbed his shampoo bottles and sighed in relief when she saw they were almost empty. She was going to prank him but she didn't want to have to waste a whole freakin' bottle of shampoo. She then grabbed the bar of soap that was in their and placed all of the objects on his counter. Just as she was unscrewing one of the caps off of Sesshomaru's shampoo bottles, Inuyasha arrived with the fingernail polish.

"What are you gonna do to his shampoo?" he asked while helping unscrew other lids.

"Fill them with some saw dust then shake it up well. Then we have to paint the bar of soap with the fingernail polish and let it dry before we glue it down to the soap dish. It will drive him crazy while he tries to lather that bar of soap up." Kagome said while laughing as her imagination ran wild.

She grabbed the saw dust from the tool belt and started to put some into the bottles while Inuyasha screwed the lids back on and shook them up. After that was finished she quickly put them back where there were and unscrewed the lid on the fingernail polish and started covering the bar of soap in a light coat. Setting that aside to dry, both her and Inuyasha walked out of the bathroom and into Sesshomaru's room.

"Now we're going to unscrew all the screws on his bed frame, so that when he sits on the bed it will collapse." Kagome said while handing him one of the screw drivers and taking the other one for herself to the other side of the bed.

When finished they sighed and Inuyasha said "Your ideas seem more promising and more likely to work than mine did, I can't wait." He laughed lightly as his imagination also pictured the rage on Sesshomaru's face. Kagome went back into the bathroom and placed a line of super glue on the back of the bar of soap and put it back in its original place.

"Now for the last step in here. Hey Inuyasha can you lift me up so I can unscrew his light?" Kagome asked while looking at the bulb with a gleam in her eyes.

"Sure." Inuyasha walked up beside her and knelt down. "Get on my shoulders."

Kagome did so and she unscrewed the light bulb causing it to get dark. "Hey Inuyasha, since you and Sesshomaru are demons you can see in the dark, better than a human, right?"

"Yeah, right now I can make out the shapes of everything." Inuyasha said while bending down and letting her off his shoulders.

"Good, that probably means that Sesshomaru's ego will make him say 'I can see in the dark no problem, who needs things such as light.' and he will not see the saw dust or the super glue and super shiny soap bar." Kagome said while walking out of the bathroom with Inuyasha behind her.

'Should we prank his shoes and clothes too?' Kagome thought to herself. 'Hell yeah, he rubs that shiny car in my face every day. Pay back is a bitch.'

"Well I think this is just gonna make his day." Inuyasha said to Kagome and smiled in satisfaction.

"Oh we're not done yet." Kagome said with an evil smile. She was enjoying this too much.

"Really?" Inuyasha gaped at her. 'Damn her head is full of ideas.'

"Yeah I need you to switch his drawers in his dresser around, and show me where is shoes are." Kagome said while running to Sesshomaru's bathroom again and returning with a roll of toilet paper.

"His shoes are in his closet in the back." Inuyasha said while walking over to his dresser and starting his job.

Kagome ran to his shoes and started to shove toilet paper into the toes of his shoes so that they were about a size too small. She then went back through them and made sure that the toilet paper wouldn't be noticeable and Sesshomaru would think his shoes were to small. He was probably to smart for all of this stuff but it was worth a try and it was fun setting it all up.

Satisfied with the shoe job she walked out of his closet and saw Inuyasha put the last drawer into place. "Anything else in that scheming mind of yours?" he asked while standing up and poking her in the side of her head playfully.

"Hmmm…yeah I think that's enough." Kagome said while grabbing his hand and pulling him out of Sesshomaru's room. "Now…all we have to do is wait until he gets back. I probably won't even be here by the time he gets here. Take a picture for me." Kagome said while laughing.

"I will. Hey what time is it?" Inuyasha asked while Kagome checked her phone.

"Wow that took us two and a half hours." Kagome mused while also adding "It's a quarter til' six."

"So what do you want to do? Or are you gonna go home?" Inuyasha asked while feeling disappointment at the thought of her going home. He felt…relaxed and some other feeling in his being when she was around and he could get used to that feeling.

(45 minutes later 7:35 p.m.)

"Shit! He's home, act normal." Inuyasha whispered while jumping over the couch and flipping on the t.v. The Simpsons were on and he made a good show of being engrossed in the episode where Homer tries to turn his family into a respectable family.

Kagome came flying into the living room and jumped onto the couch and slung her legs onto Inuyasha's lap and buried her face in the couch cushions, feigning sleep. She began to take deep, even breaths and finally she was satisfied that she would appear to be asleep.

She heard the front door open and close and she fought to keep her act up. She heard Sesshomaru's silent footsteps as he stood next to her end of the couch. She could feel him staring at her and a few seconds passed before he said anything.

"It's strange how much she trusts demons. She seems to choose the most unlikely of people to trust and you're a wonderful example. Just don't do anything stupid that will hurt her, because I think of her as the little sister we never had and I will make you pay." Sesshomaru said while watching Inuyasha's facial expression change slightly with each sentence.

"Gotcha'." Inuyasha said while looking up from the t.v. and into Sesshomaru's eyes.

Kagome listened to Sesshomaru's footsteps and cracked an eye open and stared at Inuyasha for a second, taking note of the unrecognizable look on his face.

"Hey, we better get ready to put our survival skills to use…" Kagome said while sitting up and taking her legs off of Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha let out a short bark of laughter and said "He just muttered fuckin' light."

"Our plan's in action, let's enjoy it before Sess slaughters you." Kagome stood and grabbed Inuyasha's hands to pull him up from the couch.

"Hey, why am I the only one getting slaughtered?" Inuyasha asked while stopping mid-step.

"Well for one Sesshomaru loves me way more than you." Kagome joked. "And two I told you that if I was going to help you with the pranks, then you would have to protect me with your last breath."

Inuyasha just stared at her for a few seconds before saying "I don't remember the 'last breath' part."

"Well I just added that part to our deal." Kagome said while starting for the stairs.

"Not fair. There's no adding after a deal's been made." Inuyasha whined.

"It's so fair."

"No it's not."

"Yeah it is."

"No."

"Yes." Kagome ran quietly up the stairs, ignoring Inuyasha who was still complaining about how his brother was going to kill her too.

"Come on, slow poke." Kagome whispered to him. He looked up the stairs and followed with a sigh.

Kagome pressed her ear against the door leading to Sesshomaru's room and listened carefully. She looked up at Inuyasha when he also pressed his ear to the door. They were so close that their elbows touched and Kagome shivered when Inuyasha whispered "The shower's been turned on so everything else should go as planned." She just nodded and turned her focus back on the sounds coming from the bathroom.

A growl ripped through the room, followed by a loud thud and falling objects. "Damn soap." Sesshomaru snarled out causing Kagome and Inuyasha to laugh until their stomachs hurt.

They looked at each other and finally truly, realized the proximity of their faces and were drawn in by each others eyes. Blue clashed with amber and the rest of the world seemed to fade from the others senses. Lips only a couple of inches away from touching, shoulder to shoulder Kagome began to lean in, closing the distance between them until a few centimeters separated their lips.

Inuyasha was the one to close those measly centimeters and kissed Kagome's lips gently. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his soft lips covering hers. The few seconds of silence they had was interrupted by a loud snarl.

"Inuyasha, Kagome you two are going to die!" Sesshomaru shouted. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open and he heard the shower turn off and a very pissed Sesshomaru ripping the shower curtain open.

"Crap, Run!" Kagome yelled while jumping up and taking off down the hall towards the stairs. Taking three steps at a time, Kagome rushed down the stairs, hearing Sesshomaru's footsteps in his room. Inuyasha however was getting the hell out of town as he didn't even bother with the stairs.

"NO FAIR!" Kagome yelled as he jumped over the railing and landed softly on the hardwood floor below, before running for the door.

"Every man for himself!" Inuyasha shouted while swinging the door open and dashing out.

"But I'm not a man!" Kagome yelled while jumping down the last five steps. She headed for the door and heard Sesshomaru land on the hardwood floor behind her, just as Inuyasha had just done.

She didn't dare look back as she grabbed her flip-flops and ran out the door.

Looking around for Inuyasha while she ran through the dew covered grass, Kagome saw no sign of him.

"Dang him." Kagome mumbled while stopping to slip on her shoes. She continued running and stuck to the shadows behind neighbors houses. She stopped running and looked around, seeing nothing she started to jog when all of a sudden she was grabbed from behind and had her arms pinned behind her back.

"No wonder the pranks actually worked." she heard Sesshomaru growl out before she was picked up and thrown over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

Kagome just 'hmphed' and started at the grass as Sesshomaru ran back towards the house.

"Inuyasha made me." Kagome said while grinning at one of the most childish excuses in the world.

"I'm sure he did." was all Sesshomaru said.

"Oh, by the way, those wood shavings give your hair great texture and volume." Kagome said as seriously as she could while fingering his damp hair that was full of pine shavings.

"Damn you." Sesshomaru said while stopping in front of the door. Kagome just laughed and continued her examination of his silver hair that was prettier than hers. It wasn't normal or fair for a guy's hair to look prettier than a girls.

Sesshomaru went straight through the kitchen and into the garage where he started to rummage around in a drawer. Kagome strained to see what he was doing and saw him pull out rope and duct tape. Her eyes widened and she realized it was going to be harder than she thought to escape.

Not missing a beat Sesshomaru immediately turned and walked back into the kitchen and up the stairs to the guest room, that was the door next to Sesshomaru's. 'God Kagome, think, think.' A light bulb clicked in her brain as she had the hilarious image of Inuyasha tied to his bed and door. 'Ticklish spot.' Kagome smiled deviously and strained the reach Sesshomaru's knee.

'Almost there.' Kagome thought.

"Quit squirming, you won't escape this Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said while glaring lightly.

'Got it!' Kagome thought while lightly brushing her fingers around the back of his knee. She felt him tense up and took this opportunity to tickle both knees.

Sesshomaru's face would have been a Kodak moment for his eyes went from the light glare to a deer in the headlights expression and he quickly pulled Kagome higher up onto his shoulder so that she was away from his knees.

"Kagome Anne Higurashi, I will toss you down these stairs." Sesshomaru said in a very serious tone. Kagome only gulped, considering he had used her full name and used his pissed off tone with her.

"Sorry." she stammered out fearing for her health. She didn't want to have any broken bones from 'falling' down stairs. He only 'hmphed and turned on his heel walking into the guest room that was before Inuyasha's door. He closed the door and without missing a beat he quickly tied Kagome's hands together behind her back and to the bed post. She made it as difficult as possible for him by pulling and squirming to get away and gave a loud sigh when she was fully secured by rope around her legs, from her feet to her knees and her wrists secured together around the cursed bed post. Glaring at her restrainments her head snapped up when she heard the unmistakable sound of duct tape being torn and ripped.

"You seem to be awfully good at this." Kagome said before she had gray, sticky tape slapped over her mouth. This only caused her to glare harder and look at Sesshomaru before mumbling, "Ahhol."

Sesshomaru only raised an amused eyebrow at her before saying "Stay here while I go and find that stupid idiot that left you for the wolves."

Kagome only rolled her eyes before mumbling "Likaveaoce." (Any guesses? I didn't know how to put it in mumble speak, but it is "Like I have a choice." and she called him an a**hole in the sentence before.)

Kagome watched him leave and then quickly set about removing the duct tape which hurt like hell. She remove it by rubbing her cheek on her shirt sleeve until she got it off the corner. With her cheek burning she fumbled with her ropes and found they were super tight. 'Dang.' Kagome thought. Deciding to just give up and wait for Inuyasha, who was going to get a piece of her mind along with a foot up his ass from both Sesshomaru and her.

4 minutes later

It was stupid actually. That some people just have those random moments of good luck while others never get it. Kagome was one who hardly had moments like this but here she was sitting in a guest bedroom tied up and with nothing to get her out when she remembered something.

Earlier that morning she had picked up that pocket knife that was on the ground. 'God really does love me.' Kagome thought before she realized that it was gonna be a whole different problem getting the knife out of her pocket. That was when her flexibility was gonna do her some good. It was painful, the bed post digging into her spine as she bent her head as far as she could towards her shorts pocket. Realizing she was almost there she lifted her legs as close as possible and used her chin to edge the knife out of her pocket. Getting the knife out about an inch she grabbed it in between her teeth and smiled in satisfaction before wincing as she sat up. Damn, that was gonna be sore in the morning. Then doing one of those kick ass moves that people do in the movies she dropped the knife. into her awaiting hands, over her shoulder. Sighing in relief when she caught it, Kagome quickly flipped it open and started to saw vigorously at the ropes binding her.

One minute later and she was free. Doing a small victory dance, Kagome quickly closed the knife and slid it into her shorts pocket. Heading for the door she froze when she heard the front door open and close followed by footsteps that quickly started up the stairs.

She looked around and quickly hid behind the door having no other options. If it was Sesshomaru he would smell her but at least she would have a chance to escape. Hearing the footsteps pause in front of the door Kagome braced herself to run when the door opened and the person walked past. She was stopped though when she heard Inuyasha whisper, "Kagome? Are you there?"

"Inuyasha, why the hell did you leave me?" Kagome asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Sorry bout that…but I came back to help you…" Inuyasha replied while rubbing the back of his head nervously. He didn't want Kagome to be ticked off at him.

"Well you were a bit too late as you can see." Kagome motioned to the cut rope and duct tape.

"Seems so, dang you're good. I can never escape his torture ropes." Inuyasha said while laughing.

"It was just pure skill." Kagome said with a sarcastic hint in her voice.

"You don't have to be modest, Kagome, jeez." Inuyasha said while laughing at her bragging.

"I know." She giggled slightly. "Actually, it was pure luck." Kagome said while fishing the pocket knife out of her pocket and smiling down at it. "Found it this morning on my sidewalk."

"Hmm." Inuyasha only answered before frowning at the knife. The wheels in his mind were turning while he thought about why there was a knife at her house just randomly lying on the sidewalk and who left it there. His thoughts were cut short, however, when they heard the door downstairs slam.

"Inuyasha, I know you're in here and you won't escape." They heard Sesshomaru say in a deadly calm voice that was surprisingly close considering the door had just closed.

Turning back towards Kagome he found her slinging the window open and motioning him over to her. He jogged over to her and bent down so that she could get on his back and didn't waste a single moment as he jumped from the second story and landing softly on the dew covered grass below.

They looked back up at the window and saw Sesshomaru glaring down at them with a small smirk on his lips.

"That smirk is enough to scare me and make me want to curl up in a ball for a week." Kagome said while Inuyasha just nodded and started for her house. When they arrived they immediately turned around and Kagome pulled out her phone and speed dialed Sango.

"Yeah, hey Sango it's me Kagome. I was wondering if I could maybe come and stay the night at your house. Megumi and Onigumo are having a party by the looks of it and I don't even want to know what kind of sick people are there."

There was a pause as Sango spoke on the other end of line and Kagome smiled and said "Thanks Sango you're a life saver and Inuyasha's with me too because we kind of ticked of Sesshomaru. Is it alright if he hangs with us too?"

Another pause and Kagome was saying thank you after words followed by a see you in a few.

"Well at least we'll live for another day." Kagome said while trying to be optimistic.

This only caused Inuyasha to roll his eyes, before he scooped her up bridal style and took off at a sprint towards Sango's. Kagome clutched onto the front of Inuyasha's t-shirt and blushed as she realized how he was holding her.

Inuyasha looked down at her to see a light tinge of pink flit across her cheeks as she gripped the front of his shirt tightly.

A few short minutes later, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Sango's 16 year-old little brother, Kohaku, were all sitting in the living room watching parodies that Sango and Kohaku had taped over the years. Finally, they were all about to pass out and Inuyasha borrowed a pair of Kohaku's pajama bottoms and Kagome borrowed a pair shorts and a t-shirt from Sango to sleep in.

Kohaku went to his room and Sango slept on the black and white lounge sofa that was in the living room. Kagome slept, curled up on one end of the black suede couch with her feet at Inuyasha's chest. And Inuyasha slept on the other end of the couch with his feet behind Kagome's head.

Sango's parents who had just arrived home from a business trip smiled at the innocence of the couple and turned to each other and hugged before going upstairs to go get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Oh yeah! My computer is finally working again and lets me on the internet! So happy :)))) So i hope you loved this chapter at least half as much as i did. I had so many other pranks but i didn't want to use them because then i would have to actually have Sesshomaru kill them from rage, and then where would the story go from there without its main characters?

Please Review! I love reading what people right good or bad. And i hope to add more characters into the story soon.


	7. Danger Threatens

I plan on inserting some OC charcters soon and thank you for the reviews! You're all great 3

**Rescue Me**

Kagome found herself waking up to the smell of bacon, eggs, and pancakes along with the chatter of Sango and Sango's parents. Keeping her eyes closed she smiled sadly, missing when she was a little girl before her mom became an alcoholic, when they would have breakfast like this every weekend. Now it was an apple a day, to keep the doctor away. How she hated that saying.

She was then aware of something on top on her shoulder, next to her head. She cracked her eyes open and realized it was Inuyasha's socked feet. Crunching her eyes she realized that today was Tuesday, a school, day and it was also…She turned her head towards the wall clock and saw that the hands read 7:45. She had fifteen minutes to get home, showered, and dressed.

'Oh well I'll just steal some of Sango's clothes and 'borrow' most of her hot water.' Kagome grinned before stretching and yawning, causing Inuyasha to open his amber eyes that glinted in the morning light.

"We've got fifteen minutes until school." Kagome said while he sat up and rubbed his face groggily.

"Kay." was his only reply before he laid back down. Kagome rolled her eyes and kicked him lightly.

"Wake up, I want to buy my homecoming ticket today." He frowned but stood and helped her up.

"Do you need me to take you home?" Inuyasha asked while helping her up from the couch.

"Nah, I'm just gonna borrow something from Sango." Kagome said while pulling him towards the kitchen.

They both walked into the kitchen and smiled at Sango's parents.

"Good morning Kagome." Sango's mom said while flashing a brilliantly white smile. "And you must be Inuyasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru's brother."

"That's me." said Inuyasha while smiling and shaking hands with the two grownups. Who were honestly kind of intimidating and had a kind but dangerous air about them. He smiled on through their strange nature and said "Well I better go home and get ready for school."

"Oh, well it was nice to meet you." said Sango's mom. She then said "Here you should at least eat something, even if it's on the go." Inuyasha then had a paper plate filled with bacon shoved in front of his nose.

"Well, I don't know who would be crazy enough to ignore bacon if it was offered." Inuyasha said while taking four pieces of bacon and smiling politely before waving and saying, "Thanks a lot, see y'all later."

Kagome hugged him and said bye, before grabbing a piece of bacon and looking around. She then noticed that Sango was already ready and Kohaku just walked in and smiled before grabbing Kagome's bacon from her and stuffing it in his mouth.

"Hey! That was my beloved bacon!" Kagome yelled with fake tears forming in her eyes. She then flicked Kohaku on the forehead causing him to yell in pain and rub his forehead viciously.

"Thanks for breakfast Isamu, Kazumi." Kagome said while waving at Isamu, Sango's father, and smiling at Kazumi, Sango's mother. "If it's alright I'm gonna use your shower."

"Of course, any time Kagome." Kazumi said while drying a dish in her hands with a towel.

Kagome then sprinted for the stairs and ran to Sango's room and into the bathroom that Sango had all to herself. She turned on the faucet and stripped before jumping in for a quick, record time, two minute shower. Hopping out Kagome almost fell flat on her face, on the tiled floor. 'Damn.' She sighed before quickly grabbing a towel and drying off. She wrapped it around her and walked out and headed for Sango's closet to grab something to wear.

Finally, she found a soft fabric that turned out to be a teal (if you can't tell already me and her really like the color teal!), off the shoulder dress that ended right below her butt. She slipped it on and disapproved of the length. She had to hang around people like Miroku, so it wasn't a wise choice. She searched and found a pair of dark gray legging and pulled them on. She then grabbed Sango's brush and quickly pulled it through her hair before towel drying it like a maniac.

Removing the towel from her head just as Sango walked in Sango screamed in mock horror and had a deer in the headlight look on her face.

"K-k-kagome, your hair's so…poofy…" Sango stuttered out before laughing and falling onto her bed while laughing and holding her stomach.

Kagome only rolled her eyes and smiled and laughed with Sango when she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked like she just walked through a hurricane. She shook her head and brushed it again causing it to flatten and be slightly wavy. Kagome then looked around and found a hair tie and pulled her hair into a low side ponytail that hung over her right shoulder.

She then looked at the time and found that she had finished just in time.

"Sango we better get going or we'll be late." Kagome said, but when she got no answer she turned and saw no Sango. "Sango, I hate you! You big jerk, why'd you leave me." Kagome yelled with mock anger while grabbing her shorts and pulling her phone out. Having no pockets she shoved it in to her bra and made sure no one could see it through her dress. She then ran out the door and downstairs to see Sango closing the door behind her. Growling at her friend's actions she grabbed her white flip-flops and slipped them on while running out the door and to the sidewalk where Sango was waiting with her hands on her hips.

"Took ya long enough slow poke." Sango teased while rolling her eyes. Kagome only glared and stuck her tongue out at the dark haired brunette who was wearing comfy, plain, navy t-shirt the fit her just right and a pair of capris, with her magenta book bag slung casually over her shoulder.

"So…how was your date with Miroku yesterday?" Kagome asked while wiggling her eyebrows. She had forgotten to ask Sango about it and she was now dieing to know.

"…It was…very nice actually. He didn't try to grope me, as I said in my text I sent you, and well…he asked me to homecoming!" Sango said with a bright smile on her face, which caused Kagome to smile also.

'Go Roku, makin' your move with excellence!' Kagome thought while squishing Sango in a big hug. "Now we all have dates to homecoming. You and Roku, Sesshomaru and Rin, Ayame and Kouga, Ami and Hiroshi, and Inuyasha and me."

"Yeah, yeah…I'm happy now so you don't have to rub it in that you were right. And Sesshomaru hasn't asked Rin yet, and we know that Rin's to timid to ask him instead." Sango elbowed Kagome in the ribs causing Kagome to laugh and say "That tickled but hurt at the same time, you meanie.

Kagome then realized that her purse had been left at the hands of the beast know as Sesshomaru.

'…Who knows what Sesshomaru did to my poor purse!' Panic swept over her as she looked up the two blocks, where the Takahashi's house was.

"Umm, Kagome?" Sango shook her friends shoulder and pointed up at the second floor, where Inuyasha's window was. Looking at the window she saw it fly open and Inuyasha diving through the entrance head first. Gasping, Kagome watched as he did a front flip in midair, and land on his feet. She never would get use to watching a person jump out a window, demon or not. It was the natural reaction to feel shock when someone jumps from a second story.

Sesshomaru's head popped out of the window and he threw random objects out the window causing Inuyasha to yell insanities at him and flip him off.

Inuyasha took off at a jog towards the sidewalk and spotted Kagome and Sango. He stopped in front of them and handed Kagome's purse to her. "Thanks so much, Inuyasha!" Kagome said while reaching in her purse and checking everything. It seemed safe.

"Fuck you, Sesshomaru! Quit throwing all my shit out the window god damn it!" Inuyasha shouted while turning red from his anger. It was quite cute and Kagome smiled and watched his face intently. Kagome took the chance to slip her phone out of her bra and into her purse while Inuyasha was busy ranting.

She continued watching Inuyasha and smiled again after his ears flattened against his head. Adorable was her definition and she couldn't help but remember what Inuyasha had said. That one conversation had occasionally ran through her head ever since yesterday after school. 'Together more than friends, huh? But not quite, he hasn't literally asked me to be his girlfriend yet. But that kiss…what did it mean? It was so wonderfully amazing.' Her musings continued as she was pulled along by Sango, who was looking at Inuyasha and the window Sesshomaru had previously occupied.

'Of course, I would most likely say yes if he asked me, because I trust him entirely and feel like I've known him forever. Safety, that's the feeling of security I get when he is near.' Kagome started to mumble to herself while she pondered, causing Sango to look at her with an odd look that clearly stated 'You're crazy, girl!' Kagome hadn't realized just how much her feelings for Inuyasha had bubbled up until he was all that she mainly thought about.

'I wonder if I have money in my purse for my homecoming ticket because-'- "Kagome! Pay attention!" Sango shouted at her friend while pulling her back to the middle of the sidewalk, causing her to barely miss running into a stop sign.

"Oh, sorry Sango! I was wondering if I had enough money to buy my homecoming ticket. You know me, I have a difficult time staying on task." Kagome laughed at herself.

"Shouldn't Inuyasha be buying your homecoming ticket? He's your date after all." Sango pointed out while looking behind them to see a very pissed off Inuyasha yelling at Sesshomaru, who had backed out of the driveway in one fluid motion and sped off, leaving Inuyasha to his ranting.

"Yeah, but you know I don't like it when other people buy me things…" Kagome said with a sigh. "Remember that one time when Ayame and Rin bought me those hundred dollar boots for my birthday?" Kagome asked, reminding Sango of the all, too silly incident.

"Yeah, you almost cried because they wouldn't take them back and return them to the store, because they had thrown away the receipt. Then you insisted for an entire week that one of them would take the boots for themselves…Honestly Kagome, you need to be more dependent on your friends and want people to get you stuff sometimes." Sango said tiredly. This was a topic that she thought she would never win, but she would still try.

"I do. I let my grandparents give me birthday money every year and allow neighbors to pay me for cleaning or other errands." Kagome said while ticking them off on her fingers.

Sango's eyebrow involuntarily twitched as she forced a smile. "Kagome…they don't count, kay?"

"Yeah they do." Kagome muttered while pushing her lips out into a pout and furrowing her brows.

Sango quirked an eyebrow before sighing. "Inuyasha! Sesshomaru is probably already at school so get your ass over here so I can talk to you!"

Kagome stared at Sango with a look of disbelief. "Don't bring him in on this!"

"Bring me in on what?" Inuyasha asked while idling up next to Kagome with a questioning look.

"Nothing!" Kagome exclaimed while smiling and jabbing Sango in the ribs with her elbow.

"Ow! That you should buy Kagome's homecoming since you are her date." Sango said ignoring the menacing glare that Kagome was giving her.

"Oh, well of course I'm going to buy her ticket. That's what I'm supposed to do and I want to." Inuyasha said with a tone of voice that said "Duh!"

"See Kagome? So you don't have to worry about buying it." Sango said while beaming brightly at her friend. Kagome only glared daggers at the brunette and said "But I 'want' to buy my own ticket."

"Too bad!" exclaimed both Inuyasha and Sango in unison.

Kagome sighed and said "Well, you can't stop me from buying it."

"But I will because I'll go and buy it right now before you get the chance." said Inuyasha, before he took off in a full sprint with his demonic speed, leaving Kagome gaping.

"But, but, I'll feel guilty…" Kagome stammered. Sango grinned and patted her friends head and restated her early phrase. "You're gonna have to rely on your friends whether you want to or not, so get used to it."

"Hmph!" Kagome groaned and said "Fine, I'll let him buy the ticket."

"Mhm, because you have no choice in the matter. Miroku is buying my ticket, as is Kouga for Ayame." Sango assured a moody Kagome.

The two of them arrived at the school and watched as Sesshomaru and Rin were talking and then Rin's face suddenly brightened and she hugged Sesshomaru tightly causing the stoic teen to smile lightly. "See, I told you Sango." Kagome said while walking through the doors and towards her locker to get her things.

"Hey Kagome here's your ticket." Inuyasha said while handing Kagome the red colored piece of paper with the school mascot on each side with the words:

'Raging Demon's Homecoming'

~Night-to-Remember~

September 18, 2011

"Thanks Inuyasha…I can't wait." Kagome said while hugging him tightly.

"No problem, this Saturday will be a night to remember." Inuyasha promised while returning the hug.

The two of them were pulled out of their talking when a chilling voice interrupted them. "Well, well, well! It's the lost puppy and his bitch. Pup should watch out for her like a good guard dog or she'll get hurt." Naraku's voice sounded from right behind Kagome causing her heart to jump from fright. Inuyasha frowned and said "Naraku cut the shit or you're gonna be the one needing watching out for."

That sadistic smirk never wavered, but grew bigger as Naraku raked his eyes down Kagome's form, just before he pushed around Inuyasha and strode down the hall. Kagome shivered. She had never really feared Naraku until that day Onigumo arrived. The two men shared the same air about them and it set her on edge. She was, after all, still a girl and could never overpower a guy that had over fifty pounds of muscle on her.

"Kagome, just ignore their shit. They won't do anything to you." Inuyasha said while poking her in the stomach diverting her attention and causing her to laugh and dodge all of his pokes.

Still, however, Naraku's words brought back Onigumo's words from the other day into her memory. What did Onigumo mean by 'Don't worry I promised I wouldn't do anything drastic to you. At least not yet that is.' 'Who did he promise and what am I suppose to say to that not yet part.'

Kagome sat all through the rest of her classes feeling sick and worried, while she thought over everything that occurred since she became enemies with Naraku and Kikyo's gang. Not even at the lunch bell did she jump up with the same vigor, causing Inuyasha to worry a lot.

Kagome forced a smile and nodded enthusiastically as Ayame talked about the dress her and Rin picked out yesterday. She was glad that her friends were too happy with their present situations to notice that she was acting different. "I can't wait to see it, Ayame!" Kagome said while giving her biggest, most vibrant smile she could, to seem engrossed in Ayame, Rin, and Sango's discussion. She let her eyes wander over to Naraku's table and saw him talking to his bunch of delinquents, while ever so often looking over at her table. Her paranoia increased and she adverted her eyes and looked anywhere. What was wrong with her? Why was she all of a sudden starting to get frightened by them? Her eyes drifted over to Inuyasha who was watching her with a steady gaze. 'Crap he's noticed.' Kagome cursed herself before smiling sweetly at him.

Inuyasha returned the smile and turned his gaze elsewhere, returning to his thoughts as well. He knew she was distressed and it made him restless. He also finally had the thought cross his mind that they weren't actually couple because he hadn't asked her. He only asked if they were more than friends.

He cared about her so much already and had the urge to protect and be with her at every moment possible, so he made the choice to ask her soon. But now she was acting strange and he knew it had something to do with Naraku. Not to mention her mother's new fiancé, who deemed a problem, a big problem. The man was a dangerous threat to Kagome. 'On Saturday at Homecoming... I'll ask her to be my girlfriend on Saturday.'

With that he was yanked out of his thoughts by the piercing sound of the bell. The rest of the day followed through and before they knew it the final bell rang and the students scurried like cockroaches out of the school doors and to the buses and cars.

"Hey I'm gonna go with Kouga and Miroku to find a tux, what color is your dress?" Inuyasha asked as they walked towards their houses.

"It's white, with some silver, sparkly jewel things on one side." Kagome replied while yawning. She really needed a nap.

Kagome and Sango separated from Inuyasha. "Have fun Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled over her shoulder as she smiled and waved. "I wonder where Rin and Sesshomaru were at lunch..." Kagome mused while walking next to Sango down the narrow sidewalk. She gingerly stepped over a concrete slab that was pushed up by a tree root that grew out underneath.

"I don't know, I would probably imagine they were out eating lunch somewhere together." Sango said. A resounding vibrating filled the air, as Sango pulled out her phone and proceeded to reply to a message. "Proved my point perfectly." she smiled while shaking her phone back in forth in front of Kagome's face showing a message from Rin saying that her and Sesshomaru had a great lunch together.

Kagome just smiled and gave a short snort of laughter before turning back to her worries at hand. She had to stop…it was just plain silly to worry over someone like Naraku. Or was it? She had seen what he is like and what he can do.

Naraku wasn't one to say something and then not fulfill it. He would do something to her if she let him get the chance.

Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sango looking at her worriedly. "Kagome, what's wrong? You've been out of it all day." Sango asked while removing her hand from her friends shoulder.

'So she did notice my behavior, after all.' Kagome thought while smiling to herself.

"It's nothing important Sango, I've just been thinking is all." Kagome assured while continuing towards Sango's house.

"Kagome you can tell me, please tell me." Sango begged while also adding. "I'm worried about you because you never act like this even when you're 'thinking'."

Kagome hung her head and quietly mumbled "Sango, I'm freaked out a bit."

"Oh Kagome, why?" Sango asked while looking at her friend with worry etched into her face.

"Mom's new fiancé and Naraku are planning something…I can feel it. Can we continue this inside?" Kagome asked while motioning to the door that they had arrived at.

"Of course, let's go." Sango said while quickly unlocking the door and closing it, before following Kagome up the stairs to her room. Kagome plopped down on Sango's window seat and stared out the window before continuing.

"I don't know what to do. From the first moment I met Onigumo, I despised him. He's just a sadistic pig." Kagome turned her head and looked at Sango, who was sitting on her bed watching her talk.

"You know what the first thing he did when he saw me was?" Kagome asked Sango with disgust in her voice. "He looked up and down my body, with that sickening smirk on his face. The weirdest part is that both he and Naraku have that same demeanor…you know what I mean? Naraku acts like he's the alpha of everything…like he owns the world."

"Yeah, isn't that why we all hate the guy?" Sango said before rolling over on her bed and getting up.

Kagome gave a short laugh before nodding. "Or maybe because he is a bigass jerk who needs an attitude adjustment."

"That's practically what I just said." Sango said before throwing a pillow at Kagome, nailing her straight in the face.

"Oomph!" was Kagome reply before she threw one of the cushions from the window seat at Sango. Sango nimbly dodged it and then asked, "Kagome he hasn't touched you or anything like that, has he?" Sango had a perplexed look on her face.

Kagome was quiet for a moment, which gave her away causing Sango to gape in utter shock. "Kagome! What did he do to you?" Sango ran over and sat down next to Kagome on the window seat. She put her hand on her shoulders and made Kagome look at her. "What did that bastard do?"

"It wasn't anything drastic but it was with every intention." Kagome said quickly reassuring her friend that nothing bad happened Kagome explained the events of the Saturday morning when they went shopping and what he had said to her on Sunday when she had went home to get her swim suit.

Sango had a look of disgust on her face while she took all of the information in and analyzed it with expertise that was rare for her age.

"Kagome, will you stay at my house? Please, we can get ready for homecoming together and everything. Besides you aren't safe at your house. What did your mom say about this?" Sango asked.

"Hah, like she would care! She's a drunk Sango, always has been but it's a lot worse after my dad died." Kagome said with a smile that lacked humor.

Kagome then stopped smiling and looked up at Sango in shock. She had just told Sango that her mom was a drunk. None of her friends except for Inuyasha knew that.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry." Sango said while hugging her friend with a comforting hold.

"Don't be, it makes me a responsible young lady! I'm capable on my own." Kagome boasted. She was cut off from her boastfulness when Sango said playfully "Kagome you are in no ways a lady."

"Sango, how could you say such a thing! I thought we were friends." Kagome feigned hurt.

"We are which is why I told you that." Sango laughed while Kagome just retaliated with "But you're suppose to let me bask in my boastful glory."

"And I will let you take me hostage for awhile." Kagome added before saying "I'm gonna need to get all my things. Where am I gonna stay?"

Sango grabbed Kagome's wrist and drug her to a room two doors down from Sango's room and on the other side of the hall. "In one of our guest rooms. It's the biggest one out of the three and…feel the suspense yet? Please forgive me Kagome but it has no teal in in whatsoever…" Sango apologized while opening the door to the room.

Kagome laughed and turned to Sango. "That's fine, I don't need teal to live, gosh." Kagome admired the size of the room and walked over to the black bedspread that had a big white flower that reached from the right side over to the left. It had matching pillows along with plain black pillows. The walls were a dark purple and the carpet was white. A black dresser sat on one side of the room and a closet on the opposite. There was a 14 inch, flat screen TV in front of the bed that had a remote on top of it. Next to the bed was a night stand that was also black and had a white lamp on it.

"This is nice Sango! What do your parents do for a living anyway?" Kagome asked while sitting on the bed. Sango smiled and said "Well, they are kind of like police, only they find and capture demons unlike regular cops that arrest humans."

Kagome openly stared at Sango and then asked "What got them into that?"

"It kind of runs in the family. Generations ago we were known as demon slayers or taijiyas." Sango said while laughing slightly. "But now days they have jails for demons and we don't slay them."

"Wait a minute, you keep saying 'we', does that mean that you too are going to do this." Kagome asked Sango.

"Well, the job isn't full time and I do intend to carry on with my parents profession." Sango said. "Kohaku does to. Right now Mom isn't doing the job that she was handed down, neither is Dad. Mom is at the Modeling agency and Dad is at the lawyers office taking care of a client."

"They are so busy! How do they manage? Do you know any cool moves Sango?" Kagome was amazed that she had such and interesting friend.

"I do know some moves, my parents hired a retired taijiya to train us. She's good for her age." Sango said. "I should teach you something! That way you'll have a way to defend yourself if needed." Sango offered excitedly.

"Yeah but first let's go get my stuff. Is your mom's car here?" Kagome closed the door behind her while she followed Sango down the stairs and to the garage.

"No but we can use the truck." Sango said before jumping into the drivers seat of a small black Chevrolet. Kagome walked over to the passenger side and jumped in. "Okay let's go get your things." Sango put the truck in reverse and backed out of the garage and into the street. Then they were off to Kagome's house to get her moved out for those couple days.

Kagome and Sango jumped out of the truck and walked up to the house. Kagome walked in and was shocked at the state of the kitchen.

Kagome walked in front of Sango and guided her through the mess of beer bottles, cans, and other various trash items. The living room was in an even greater wreck than the kitchen, the air hazy do to smoke; various items of clothing were strung out over the furniture and floor, the air reeked of cigarettes and something stronger that Kagome didn't want to find out; as in the kitchen there were various boos scattered about the floor, alcohol stained the white carpet amber and red.

The black coffee table was covered in broken glass, spilled alcohol, food, and cigars that still smoldered causing Kagome's eyes to water. She grabbed a bottle that had something left in it and poured it on the smoldering cigar.

"Kagome what happened? Is it always like this?" Sango asked while looking at the disastrous room with discomfort.

"No, it's never been this bad…Megumi's car was still out front, she should be here somewhere, so let's go and get this done with." Kagome said while stepping over a broken wine bottle that slowly leaked pink liquid.

Kagome inched up the stairs and walked down the hall towards her room only to stop in front of her mother's door. There was a strange smell coming from the closed door. Though strange the smell was familiar, what was it? Kagome wracked her brain for the familiar smell. Where had she smelled that metallic clingy smell before…Kagome went rigid and her eyes widened like that of a deer caught in the headlights.

'Oh god no…' Kagome thought to herself.

Sango stopped with her friend and watched as her eyes widened and she went rigid. "Kagome? Kagome? What's wrong?"

"God, no. Please don't let it be." Kagome mumbled before looking at Sango who had put a hand on her shoulder.

She looked at the door that separated her from some unknown knowledge. It couldn't possibly be true. This smell, she had remembered it from the accident that took her father's life.

"…Blood." Kagome said while looking at Sango. "I smell blood, do you?" Sango's eyes widened also, when the faint metallic scent reached her nose. Kagome opened the door to her alcoholic mother's room with so much dread in that one simple gesture of turning a knob.

The sight that met her eyes was the most horrific thing she had ever seen. You know how in horror movies how there is so much blood all over and you're grossed out but not really truly affected by it.

This was no horror movie.

Blood covered the walls and floor in smudges, splatters and hand prints. Kagome stared around the room in horror and her eyes finally landed on a shoe behind the overturned dresser. She shakily walked over to the dresser and saw her mothers still body. Her white cami completely soaked in drying blood, various stab wounds and lacerations marred Megumi's body.

"M-Megumi?" Kagome yelled as she saw her mother's chest raise slightly before falling. "Megumi what happened?" Kagome had silent tears flowing down her cheeks, flooding her vision making everything blurred.

Kagome could vaguely make out Sango's voice in the back of her mind as she frantically spoke to whom she assumed was 911.

Megumi looked up at Kagome and smiled a sad smile. "Kagome, I'm so sorry." Megumi erupted in a fit of chocked coughing that caused blood to leak down the corner of her mouth and gush out of her wounds.

"No, it's okay don't talk." Kagome said while grabbing various shirts out of the dresser draws and putting them over the deadly injuries to slow the bleeding.

"No…I was a terrible…mother to you…always drunk and…never there for you." Megumi strained out with bitterness for her stupidity as a mother. "Yet…you turned out…beautifully…"she paused before saying "I'm glad that I sobered up-so that I could see you…with clear eyes."

"It's fine, I was okay with it. Now who did this to you?" Kagome pushed for an answer.

Megumi coughed again and gasped. "Megumi! Tell me who did this!" Kagome frantically shook Megumi's cold, limp hand. Megumi suddenly looked at her daughter and gasped out "Onigumo…stay away from…him. Kagome if this is the only way…that I can be a good…mother…stay away from that man…I…I…I love you…" Kagome stared in shock as her mother's eyes lost their focus. "Megumi! Megumi! Megumiiii! Wake up!" Soon the ambulances could be heard through the silent walls of the house.

Kagome sat on the hardwood floors of the hallway and stared at her bloody covered hands. She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and she looked up and saw the amber eyes of Inutaisho looking at her with sadness. He grabbed her hand and pulled her up off the floor into a fatherly embrace.

Kagome smiled slightly thankful for the fatherly support and said "It was Onigumo…he killed Megumi."

Inutaisho frowned deeply before looking at her squarely. "Onigumo Marisawa?" Inutaisho asked Kagome.

Kagome's eyes widened. "I never heard his last name." Kagome said, but she certainly knew a Marisawa.

Naraku Marisawa, no wonder they seemed so similar. "But that's gotta be his last name. I'm almost positive." Kagome said.

"You did good Kagome, I'll be back." Inutaisho stood and walked over to a police officer who was standing to the side, on a phone. He began to talk to the officer about the murder information he had just received from Kagome.

'This isn't good at all…is this Naraku's fault or was it Onigumo's intentions all along.' Kagome was so confused and overwhelmed by the sudden events and the possibilities. Kagome also couldn't help but feel like a horrible person for not feeling the pain that she should have over her mom's death. She had grown so used to Megumi as just another person, not a motherly figure at all. She loved her yes, but it was like loosing a second cousin that you hardly knew at all.

She looked down at her hands while thinking and noticed that they were still covered in blood. It had began to dry and was sticky. She looked down and noticed that Sango's dress and leggings were also covered in the drying substance.

Kagome stood and walked over to a police officer, a middle aged woman who was skinny as a rail and looked like all of her equipment would pull her down. Kagome smiled politely and the woman returned it. "Umm, could I go and clean up?" Kagome asked while gesturing at herself. The woman looked at her and said "Of course."

"Thank you." Kagome replied before walking into her room and grabbing a pair of underwear, a bra, jean shorts and a t-shirt. She then left to the bathroom down at the very end of the hallway and turned on the shower after locking the door. She then proceeded to strip off the teal dress. The fabric clung to her skin do to the blood making Kagome grimace. She continued to undress and threw her clothes into a pile on the floor before she stepped into the steamy water.

She grabbed the soap and scrubbed as hard as she could at the drying blood, watching it swirl down the drain in crimson torrents. She stared, her mind caught by the liquefied life of her own mother washing down the drain. She pulled her mind away forcefully and finished cleaning herself up, and then got out and dried. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw the same person who was looking back at her only an hour ago. 'I should be different, shouldn't I? My mother just died right in front of me, by cold-blooded murder and I hardly feel anything. "It can't be helped I suppose." she whispered to her reflection.

She grabbed the clean pair of clothes and pulled them on quickly before grabbing her brush and pulling it through her wet hair. She then gathered her hair together and proceeded to wring out all the water into the sink.

Standing on the tips of her toes, she grabbed a plastic bag out of a cabinet above her head and shoved the blood-soaked clothes into it before turning and unlocking the door. Upon leaving the bathroom she flipped off the light switch and walked down the hall which was now starting to empty.

Sango sat on the floor at the end of the hall, and Kagome walked towards her. She stopped and stood in front of her with a small smile. She reached out her hands as Sango returned the smile and helped the brunette up.

"I'm so sorry Kagome, that had to have been terrible." Sango said while folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, it could've been worst." Kagome said truthfully, before heading towards her room. "I'm still gonna stay with you so lets get my stuff."

Sango was left speechless. Kagome just had her mother die right in front of her and she was in more control of herself than Sango was. Kagome's mom really wasn't present as a parent figure in Kagome's life. That had to suck.

"Kagome what are you gonna do about living conditions? Do you have any family you can go to because by law you have to." Sango asked while feeling fear creep up in the back of her mind. Kagome couldn't leave, they all loved her too much.

"I don't have any family that I can go to." Kagome said before saying "So I'll probably be taken in by the government to be adopted or just sit there miserably until I'm eighteen." A tear slid down her cheek. "Sango I don't want to go."

"Okay so what about Akira?" Sango asked sadly.

"He's nineteen, Aunt Kelly and Uncle Gen both died after he turned eighteen.

Sango was silent for a moment before she beamed and said "My family will adopt you! We'd have absolutely no problem with it. Let me call my mom and dad and we'll just get this all done with by tonight. Dad knows all about this stuff so there will be nothing to it."

"You really mean it Sango!" Kagome asked enthusiastically.

"It shouldn't be such a surprise. It hurts that you doubt my love for you Kagome. Besides you were moving in anyway." Sango said while calling her parents.

Kagome smiled. It shouldn't be a surprise it was just the way she was to feel obligated to people who did something for her and she prepared herself for the worst most of the time.

Leaping across the room, Kagome jumped onto her bed. Sighing into the pillow, she wriggled her way over to the edge and hung upside down to look under the bed. She saw what she was looking for and grabbed the two extra large suitcases. She got up and carried the two cases over to her closet and walked in, grabbing an armful of clothes and walked back out throwing them onto the floor. She sat down and set in motion the tiresome, boring job of removing hangers and folding the cloths neatly so that they would all fit in the suit cases.

Sighing, Kagome stood up and stretched wincing as her back cracked. She had sat on the floor far too long folding clothes. However, she wasn't even close to finishing. Both suit cases were full with all of her clothes. The last shirt fitting perfectly before Kagome zipped it shut, zipper straining against the amount of clothes packed in.

"Okay, I love you too, bye." Sango said as she stood up off of Kagome's bed and slipped her phone in her pocket with a huge smile.

"Guess what?" Sango said while grabbing one of the huge suitcases and pulling out the handle to pull it.

"What?" Kagome asked while mimicking Sango's moves with the other suitcase.

"Dad says that he can deal with adopting you, like he can deal with a sloth demon." Sango said while smiling at her dad's strange simile.

Kagome stared at Sango with wide, questioning eyes wondering if that was easy or hard. "That's very, very easy." Sango said while laughing. "Calm down Kagome, he was happy he could adopt you. We all are. However Kohaku is gonna have to fight for his food from now on." Sango laughed and Kagome smiled widely.

"It's not my fault I eat a lot!" Kagome retorted before pulling her suitcase out the door.

"Anyways, he said he was going to call people about the arrangements for papers to be signed. So, at this very moment, we are almost sisters!" Sango said happily while following Kagome.

They walked down the hallway and past the closed door of Megumi's room. Yellow crime scene tape was stuck all over the door. Kagome looked down and walked past it without faltering in her walking. Sango watched her actions and smiled a sad smile.

Walking out the door, Kagome and Sango saw that a few of the police were still at the house sitting in their cars. They were probably there to make sure no one suspicious entered or exited; and that Kagome and Sango would be safe. How considerate they were. They still had a couple of hours until it got dark since it was a school night, so they were gonna continue moving Kagome to Sango's.

Together Kagome and Sango lifted both the suitcases into the back of the truck and pushed it to the front. A car door slammed, causing Kagome and Sango to look up to see that the police woman that Kagome talked to earlier had got. The officer walked over to them and asked "Do you two need any help?"

Kagome smiled politely and said "No thanks, it's all small stuff Officer-" Kagome squinted and looked at her name tag "Officer Brook Medina."

"Okay, well if you need me I'll be here." Brook Medina said while smiling and patting Kagome on the shoulder.

"Okay, thanks again." Kagome and Sango both said before turning and walking back into the house and up the stairs to retrieve the rest of Kagome's things. Kagome ran into the storage room next door and grabbed a stack of empty, new cardboard boxes and took them into her room.

"Hey Sango, could you stack all my cds and makeup into this box and whatever else you can. If you need another box they're on my bed." Kagome said while grabbing a box and walking into her closet.

"Yeah, sure thing." Sango answered while grabbing the cds and various items to pack.

Kagome walked to the back of the closet to her safe. She frowned as something white, hanging out of the crack of the safe, caught her attention. 'A piece of paper?' Kagome asked herself curiously. She grabbed it and pulled it out and turned it to read it when she saw that it had writing.

* * *

Oh yeah! So end of the chapter! Nah I wanna know what happens just like you do. 3

Sango finished packing the cds and other knickknacks into two boxes when she sighed. Kagome had been awfully quiet so she called out to her. "Kagome? I finished that. What are you doing in your closet anyway?" Sango stood and walked over to the closet and only saw shoes and clothing boxes. She stepped into the closet and looked to her left and was faced with nothing but wall. To her right she saw Kagome sitting on the floor staring at something in her hands.

"Kagome? What's wrong?" Sango asked, walking over to Kagome. The object that Kagome was holding turned out to be a piece of paper with something written on it. "Kagome. Hey." Sango said with a more demanding tone. She was getting worried.

Kagome looked up at Sango with fear evident in her eyes. Sango knelt down next to her quickly and grabbed the paper away from Kagome's still hands. She read the short sentence and by the end her eyes were filled with anger and fear for her dear friend.

"Kagome what does Onigumo mean by "Remember the promise I made. It's soon." Sango asked but it clicked in her mind that Kagome had told her that he said that he had promised not to hurt her, at least not yet."

"Kagome we have to give this to the police." Sango said while standing up and turning to walk out the closet door. Before she could take a step she was stopped by a steely grip on her wrist and looked to see Kagome looking up at her with pleading eyes.

"No. You can't. I have this feeling that they can't do anything about this man. That feeling I get around him isn't human. It's pure evil Sango and I don't want to put anyone in danger. Not to mention the police will be stuck to me like glue. I don't want to go to homecoming like that." Kagome finished, but added one more thing. "I know this is the stupidest thing anyone can do but please."

Sango frowned and tossed the paper back at Kagome and said "Hurry up get your stuff packed up, slowpoke." Kagome smiled slightly and stood before grabbing all of her shoes and shoving them into a box and closing it securely. She grabbed another box and pulled the safe out of the little cubby and shoved it in before closing it and standing. She held the bottom of the box so it wouldn't break and she took it out to the truck, placing it in the cab so it was safe.

She then ran up the stairs past Sango who had two boxes, one on top of the other.

**~~~~~Three hours later~~~~~**

Finally they were finished moving all of Kagome's things into Kagome's new room at Sango's and they collapsed on the bed and groaned into the pillows.

"My muscles ache." Kagome grumbled. "Remind me never to move again."

"Same here." Sango said. "It's eight o'clock."

"Hmmm. Sleepy." Kagome mumbled. "I'm gonna put my clothes away and go to sleep. What time do your parents get home?"

"They normally get home around eleven or so." Sango replied. "Hey I'm gonna go take a shower, you just do the rest yourself." Sango laughed as Kagome mumbled something from the pillow.

Sango closed the door behind her as she left to her room and Kagome stood and grabbed the box that had the safe and put it in the back of the closet, still in the box. She then continued to re-hang her clothes and pile the boxed dresses in the back of the closet, until she was interrupted by a knock on her door. She stumbled over to it and opened it, coming face to face with a heavily breathing Inuyasha. "I-Inuyasha?" Kagome stuttered as he didn't hesitate to squash her in a huge hug.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry I wasn't there." Inuyasha said while looking at her.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha and it wasn't your fault you weren't there. I had Sango and your dad was even there. Did you have fun and did you find a tux?" Kagome asked while walking over to another box and pulling out random stuff.

"Yeah all of us found one. We left as soon as we heard. Are you sure your ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah I'm good. Sango's parents are gonna adopt me." Kagome said with a happy smile. Kagome sensed that he was still unconvinced that she was alright so she said "Inuyasha, really, I'm fine. It makes me feel like a horrible person, but Megumi was more like a distant cousin to me than she was a mother. It's sad, yes, but not terribly. We'd never been close."

"I understand." Inuyasha said after a few quiet seconds. "I guess I'll let you sleep, you must be tired." Inuyasha got up to leave, but stopped at the door. Turning on his heel, he walked back to Kagome.

'I'm gonna ask her now.' Inuyasha thought nervously to himself. 'I can't wait for homecoming.'

"Kagome, will you be my girlfriend?" Inuyasha asked. He studied her eyes and for a moment he couldn't tell a thing that she was thinking. Then she smiled and rolled her eyes before standing.

"I thought I would be single forever. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Kagome hugged him and then kissed him on the cheek before he left with a huge smile on his face. Kagome laughed and said "I'll see you tomorrow!"

She started to close the door but before she did she heard Kohaku's voice. "What made you so happy, Inuyasha?"

Kagome closed the door the rest of the way and found a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in. Once dressed she found her toothbrush and walked out into the hallway and to the bathroom down the hall. She brushed her teeth and the left to her room. She turned into her room just as Kohaku opened his door.

"Hey Kagome! I hear you're my new big sis. I'm glad because Sango's such a boring person." Kohaku said while snickering.

"Kohaku I heard that!" Sango yelled from her room.

Kagome smiled and said "Yeah, I always wanted a brother. I preferred an older one but you just right." Kagome laughed and said goodnight before she closed the door and collapsed on her bed and pulled the covers up over her and passed out on the spot.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update. :p

I think I did relatively well on this chapter and I hope you liked it. Please tell me if there were parts that you didn't understand. And I like reviews that tell me if I did something wrong too so throw me with whatever ya got.3


	8. We Were Worried

"I assume that the cops have no evidence that it was you who killed her?" a cold, sadistic voice echoed through the large room that only contained a desk and chair. The evenings sunlight filtered in through the window casting an orangey glow on the two inside.

"Just who do you think I am?" came a snide, male voice. "I've done your dirty work countless times. What makes this time any different?"

"What makes this time different?" the man paused and shifted in his seat to look at the hateful man in front of him. "This time there are dogs and slayers involved and I don't need your sloppy jobs to be the reason we fail in killing this target, Onigumo."

"Hmph. I still don't get why there is such a fuss in killing her. Why don't you get the gang to take care of her? I'm sick of this shit!" Onigumo yelled.

"You seem to forget your place. You may have been, by birth right, next in line to take over the gang, but it seems father found me to be more capable than you. How does it feel to know that your younger brother is better than you?" The man chuckled, a sickly sound. He knew that fact would always get under his older brother's skin and make his nerves tick.

Onigumo clenched his fists and stopped himself from lunging at the irritating man in front of him. "Naraku…I hope you go to the deepest pit in hell." Onigumo said before turning and striding through the door, slamming it on his way out.

Dust particles swirled around violently in the rays of light. For several minutes Naraku sat without moving, hands folded in front of him, elbows resting on the desk. Slowly a smirk spread across his face, turning into an evil grin as he stood and strode to the door with confidence.

Things are going to start to get interesting around here. And soon. Oh so soon.

* * *

Kagome's eyes cracked open to find that she was in a purple room that was obviously not hers…Her eyes opened completely as she realized why. "That's right…" her voice was groggy and she ached everywhere. Not to mention she was still completely exhausted and felt she had gotten no rest, even though she knew she had slept all night. Her eyes drifted over to her alarm clock and that's when it dawned on her that she had forgotten to turn it on.

Jumping out of bed she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and saw that it was 8:30! 'Dang it! I'm half an hour late!' She ran to the door and opened it before running towards Sango's door. She burst through it and dashed by Sango's bed to distracted to realize she had scared the crap out of Sango who was sound asleep until she heard her door slam. Sango rolled her eyes and knew Kagome wouldn't skip school unless she had motivation. Not that it would take much motivation to get her to skip. So Sango crawled out of her warm bed and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Kagome? Hey why don't we skip today? I'm pooped and really don't feel like going." Sango listened and heard the shower was off so she walked in. Kagome was miraculously already wrapped in a towel and combing her hair out. She looked at Sango and smiled.

"Skipping sounds great. But I would have taken a shower anyway." She gave a laugh at Sango's raised eyebrows. "Should I text everyone and let them know?" Kagome's tiredness was quickly forgotten as she remembered what had occurred right before she fell asleep. A bright grin broke across her face and she looked at Sango.

Sango's eyed Kagome carefully as her face changed to one of complete glee. "What's got you so excited?" Sango asked while smiling at her friend.

"Did you know that Inuyasha came here last night before I went to sleep?" Kagome asked Sango, barely able to contain her excitement to tell her friend.

"He did? I didn't kn-" "He asked me to be his girlfriend!" Kagome cut her off. She couldn't suppress her need to tell Sango She was just to happy.

"You said yes right?" Sango beamed at her friend, happy for her.

"Of course I did! I thought I was going to have to ask him first!" Kagome gave a small squeal of delight before walking out the bathroom door and into Sango's room. "Are your parents still home?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah but they're in their room asleep. They normally sleep in until noon before they go to work again." Sango replied. "And Kohaku had some tests to take so he had to go to school. So the cost is clear to go to your room in the towel." She laughed as her friend poked her head out the door and looked both ways before tiptoeing down the hall and into her new room.

Kagome walked into her room and got dressed in a pair of red sweatpants that went mid calf and a black undershirt and white t-shirt. She then retrieved her cell phone from its charger and proceeded to text Miroku, Rin, Ayame, Sesshomaru, and Kouga to tell them she was skipping. She then sent Inuyasha a text. In it she told him that she was skipping and that she missed him already.

She then walked out and back to Sango's room. She walked in just as Sango finished dressing in something similar to Kagome on hers was brown sweats and a green t-shirt. She brushed her hair and Kagome talked to her and asked her what they should do.

"Well…first I think we should eat because I'm starved. It's nine and the last meal I had was the stuff the school served, supposedly called lunch, yesterday." Sango said and Kagome laughed and turned to walk out the door with Sango towards the stairs so they could go to the kitchen. They were quiet as they went, as to not wake up Isamu and Kazumi.

Kagome ran dramatically towards the refrigerator and opened it automatically knowing where the orange juice was. She took it out along with a carton of eggs, milk, and butter. "I feel like pancakes." She stated while looking out Sango who had sat on a chair and put her head down on the table. "What about you, Sango?" Kagome watched as Sango nodded her head, agreeing that pancakes sounded good.

"And scrambled eggs?" Sango asked while yawning, stretching and standing up to grab two skillets from the cabinets. She then disappeared in the pantry and returned a few seconds later carrying the box of pancake mix. "Here."

Kagome took it from her with a thanks and then grabbed a bowl and started to mix all the ingredients together.

10 minutes later and they were sitting down munching on fluffy pancakes and scrambled eggs.

Kagome was sitting where Kazumi, Sango's mom, normally sat and was staring intently at the newspaper. She then noticed a little add in the bottom right corner. "Hey Sango. There's this beauty salon here that's just opened up Monday. It's called Zenbi Okuzashiki and it seems they're looking for business."

Sango perked up as she heard that and said "Really? Hmm…do you think we should go and get reservations for Saturday? Or at least check the place out and see if they're any good?"

Kagome paused and thought about it. She didn't feel like sitting in the house all day. "Yeah! I think that sounds fun."

"Ok. We'll go as soon as I'm done eating and I have to leave a note for Mom and Dad." Sango ate the last bit of her pancakes and took her plate and stacked it on top of Kagome's in the sink and ran water on it. She then washed her hands and grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a note telling her mom and dad where Kagome and her were going, and that if they needed anything she had her cell.

She then grabbed the keys to the truck, since she didn't know if she would be home in time so her mom could have her car to go to work. She looked around and noticed that Kagome had already headed out to the garage. She followed with a yawn. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night, because she was worrying over the note that Kagome had found yesterday. The words haunted her thoughts and she couldn't imagine what Kagome was going through. She looked at her friend who was waiting for her at the garage door with a smile on her face. Sango smiled back and said "We're gonna take the truck." She then thought 'I don't want to ruin Kagome's good mood, so I won't ask her if she's okay just yet.'

"What? I wanted my baby though." Kagome pouted while staring out Sango.

"Hey, its not your baby no matter how much you wish. It's Mom's and she's attached to that thing like glue." Sango smiled at Kagome while throwing the truck keys to her.

"It's still my baby." Kagome mumbled under her breath while catching the keys and walking dejectedly to the black Chevy. She jumped in and got her seat belt on after starting it. Sango jumped in with her and Kagome backed out of the garage and onto the street. They were then on their way into town with the newspaper add in Sango's hand.

"Wait. Do I take a left or a right to get to East Maple?" Kagome asked while waiting for the stop light to change to green.

"It's a left." Sango said while studying the add. Kagome signaled left and turned before heading down the street. "Okay, now take a right here." Sango directed and Kagome obeyed. "And it should be a light green building on our left."

Kagome drove for about 5 minutes before she saw Zenbi Okuzashiki, a beautiful, two story, old Victorian house. She pulled up by the sidewalk and looked at Sango before saying, "This wasn't what I was expecting, but I think I like it. It's charming." She laughed before they both got out, locking the doors and pocketing the keys.

"There's the sign, so this is undoubtedly the place." Sango said while looking at a sign in the little square of yard. They both walked up to the front door and rang the door bell. They only had to wait a few moments before it swung open to reveal a beautiful young woman who was only about five feet tall, and so slender she looked like she couldn't weigh no more than 100 pounds. She beamed at both of them, her smile was unnaturally perfect. 'Pulled straight off of a magazine cover.' Kagome thought, feeling slightly envious. She mentally slapped herself for feeling that way, but every girl had to dream, right?

"Hello! It's so nice to meet you. Oh, by the way my name is Mei." Mei stuck her hand out and shook Kagome and Sango's hands with unexpected strength.

"Hi. My name's Kagome and this is Sango." Kagome said while smiling at the girl who was in her early twenties.

"Well what can I do for you two?" Mei asked. She stood by her desk with her hands behind her back looking at them expectantly.

Kagome smiled while saying "Well this Saturday is our homecoming and we were wanting to know just what you guys are capable of." She waited while Mei beamed even brighter.

"Well we do almost everything you could want. Here I can show you all of our equipment and my colleagues and lifelong friends." Mei was practically dragging the two of them to a door that was to the left of her desk.

When they walked through they came face to face with an unsuspecting, tall, young man who was quite good-looking and around Mei's age. He stopped abruptly and stepped to the side allowing the three to enter the room. "Well this is unexpected." he said while brushing his black, ear length long hair out of his eyes. "My names Aki and if you would excuse me I need to get going. Hey Mei, I'll be back in a few." Aki then proceeded to stride through the door and left.

"Well now that we've met the ever charming Aki, I'll introduce you to my little bro and Evangeline." Mei pointed over towards a 52 inch plasma flat screen television that had leather furniture surrounding it. A teenage guy sat, sprawled out across the black sofa. He had a tall, lean build and light brown hair that fell around his face perfectly. 'I'll bet anything he's a hair stylist…' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey you two this is Sango and Kagome. They might come here to get ready for their homecoming on Saturday, so they wanted to check this place out." Mei tapped the guy on the shoulder and he turned to face them.

Kagome and Sango were shocked at what met their eyes. This guy was hot, and hot as in 'oh my god are you even human' hot. He gave a small smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Hey." was all he said before turning around and watching the TV. once again.

Mei rolled her eyes and flicked him lightly on the back of the head. "Well this is my little brother Rokujou. Don't worry. He's a little pain in the ass, who refuses to develop good social skills."

Kagome and Sango giggled at his annoyed look as Mei said all of this. If it wasn't for the way they acted around each other, and the fact that Mei had openly told them he was her brother, you wouldn't be able to tell that they were related. The only similarity was their unnaturally good looks. Mei, who was short with dark black hair that was pulled into low pigtails, that fell down her shoulders and chest was overly cheerful. On the other hand, Rokujou had light brown hair that fell just at the bottom of his ears. He was tall and apparently didn't smile that often or socialize. Not even their eyes were alike. Mei's eyes a purplish color, that Kagome had only seen in Miroku, and Rokujou's eyes a light blue.

"I know what you're thinking." Mei sighed dramatically with a smile on her face. "We look nothing alike, but we are truly blood siblings. Anyway, this is Evangeline. You've probably seen her in magazines and stuff, since she's a model for several magazines."

Kagome and Sango looked over towards a beanbag chair that was situated opposite of the couch Rokujou was on. On it sat a blonde haired woman who looked to be 19 or so. She looked up at them and smiled a sweet smile that seemed to light up the entire room. "Hello. It's so nice to meet you. I hope you do come here on Saturday. I'd love to make you guys look perfect for your dance." She continued to give that sweet smile, as she watched Sango and Kagome.

Kagome and Sango smiled back politely and said it was nice to meet her too, but they looked at each other, not sure how to act around her. She was practically a celebrity. Evangeline seemed to understand their thoughts immediately, for she quickly stood and walked over to them. "Really, I'm no different than any other person so, please, treat me just as you would one of your friends." Kagome did as she asked and quickly smiled while saying. "Ok, I'll do that then. So, what exactly would we be able to do on Saturday? Do we need to make arrangements at another place for a certain thing, like nails or hair, or do you do it all."

This was when Mei stepped in to provide a rather good answer. "We do it all. And when we say all we mean it. This is because while this serves as our business it's also our house. You can even get dressed here. We live here and Evangeline has to have all kinds of stuff to get ready for her shoots. So basically this is professional as it gets and pretty dang cheap if I might say so myself." She then continued to explain that they are fast too. She also showed them a chart of the prices that went from a small package, such as manicure and pedicure, to a large package that include it all. Everything from mud bath to eyebrow wax. At the end of Mei's description Kagome and Sango looked at each other and smiled knowing exactly where they were going to get ready on Saturday.

In unison they said "We'll be here on Saturday." They laughed at they excited faces of Mei and Evangeline. Rokujou just continued to watch television.

"What time should we be here?" Sango asked.

"Oh, well that depends on how many people are coming with you." Evangeline said.

"Well they guys won't be coming obviously, so there will be…",Kagome paused listing off all the girls. "five, maybe six." She included Ami's friend who sat with her at lunch, whatever her name was. "Yeah, that's about right. Five or six."

"Hmm. And what time does the dance start?" Evangeline asked.

"Oh…well that wasn't on my ticket…" Kagome said while looking at Sango. "Was it on yours?"

"No, but I believe it starts at seven and ends at eleven." "Well, that's what I've heard around school. The preps don't shut up about it."

"Okay then! I think around 12:30 would be fine. Don't you?" Evangeline asked Mei, Kagome, Sango, and Rokujou. Mei smiled and said "Yeah that sounds good for me. After all I'm here at all times since I live here." Rokujou just nodded and said "Sounds fine."

"Okay then. So I guess we'll see you guys Saturday at 12:30. We'll bring our dresses with us." Sango said while smiling at the trio of stylists.

"See ya!" Evangeline beamed. Mei walked them to the door and said her farewells for her brother too.

Kagome and Sango walked down to the truck and were talking.

"Well, I like it." Sango said excitedly. "They are professional, but super nice at the same time. They have the atmosphere of being your friend, all the while they are doing their job."

"I agree! I'm definitely gonna keep this place in mind when I feel like relaxing and getting ready for important things." Kagome smiled while unlocking the truck. Right as they got in, a black, corvette z06 pulled up behind them. Aki got out with a plastic grocery bag in each arm. "Hey, you two. You comin' back?" He smiled, his carefree smile as he walked up to the side of the truck, Kagome rolled the window down.

"Yeah, on Saturday we're bringing in a handful of people for you to experiment with." Kagome grinned, and Aki laughed. "That's wonderful. I can't wait." he said in an honest voice. "Well I better get this food in there before they start calling me and griping. I'll see you two girls on Saturday." Aki nodded his head and smiled as he turned and walked up to the door. "Okay, see ya, Aki!" Kagome and Sango said as they rolled up the window and drove off.

"If any other guy had said 'I can't wait.' I think it might have been creepy." Sango said while watching the road for anything.

"Yeah. I think they all really love their jobs." Kagome said while taking a left turn. "What are you planning on doing, once you graduate Sango?" Kagome asked while glancing at her. "You know, besides capturing demonic criminals."

"Well I'm not for sure. Anything that has to do with law seems fine to me. I was thinking I'd become a lawyer like Dad, but then at the same time I was thinking an investigator. Like for mysteries such as death and theft." Sango's eyes seemed to gleam when she talked about investigation. "And what about you?"

Kagome smiled and said "Well I haven't thought about it too much, but I was leaning towards a forensic anthropologist or just a plain old doctor." "I like helping people after all."

"Hey, if you do become a forensic anthropologist we just might have a chance to work together!" Sango said while smiling. "But I'll leave all that body stuff up to you."

Kagome laughed. "And I'll leave catching the bad guys to you." she said.

"Sounds like a plan." Sango smiled as Kagome turned into the driveway of Sango's two story, gray house. "So what are we gonna do for the rest of the day?" Sango asked while looking at her phone to check the time. "It's only twenty after ten." She hopped out of the truck shutting the door behind her and Kagome did the same.

"Well." Kagome paused to think. "You could always show me some of those killer moves you know. They may come in handy, if Inuyasha took lessons from Miroku yesterday while getting tuxes." She laughed imagining Inuyasha being schooled by Miroku on how to treat a lady. Sango laughed and said "I highly doubt Inuyasha would do something like that to you. After all he seems to stubborn to listen to Miroku on things…Also, if Miroku did teach him something, I would be forced to punish Miroku too." Kagome smiled at Sango and said "Well let's just hope, for Miroku's sake, that he didn't become a teacher yesterday."

"Yes. Let's hope. But I will be happy to show you the basics. And if your good, we may have to show you something more complex." Sango explained different techniques on her way to the front door, and Kagome listened to every word. As they reached Kagome's room, Kagome's cell vibrated and she remembered something.

"Before we begin, I better text Ami and tell her the plan for the salon." She slid open her phone and read the text from Inuyasha. '_I was worried for a minute. What are you and Sango up to?_' She smiled and texted back 'We went to a beauty salon called Zenbi Okuzashiki and got reservations for us girls. It's a nice place.' She hit send and proceeded to text Ami. '_Hey this Sat. you wanna come with us to a salon to get ready for homecoming? You can bring your red headed friend. I think her name was Akane._'

When she was done with that she pulled her hair up into a ponytail and turned to Sango who had just put her phone in her pocket.

"So where are we gonna do this at?" Kagome asked Sango.

"I think we should do it in the training room." Sango said. "The walls are padded so Mom and Dad won't he-" "You have a training room?" Kagome yelled in a hushed voice.

Sango raised her eyebrows and smiled. "Umm yeah, it's nothing fancy, just has waits, practice swords, and practice dummies." Kagome couldn't believe that after a year and half of knowing Sango, she didn't know all of this. "Where have I been all this time? I've been over to your house countless times and never thought to ask any of this stuff before." She face palmed her self and shook her head in mock disappointment in herself.

Sango just laughed lightly while walking down the stairs with Kagome in pursuit. They made it to the main floor and passed Sango's parents' bedroom and went to a door. Sango opened it and Kagome saw a dark staircase that was carpeted. Sango walked down the stairs and Kagome followed, carefully shutting the door behind her. Once the door shut she was engulfed by pitch black. She slowly eased herself down one step at a time and heard Sango's bare feet pad across a wooden floor. She made it to what she hoped was the bottom of the stairs and felt a wooden floor. "Sango? Is there by any chance a light source in this place? I've been in a cave before that had more light than this." She heard Sango laugh and then a light flicked on.

Kagome stared at the room she was now in. Three of the walls were covered in pads that were meant to prevent injuries and the fourth wall was made of mirrors. Practice dummies were positioned here in there, different shapes and sizes. A wrack of wooden katanas hung on a wall, and other various weapons were strewn about the big room. "Wow, this is amazing." Kagome said and started to help Sango spread out mats on the floor.

"It's pretty neat." Sango agreed. "And there's even a mini-fridge." Sango gestured towards a island off to the side, by the steps. "Cool." was all Kagome could say. "Okay, let's do this." Kagome said turning towards Sango.

"Okay. The first thing I'm gonna show you is a basic move that is used in boxing." "It's called a right jab. It's a fast, straight punch, using your right arm." "Now the first thing you need to do in any type of fighting is get your stance right." Sango took on a stance where her left leg was in front and her right leg was behind. Both her feet were pointed towards the right and about two feet apart. "This helps keep your balance so that you can recover after hitting, and it gives your punch power."

Kagome took on a similar stance and then looked up at Sango with a small smile. "Okay, I got it. I feel balanced at least." Sango studied Kagome's stance and then gave her some tips. "Don't lock up your knees. Keep them flexible." Kagome did as she was told and them Sango continued. "Now put your fists up. Remember, when you make a fist never, ever have your fingers wrapped around your thumb." Kagome smiled and said "I know that one. If you did that you would break your thumb." Sango put her fists up, as did Kagome. "Since this is a right jab, your right hand is gonna be back and your left hand is gonna be slightly further forward." "Now when you throw your punch, you not gonna be bending your body around. You have to rotate your hips." "Just imagine a steel rod going straight through your head and straight down. You can't bend around." Sango made a swaying motion back and forth, side to side. "You have to rotate around that rod." Sango demonstrated, rotating her hips, using the push of her right leg to rotate into a nice solid, looking punch. "You use the force of your right leg to punch. Now you try."

"Okay." Kagome said while taking up her stance again. She did it once and looked at Sango to see if she had done it right. "That was good. Just remember, when you punch you want your palm to be facing the ground. She did just what Sango did a couple of times and had it perfected with in minutes. "That was amazing Kagome! You look like a master already. Do you want to take a couple hits on a dummy?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded and punched the face of a firm stuffed dummy.

"Okay so the left jab is the same steps only you're using your left arm and leg." Sango demonstrated. "I think you can do it." Kagome nodded and did it. She did it a few more times and then she tried it on the dummy. "Why don't you try to combine those two and kill the dummy's face?" Sango suggested. Kagome laughed and said "Okay, you're a good teacher telling me to kill its face." "What can I say?" Sango laughed. Kagome hit the dummy twenty times. Ten times with a right jab, and ten times with a left jab, one after the other. While she did it Sango said "Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left!" This made them laugh and Kagome had a light sweat break out on her forehead. "I think it's dead." she panted. "Yeah me too." Sango laughed taking in the flat nose that was slowly re-inflating.

"Do you want something to drink?" Sango asked while walking over to the mini-fridge. "Of course I do." Kagome followed Sango over to the fridge and Sango handed her a Mountain Dew. "Thanks." They sat on the barstools and Sango told Kagome about the first time she learned the right and left jabs. She was 7 years old and she had used it on one of the boys at school the day after because he took her juice at lunch. Kagome laughed at this. "What happened?" "Well, he cried and gave my juice back, but he didn't tell on me. He was a demon so he didn't get a bruise, but he never took my juice again." Sango and Kagome laughed.

"So what are you gonna teach me now?" Kagome asked while sliding off the bar stool and putting her soda on the marble counter. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you the right and left hook. How's that sound?" Sango asked Kagome. Kagome smiled and proudly said, "I already know those two. Akira taught me in the 7th grade. Want to see? You can tell me if there is anything I need to do to improve them." Kagome took her stance that Sango showed her and did a right and left hook, one after the other. She rotated her hips and used her right and left leg to propel her fist forward. Her arm, after each punch made a 90 degree angle.

Sango grinned and looked at Kagome who had just asked "How was it?" Sango replied, "All in all that was a perfect right and left hook. Akira taught you well."

Kagome beamed at this. "Okay, so let me ask a quick question. Is this how you do an uppercut?" She got into her stance and then rotated her hips just as if she was gonna do a right hook, but instead of punching at a horizontal 90 degree angle, she punched upward at a one hundred and thirty-five degree angle and hit the chin of an imaginary opponent. She did the same with her left side.

She turned and looked at Sango, who was staring at her with open admiration. "You're such a natural showoff. You know that Kagome?" Sango laughed and said "That was a perfect right and left uppercut too." "So I guess we should show you some kicking moves, even though they are kind of obvious on how to do, and you're a natural. I can already tell." "So here's what I want you to do. Go over to that dummy and use all of those punches in a combination. You only have to do it a couple of times, just to get used to a fighting combo, so your opponent can't recover and get the upper hand."

Kagome did as she was told and even threw in some kicks here and there. When she finished she was sweaty and tired. "What time is it anyway?" She asked Sango who just got back from the bathroom. Sango looked at her phone and said "12:30 do you want to go watch a movie or keep training?"

"Definitely a movie." The two of them walked up stairs and past Isamu and Kazumi's bedroom that now was empty. They made it to the kitchen and heard pots and pans banging as Kazumi got them out and started to fix something for lunch. "Hey there you two. What have you been up to?" Kazumi asked while filling a pan with water.

"Sango's been teaching me some killer moves down in your awesome basement." Kagome replied while smiling at Kazumi. "What are you making, and do you need any help?"

"I'm gonna make spaghetti, and I'll be fine. You two go have some fun." Kazumi said while putting the water on the stove to boil. She then headed to the fridge and got out hamburger to brown. "Kazumi, I want to say thank you for what you have done. For taking me in after what happened yesterday. It means a lot." Kagome said before hugging the thirty-six-year-old, who looked twenty-five.

"Oh Kagome, I already thought of you as my own daughter. It's a pleasure to have you as one of the family. No need to thank me, dear." Kazumi said while hugging her back. Kagome felt her eyes prick with tears but she pushed them back and smiled before walking to the living room with Sango.

Isamu was sitting in his recliner watching the News, when Kagome and Sango sat down on the black suede couch. "Hey girls." Isamu said while listening to a reporter, who was covering a shooting that took place at one of the city parks. "Hey Dad." Sango said. "Hey, Isamu." Kagome said. They watched the rest of the report and Isamu muted the TV. "So what are you two up to, skipping school?" Isamu asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Oh, you know, this and that." Sango said while laughing. "Causing mayhem." Kagome added while laughing. "By the way I'm extremely thankful for what you did. I don't know what I would've done if I had to leave my friends behind. Thank you so, so much."

"Don't mention it Kagome. Honestly, we wouldn't have it any other way. You're a pleasure to have around, after all." Isamu said while patting Kagome on the back. Kagome smiled and then said "Okay. But still, thank you."

"You're welcome, my dear." Isamu said while leaning back in his recliner and tossing the remote to Sango. "I know you want to watch a movie on the big screen." he chuckled and closed his eyes, with his arms behind his head. Sango laughed and said "What movie?"

Kagome thought for about five seconds before she said "R.E.D." Sango smiled and said "Good choice."

They watched the movie and during the middle they paused it to say good bye to Isamu, who left at 2:00 for a meeting with a client. Kazumi sat down with them for the rest of the movie and at the end she had to get ready for a shoot. She left and Kagome and Sango saw that it was 3:00. "Well everyone's gonna be getting out of school…Should we text them and head over to Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah that sounds good. I'm sure everyone's worried about you." Sango replied while shutting off the TV and standing. She stretched toward the ceiling and Kagome headed for the door. "You wanna just walk?" She asked Sango.

"Yeah, I feel like a nice walk." Sango said while grabbing her set of house keys. "I'll text Kouga, Ayame, and Miroku. You text Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and Rin." They each texted their friends as they walked down the side walk. Kagome and Sango made it to the intersection and turned crossed the street and turned right. Kagome looked at her phone and saw that it was 3:13. School had been out for 3 minutes. Sesshomaru would be driving by any second now. Maybe he had let Inuyasha ride with him today. 'Doubt it.' Kagome thought to herself smirking at how the two brothers constantly fought.

"Hey, it's Sesshomaru." Sango said while looking behind them. Kagome looked back, hoping to see Inuyasha in the passenger seat. However, Rin was in the passenger seat and Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen. She had major disappointment at this, but quickly pushed it down, knowing she would see him in a few moments. 'I'm sure he will hurry to get here.' Kagome thought, thinking about how he would be cursing Sesshomaru out, while he sprinted home.

Sesshomaru and Rin drove up next to Kagome and Sango, then stopped. "Get in you two." Sesshomaru said while unlocking the back door. Kagome and Sango did so, and as soon as they shut the door, Rin immediately started to question Kagome.

"Are you okay? We were so worried about you when we heard, and then when you didn't show up at school this morning, I thought Inuyasha was gonna have a emotional breakdown. He's been worried sick about you." "Everyone has. Even Sesshomaru here. I didn't know what to do about Ami. She sat down with us at lunch, frantically asking where you were, and how you were doing. Shippo wasn't any better either." Rin was speaking rapidly and Kagome was feeling a bit overwhelmed.

Sesshomaru smelled waves of discomfort coming off of Kagome as Rin questioned her, and he was about to say something. Sango beat him to it however, and he was grateful.

"Rin! You're doing that talking thing again, when you get upset." Sango said while slapping a hand over Rin's mouth. Rin's eyes widened. "I'm sorry Kagome. I was just so worried. That's all."

Kagome smiled at Rin. "It's fine. I'm fine. Really, you don't have to worry." Rin looked at Kagome for a while before smiling her innocent smile and saying "If you say so, Kagome."

"I do say so, so let's just hang out at Sesshomaru's and guess what?" Kagome said to Rin.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Me and Sango found this awesome beauty salon for all of us that we're gonna go to, to get ready for homecoming. It's amazing. The people are nice, the prices aren't outrageous and it has everything!" Kagome said excitedly. Just then Sesshomaru pulled into the driveway in front of his house and they all got out. Rin ran over to Kagome and gave her a worried hug. They all then went into the house and waited for everyone else to get there.

Not even three minutes passed before the door swung open and a heavily breathing Inuyasha rushed in. He closed the door and took off his shoes before locating Kagome, who was sitting on the couch with Rin and Sango. He walked over to her and pulled her to him, embracing her in a huge hug. "I missed you." he mumbled in her hair. "I missed you, too." she said while giving him a light peck on the lips. They smiled at each other, until they were interrupted by a throat clearing.

"Why don't you two get a room." It was Miroku, who had just walked in the door with Kouga and Ayame. Miroku had a slightly perverted grin on his face and Kagome blushed while Inuyasha only smirked at Miroku. "We are in a room, you pervert." Inuyasha said.

Kagome couldn't help it, she giggled. Inuyasha looked down at her giggling face with a questioning look. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Well…that wasn't the best comeback." She smiled at him innocently. He rolled his eyes. "So what if my comebacks suck sometimes."

Ayame walked over to Kagome and gave her a quick hug. "How are you Kagome?" Her emerald eyes shone with worry as she looked into Kagome's sapphire eyes. "Ayame, I'm fine really. I thank you for your concern, but don't worry. My mom was hardly even a mother figure in my life. She was like a long lost relative." Kagome smiled to reassure her friend.

Ayame looked into Kagome's eyes and knew she was telling the truth. She didn't have to look into her eyes to know though because she would've detected if she was lying by her scent. Kagome then continued to tell everyone about Zenbi Okuzashiki and how her and Inuyasha were now a couple. She also went on to explain that Sango and her were sisters by law. She left out the letter and when she looked up to meet Sango's eyes she saw how badly Sango wanted to tell them, but Kagome shook her head no ever so slightly, not to disturb the sleeping hanyou who was asleep on the couch next to her.

The last thing Kagome wanted was for her friends and new family to be put in danger. She knew that if they knew about that letter, they would do all they could to protect her, and she just couldn't let that happen What would she do if something were to happen to any one of them. She would blame herself.

Around eight o'clock Izayoi and Inutaisho got home. They walked into the foyer and into the kitchen to find the eight teens making bowls of kettle corn, laughing and goofing off. They smiled at each other and walked in.

Izayoi set her purse on a chair and walked over to the dish rack to put up the dried dishes. Inutaisho sat down at the table and said hello to all of them. Kagome smiled happily at him and he knew she would be okay as long as she had her friends.

Once the kettle corn was made they all settled in on the couch and watched the movie Burlesque. Yes it was obviously Miroku's choice, but that was fine because it was an awesome movie.

Just as the movie ended Sango texted Kohaku and her parents to tell them that her and Kagome were at the Takahashi's house.

After a while they all fell asleep. Kagome fell asleep with her arms wrapped around Inuyasha's torso and his around hers, on the couch. Miroku and Sango fell asleep on the other end of the couch with Sango's head on his shoulder, and his head rested on hers. Kouga and Ayame were asleep in a pile of blankets on the floor and Sesshomaru and Rin were asleep in the recliner.

* * *

Izayoi and Inutaisho both walked into the living room after they noticed it got quiet and smiled. "Remember when we were that young?" Izayoi laughed. "We are still young, what are you talking about?" Inutaisho asked while kissing her forehead lightly. She hugged him and then she went and threw a blanket over each couple. She paused at Kagome and brushed her bangs out of her sleeping face, before walking back to Inutaisho and down the hall to their room.


	9. I love you

So, this chapter will be the first reason why this fanfiction is rated M...It's my first time ever writing a lemon...so it might not be the best...just saying haha

Oh and also I feel like a complete doofus, but I don't think I have ever said this because I just thought it was common sense that fanfictioners don't own Inuyasha or any charcters...but I don't want to get in trouble so DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

* * *

Inuyasha woke up and looked at Kagome, before looking around his living room. His eyes scanned over all of his sleeping friends who were snuggled together on the various furniture. He noted that it was still early in the morning because the sun still hadn't risen, but the sky was taking on the hues of morning. Yawning, his gaze returned to the sleeping beauty whose arms were wrapped around him and whose face was tucked into his shoulder. She was beautiful. That's all there was to it. Inside and out she was perfect for him. She was his Juliet, and hopefully he, her Romeo. Well, as long as their story wasn't a tragedy in that sense.

She let out a sigh and her eyes opened and she was looking at him. His breath caught in his throat, as she smiled up at him. Is there a word that surpasses beautiful? Bewitching, gorgeous, stunning, alluring…just plain breath-taking. She was breath-taking and she was only in sweatpants and a t-shirt.

"I'm a lucky guy, you know that." he whisper while smirking at her.

"Oh, why's that?" Kagome asked in the same hushed whisper. She slowly sat up and smiled at him.

"Because I have you as a girlfriend." he replied while kissing her tenderly on the lips. She kissed him back with the same tenderness and wrapped her arms around his neck. Inuyasha felt himself harden as Kagome shifted her position and deepened the kiss, unknowingly pushing herself against his member. This couldn't go on in here. He was a hormonal teenage, come on. He couldn't help himself.

Inuyasha broke the kiss, which took incredible effort, and smiled at her disappointed look. He picked her up and walked towards the door, taking silent steps as to not wake anyone up. On his way out the door he grabbed a jacket and had Kagome hold it while he walked around to the back of the house. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked while huddling into the jacket. It was chilly and there was a slight breeze in the early morning air. "You'll see."

Inuyasha said while walking up a small hill. The Takahashi's owned a good deal of land that hadn't had the trees cut down by the city for things like houses or businesses. He walked towards the woods and down a little path that looked like it hadn't been used for sometime. It was still too dark for Kagome to make out things clearly and the little animals weren't even awake yet. An owl hooted somewhere nearby making Kagome jump, and Inuyasha chuckled. "Scaredy cat."

"It just startled me because it was so loud compared to the silence." Kagome retorted. "Besides, I have you, so I have no need to be scared." She leaned her head against his shoulder with a content smile on her face.

"Well, here we are." Inuyasha said while stopping at the base of a huge tree. Its roots were above the ground in some areas, making little cubbies for animals, or where you could sit comfortably and lean against its trunk.

"That's a big tree." Kagome said amazed.

"Yeah. Me and Sesshomaru found it when we were younger, and thought it would be the perfect tree for a tree house. Best part is that it's so high up in the branches that only a demon can get there without the help of a ladder and rope."

Kagome looked up into the branches and saw nothing out of the ordinary. No tree house or branch out of place. Its leaves were…wait…those weren't leaves. They were sakura blossoms. "Oh, wow. That's beautiful."

"Yes, you are." Inuyasha said while holding back a laugh at that lame line. He wanted to see her reaction. Kagome quirked an eyebrow at him and said, "Really? You're using that? Well thank you, handsome." She smiled at him and he broke into laughter causing her to laugh too.

"I wanted to see what your reaction would be!" he laughed some more, but then took on a more serious tone. "But it is the truth all the same. You are beautiful."

Kagome smiled and blushed hoping that he couldn't see. "Thanks Inuyasha."

Without another word, Inuyasha jumped up into a branch of the tree. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he jumped again. The branches got closer together and Inuyasha let Kagome down to stand on a branch with him. "Wait right here for a moment, will ya?" "Mmkay." Kagome nodded while sitting down on the branch so she wouldn't accidentally fall.

Inuyasha disappeared into the branched above and Kagome caught a blossom that fluttered down from where he rustled the branches. She gently studied the blossom and felt the soft texture of it against her thumb and forefinger. 'Why can't life be this soft?' Kagome wondered.

Inuyasha jumped into the tree house that he and Sesshomaru had built when they were kids. (Yes it was completely safe. Unbeknownst to the two boys, Inutaisho had redone their handy work.) He quickly grabbed a broom that was in the corner and swept dust into a corner and used the end of it to eliminate years of cobwebs. He hadn't been in this place forever, but it was the greatest spot to view a sunrise or sunset. He then proceeded to open up a old, ratty suitcase in the corner. He pulled out a old quilt to sit on while they watched and when he deemed it suiting enough for Kagome he jumped down to where he left her moments ago.

He landed lightly on the branch and was still amazed at the simplicity of her beauty. Clad only in his black jacket (which he purposefully grabbed by the way) and red sweat pants, tenderly caressing a sakura blossom, she would put any model to shame. She looked over at him and smiled before standing up carefully and walking over to him. He wrapped his arms around her in a loving hug and then said "Ready?" She nodded her head and he gave her a boost up to the next branch through the pink blanket of blossoms. When she said okay he jumped up next to her and then said "After you."

She smiled and climbed up the ladder that went to a door that was unevenly cut. Inuyasha seemed to read her mind because he said "We were just kids when we made this. No judging." She laughed and opened the door before climbing into the little tree house. She stood up and looked around at all the miscellaneous objects, and Inuyasha followed her in through the door.

He watched her as she walked over to the quilt in front of the window. She looked towards him and raised her eye brows at him before plopping down and staring out at the horizon that was beginning to lighten up.

Kagome could feel his golden eyes watching her every move, and it made her shiver with an unknown emotion. She looked back behind her where Inuyasha was still standing. Still staring at her. She patted the quilt, motioning for him to come sit by her. Why was he being so distant now? Did she do something wrong?

Inuyasha smelled the concern rolling off of her and quickly filled the vacant spot next to her. "What's wrong?" she asked quietly, while grabbing his hand in hers and leaning her head on his shoulder.

'She's worried about me and I didn't even do anything to signal that something was wrong.' Inuyasha kissed her lips once before leaning his head on hers. "Nothing is wrong Kagome. Everything is perfect."

It was the truth too. He'd never been happier. The only problem was that Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do now that he brought her here. There was indeed a reason he had brought her here, to the most private place he knew, but now that he was here he didn't know if it was a good idea. What would Kagome think of him if he even attempted anything? They've only known each other for about two and a half weeks, not to mention they'd only been going out for two days. This wasn't a good idea at all.

It was still considerably dark and Kagome was feeling…something. It was similar to butterflies in her stomach and it was enough to make her breathing shaky. Sitting here with Inuyasha, alone and in the dark was having an effect on her and she couldn't tell if it was good or bad, but she felt like it was good. She sighed before looking up at Inuyasha's face. He was staring out the window and looked down at her when he noticed she was studying him. They locked eyes and they both leaned forward and kissed each other, this time experimentally.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and sat on his lap, never breaking the kiss. Inuyasha leaned back on one elbow supporting them both while his other arm wrapped around Kagome's lower back pulling her closer to him. Her mouth parted slightly too catch her breath and Inuyasha took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into her mouth, exploring every inch of her soft, warm mouth as they battled for dominance, Inuyasha winning quickly.

Kagome pulled away a fraction of an inch to breathe and trailed butterfly kisses along his jaw. She leaned on him harder, pushing him slowly to the floor while her slender fingers slid through his hair, up to the velvety ears on top of his head. She stroked them, earning a pleasurable growl from Inuyasha, that she muffled by capturing his lips again.

Inuyasha slid his hands under her jacket and shirt, running his hands up her soft back, before flipping them over so that he was hovering over her. Her breathing was heavy and her eyes half lidded as she smiled up at him lovingly. He smiled back before dipping his head down and seizing her perfect lips.

Inuyasha relaxed more and his body pressed down on Kagome's alerting her to something hard against her thigh. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was and Inuyasha saw her expression and realized what had happened. 'Crap. She definitely doesn't want this.' Inuyasha thought, slightly hurt. He began to pull away but was stopped by Kagome pulling him back to her.

"It's okay Inuyasha." Kagome whispered. "It's okay." she repeated before pulling his lips back to hers in a heated kiss. Kagome reached for the zipper of the jacket she was wearing and unzipped it with the help of an eager Inuyasha who tossed the jacket somewhere into the shadows. The chilly air made Kagome shiver, but she quickly forgot about the cold as Inuyasha's body covered hers and he gently nibbled her earlobe making her moan.

She quickly set to work on unzipping his jeans and sliding them off to reveal his black boxers that didn't do much to shield his hardened erection. Inuyasha removed his shirt, revealing his perfectly sculpted body. Without hesitation Kagome started to passionately kiss him once more, while Inuyasha set to work sliding her sweatpants off and lifting her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra and underwear.

She shivered again as Inuyasha ran a clawed finger over her bare stomach and laughed lightly. "That tickled, you know." Inuyasha only smirked before crushing her with his body against the quilt. Her skin burned feverishly where it touched his bare skin and she once again grabbed one of his ears and set to work rubbing it. Inuyasha's growl of approval echoed through the tree house before he gently took her bottom lip in between his teeth. His hands trailed lightly up her back making their way to her bra strap where he fumbled with the hook, and after a few failed attempts unhooked it, sliding it off of her.

Inuyasha sat back a few inches and took in her soft, perfect looking breasts. Kagome began to squirm under his scrutinizing gaze and blushed profusely, beginning to cover herself with her arms. She was stopped by Inuyasha grabbing her wrists in his hands. "Stop. You're beautiful Kagome." She looked away with a smile on her face and a blush that spread down her neck.

Inuyasha chuckled and then covered her mouth with his again while taking one of her breasts in her hand and squeezing it, earning a moan from Kagome. He trailed kisses down her throat and to her soft breasts, where his mouth closed over her left nipple rolling it between his front teeth before sucking on it causing Kagome's eyes to flutter in ecstasy. Moaning, she slid her hands down into his boxers and gently, but firmly wrapped her fingers around his shaft. This was the first time she had ever gone this far with touching a guy and she wasn't quite sure what to do. She was surprised by how velvety his skin was under her hand, yet it was hard underneath. Inuyasha moaned and pushed further into her soft hands, and buried his face into the juncture of her neck and shoulder. He nipped at the soft skin there, gently sucking at the pulse point.

She slowly began to move her hand up and down his shaft and Inuyasha moaned louder and bit her neck with more pressure than he just had. Kagome moaned as his teeth skimmed over her neck and she was encouraged in her actions by his sounds of pleasure. She gently blew on one of his ears, before she inched her way down his body towards her working hands. She gave his muscled stomach tender kisses as she worked her way further and further. She met her beloved hanyou's wide eyes as he watched her descend towards his pulsing erection and she smiled tenderly at him. She moved her hands from him and tentatively licked the tip of it, earning a hiss of pleasure from Inuyasha as his head lolled back in bliss. Gaining confidence, Kagome slowly began to place him into her mouth and started to gently suck on him. She heard him moan and wasn't prepared for his hips to thrust, causing him to go deeper into her mouth and tried to hold back a gag as he hit the back of her throat. Her eyes watered and she felt him pull out quickly while rapidly apologizing. "Kagome, I'm sorry! I just could stop myself, what you were doing…it just felt so amazing. I didn't mean to gag you. We can quit. I'm sorry."

Kagome quickly shook her head and said, "No, no. It's fine, Inuyasha. I promise! You didn't do anything wrong." She smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the lips. Inuyasha kissed back and his hands greedily roamed her body. He began to tug on her black panties and slowly slid his hand into them earning a moan from Kagome as her breathing picked up in excitement. His fingers ran through her black curls and he gently rubbed his pointer finger between her moist folds, causing her to moan into his mouth that continued to ravage hers. She pressed her hips against his finger urging him to continue his ministrations, to which he gladly complied. His fingers were slick with how wet she was and he slowly pressed one digit in and felt her inner walls clamp around him. She was so tight and amazing feeling as he slowly pulled his finger out and pushed it back in. Kagome's moans grew more needy and she bit Inuyasha's lip hungrily when he rubbed her clit with his thumb before adding another finger to the single digit in her. She could feel something in her stomach tighten as he continued and she began to beg for more. "Inu…yasha, please," she mewled longingly. Encouraged by her pleading, Inuyasha pushed her onto her back and slid down her body where he nipped at her inner thighs before working his way up to where his fingers still pumped into her. He looked up into her eyes and all he saw was love and longing. Without warning he licked her clit causing her to cry out in ecstasy. Her legs wrapped around his shoulders and her thighs locked his head into place as he shoved his tongue into her. He grabbed her ass and pulled her closer, so that he could have better access to her and all the while Kagome's head was thrashing around in pleasure she'd never known existed. Her juices were devoured by Inuyasha's lapping tongue as she reached her climax for the first time and screamed out his name. Her panting echoed through the cozy tree house as she ran her hands through his hair. She pulled him up to her face and kissed him. She could taste herself on his lips and tongue and this ignited some primal excitement inside of her. She noticed that Inuyasha's erection was harder than earlier and she brushed her fingers along it and watched as it twitched in response and looked up to see Inuyasha with his eyes closed and his breathing ragged. She wanted to make him feel as good as she had, but at the same time she wanted more. She placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb along his soft cheek.

Inuyasha was struggling to hold back his beast, but after hearing and tasting Kagome, he was failing. He didn't want to go further than she wanted and if he lost control he feared the worst would happen. His erection was to the point of painful due to the need to be released, and the girl he loved was sitting in front of him and looking at him with the same love. He felt her hand caress his face and he opened his eyes to look into hers. He heard her gasp lightly and knew that as he began to lose the battle with his inner self, his appearance began to change.

Kagome stared into Inuyasha's red eyes as he stared into her sapphire depths. "Inuyasha, your eyes. Are you okay?" Inuyasha was startled that she was asking if he was okay instead of shying away. This fearless behavior furthered his loss of control and he found himself pressing her against the quilt beneath them. 'No, you must stop this!' he argued with his demon. 'We shall have what is ours.' retorted his demon longingly.

Kagome stared up at him the entire time and watched as he appeared to have a battle with himself. What was happening? "Inuyasha, what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you earlier?"

"No!" Inuyasha shouted surprised that she would even think that. "It's not like that at all." Kagome was startled by his sudden outburst, but decided to ask, "Then what is it?"

"We-I mean I…I just need you so bad Kagome, but I don't want to force you into this or rush things. After all, things are rough for you right now" he looked down with sadness and Kagome smiled at him.

"Oh, Inuyasha. You aren't forcing me into anything. I-I love you and I wouldn't want my first time to be with anyone else." Kagome then pulled in down to her and passionately kissed him and encouraged him to come closer. She felt his erection pulse against her thighs and he slowly pressed against her entrance. The feeling of him pressing against her made her eager for more and she squirmed anxiously as his hardness began to penetrate her. "Kagome, are you sure?" he asked one last time while looking deep into her eyes. "Yes, Inuyasha." she kissed him again and he slowly filled her until he reached her virginal barrier where he stopped and warned, "This might hurt." She nodded and buried her face into his neck before he quickly broke though. She let out a small cry as her virginity was taken, but the pain subsided quickly. She slowly began to wiggle around and she could feel Inuyasha inside of her and he felt wonderful. Feeling Kagome begin to move, Inuyasha slowly pulled out and pushed back into her while gaining speed. With each thrust he would slam into her harder. Kagome cried out in pure pleasure that made her toes curl and she met each one of his thrusts with one of her own. She felt like she couldn't get him far enough in and she wrapped her legs around him and pulled him deeper into her. Her nails scratched at his back, leaving red trails in their wake, but neither one cared.

Inuyasha felt his demon taking over as Kagome's tight walls clamped around him as she orgasmed. She was so fucking tight and he felt like he was in heaven as he slammed into her. He could hear her pleasured mewls and moans and before he could stop himself he had sank his fangs into the junction of her neck and shoulder in instinct. He had claimed what was his and marked her with a temporary mark. He lapped up the bloody that welled from the puncture wounds and kissed her lips hungrily and with one final thrust he came into her with a pleased grunt. They both lay there in each other's arms, panting and sweating. Inuyasha pulled out of Kagome slowly and watched as she smiled at him. He smiled back and wrapped her into his embrace before pulling the quilt over them.

"Inuyasha?" he looked over at Kagome, who had her head on his chest. "Yes, Kagome?"

"I love you." she blushed up at him and snuggled closer. He felt a rush of happiness and warmth overwhelm him and he squeezed her closer. "I love you too, Kagome."


End file.
